Unforgivable Pain
by NightShadow131
Summary: Legolas arrives at Imladris in horrible condition. There's also a change in his attitude towards the people around him. He shies away from them in fear - avoiding their healing touches. What happened to the poor elf? Can anyone help him?
1. Fear

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR, except some posters!

**Warnings**: Possible shounen ai/slash, Legolas/Aragorn, very unlikely, though. It's R because there is rape, definitely not explicit though. Prob'ly only goin' to be flashback things with part of it. Legolas is obviously goin' to be OOC… no one could help that in this…

A sequel to one of my fics was supposed to go up before this, but my internet was down since Saturday until Thursday and I wasn't able to look for something that I need to write it. Sry if any of you are waiting for that one! It will get out soon…

'Kay, on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter One: ****Fear**

"My lord, Prince Legolas needs you in the healing wings," a dark-haired elf said quickly. "He is in dire need of treatment but will not let anyone touch him. He is near collapse…"

Elrond, the lord of Imladris needed to hear no more before rushing out of his study. Scenarios ran through the elf's mind of what could have happened to the prince. Nothing, however, prepared him for the sight before him.

"No! Do not touch me!" a blonde elf, who usually looked elegant, but now looked disheveled, shouted at the healer that was trying to help him, as well as the warriors who had found the elf outside the gates. He had a fearful look on his face. "Get away!" he shouted again and actually cowered further into the corner he had found himself in, which did nothing for his present condition.

Elrond was shocked to say the least at this display. He had _never_ seen the elf look so frightened in his life; not even when up against impossible odds during battle. But here he was, within Imladris and had only friends surrounding him and… he was terrified. It shone as plain as day, as well, which was different, for Legolas usually hid such emotions, thinking they made him look weak.

"Legolas, calm down," the elder elf commanded the blonde in a soothing voice. "There's no danger here; you know this." He beckoned the other elves to back away from the scared prince.

Legolas eyed the others with wary looks, ready for any movements against him.

"Relax, penneth," Elrond said concerned. _Why is he acting like this? _he couldn't help but wonder.

Seeing that the elves weren't making any advances on him, Legolas uncurled his body from against the wall, finally relaxing. This also gave the elf-lord a chance to see his numerous injuries.

Elrond gasped in shock, not believing the condition in which the young elf was in. No wonder they had said he was near collapse!

"Legolas! Wha-what happened?" the elder elf stuttered, unconsciously going closer to the elf. However, he instantly stopped when he saw the blonde's body tense up and saw the fear grow in his eyes.

"My prince, you need treatment," the healer stated when he saw the elf still bled. He foolishly tried to reach out to him.

Legolas recoiled first, but then, instead of cowering like before, he stood up unsteadily and ran for the door.

"Do not touch him!" Elrond yelled when he saw the others move to stop the prince. He was mad already that the healer had actually tried to touch the young elf when he was in obvious distress. He knew contact would obviously make matters worse.

The others immediately stopped in their tracks, but looked at their lord in confusion.

He only ran after the blonde himself, hoping he'd be able to calm him down. Whatever happened must have been a horrible experience indeed! To get this type of reaction from Legolas…

Elrond saw him stagger and lean against the wall, still trying to get away. However, he got no further and collapsed, breathing heavily and somehow still managing to stay conscious, which was a mystery to the elf-lord, for he had lost a lot of blood already.

Elrond knelt next to the distressed elf; being far enough away so he wasn't too frightened. "Just calm down. No one's going to hurt you. I promise," he tried to soothe the elf. He didn't bother asking what had happened again… not yet at least, the elf was too shaken to answer.

"Legolas!" an excited voice shouted. A dark-haired, lean human ran up to the two.

Legolas snapped his head up in surprise, his breathing coming now in quick gasps.

"Oh, Valar…" the human said surprised, seeing the condition his friend was in. "What happened, mellon-nin?" Nothing good at all, he was sure. The elf stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. He never thought his friend would look at him in such a way and it scared him.

"Estel not now, please," the elf-lord said, addressing the human bythe elven name he had given him when adopting him, instead of Aragorn, which was the given name to him at birth by his now dead parents. Elrond knew that his son would never leave his best friend in this condition, though.

Aragorn just shook his head, confirming his father's thoughts. He could see his friend visibly shaking! He had to know what had crawled under the elf's skin.

"Legolas…" the human started. He never got to continue, however, when to his shock the blonde finally lost his consciousness that he had been holding onto by a thread.

The prince started to fall sideways along the wall until Aragorn lifted him and followed his father to the healing wing. He started to struggle in the human's grasp but soon was unable to since his body was too weak from blood loss. They both knew the elf had severe injuries. This was possibly the only time they'd be able to treat him. The elder elf got on it right away; his son helping occasionally.

It was a grave task indeed. The elf was covered in bruises, cuts and other various wounds. It looked as if he had been tortured. They shuddered to think about that possibility, though.

The two didn't have time to treat all wounds, but got what they _thought_ were the major ones… that they could see at least. Legolas had started to stir just as they were about to check his legs, which they knew were also covered in cuts, for they could see through parts of his tattered leggings.

The two couldn't stop wondering what had happened. They desperately wished the elf would be able to talk to them this time.

First, they backed away from Legolas, being cautious since people being near him before had frightened him almost to hyperventilation last time. They most certainly didn't wish for that to happen!

Instead of waking like they had thought he was doing the blonde started to twist and even screamed. He also told some unidentifiable force to stop.

Father and son exchanged a worry glance and then proceeded to wake Legolas, who was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. Was he having a nightmare of what had happened to him? They couldn't help but wonder. They were sure they wouldn't be able to get the answer for some time either.

Finally Legolas awoke with a piercing scream. He had sweat glistening on his forehead and had the fearful look in his eyes again while desperately searching for something, eyes darting left and right.

"Legolas," Aragorn called to his friend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The prince jumped at the touch and turned his gaze to the human as if first noticing him.

The ranger gave him a smile, hoping to relieve the elf of some of his fear.

It backfired, however. If anything it caused more fear to rise. Legolas tried to scoot back to get away from the human. He was muttering something under his breath that Aragorn could not understand or even hear to begin with. Elrond, though, heard it… with his elven hearing.

His eyes widened with shock and confusion. The blonde had been stuttering 'human' repeatedly, and something else that he couldn't understand. Humans were the cause of this? It definitely seemed that was by the young elf's behavior. What had they done, though? He had his suspicions but prayed to the Valar that they were wrong.

"Estel, will you get some food for Legolas?" the elf-lord asked, hoping his son would actually go. He didn't really think the elf in front of him could possibly eat, although it looked like he really needed something in his stomach. This was just a way of getting the human out of the room. Maybe Legolas would calm down without him there. It was worth the try at least.

Aragorn looked at his father at first, unsure of what he should do. In the end, though, he decided to go get some food. Elrond obviously wanted him to leave for one reason or another. He wished he could have heard what the blonde elf had said. His father had reacted strongly to it, even if he didn't show it that much.

Legolas intently watched the human as he left, keeping a wary eye on him. When Aragorn closed the door some tension left the elf's body but he was still scared. He berated himself for reacting this way to his best friend. He knew he'd never hurt him, _especially_ not how _they_ did.

"Legolas," Elrond said gently, trying not to startle the young elf, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Even so, Legolas still jumped and then focused his attention on the elf-lord, acting as though he had just now noticed his presence.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked gently, hoping to receive an answer, though he still doubted it. He just wanted to be able to help the elf!

Legolas lowered his head and shook it. He tightly closed his eyes as images forced their way into his mind. He heard himself scream piercingly in his mind before he snapped his eyes open.

Elrond studied the elf before him wondering how he could possibly help him like this. "If you tell me I shall be able to help you," he urged the elf.

Once again a shake of the head was Legolas' reply. "I-I'm sorry, my lord… but c-can I bathe?" the elf spoke calmly for the first time since he arrived in a hoarse; shaky voice that was emotionless.

A shiver ran down the elder elf's spine at the tone. Well, now he knew why the elf had not spoken before… it only betrayed his condition even more. He'd much rather talk about how Legolas had gotten so many injuries and about his strange behavior. Who was he to deny hima bath, though? He obviously needed one too…

"Aye," the elf-lord sighed, "I shall have someone prepare it for you."

"Hannon le," said Legolas gratefully. He was so tired; he just wanted to sleep. However, he feared to do so, for the memories and nightmares that played over and over again whenever he closed his eyes. Pain coursed through his body as well, reminding him all too well about what had happened. He dared not sleep. He needed to bathe anyway. He felt dirty.

Elrond nodded, although it was apparent that the blonde was lost in his thoughts again. He then left for a maid; closing the doors softly behind him.

* * *

One his way to the kitchen Aragorn saw his foster brother, Elrohir, wave to him, and he returned the greeting.

"Hungry, little brother?" the dark-haired elf said teasingly.

The human frowned. "Actually, no. Legolas needs some food," he said clearly showing his concern.

"Legolas? He's here?" Elladan, Elrohir's twin, asked. Neither twin had any idea that the prince had arrived. "Wait. Why are you getting him food? Why is he not with you?"

"He is gravely injured," he replied. He then explained about all the elf's injuries and his odd behavior, especially towards him.

"That is strange indeed. Neither you nor Ada could get the information from him?" The human shook his head sadly.

While talking the three had been walking to the kitchen and had now arrived. Aragorn got a few things that would be fulfilling for the elf and easy to eat. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even eat in the first place.

Then they left again, back to the healing wings. Elladan and Elrohir insisted to come along.

When they got there Aragorn cautioned them, "Be careful around him. He's jumpy." He was, of course, speaking from his last experience. He had to warn them beforehand, though.

Elrohir opened the door for the human since he was holding the food. Instead of seeing Legolas, though, they only saw their father.

"Where's Legolas, Ada?" the elder twin, Elladan asked.

Elrond sighed. _Why did they come back with him? __They probably ran into him on the way, _he thought. Aragorn knew that the blonde didn't need more people around him. He let it go. The twins wouldn't leave now that they were aware of Legolas' condition. And he was sure they were.

"He's bathing. He wanted to and I thought it best to let him," the elder elf explained.

The human nodded, he saw how much the elf was covered in dirt and blood; they weren't even finished treating his wounds before, either. Unless Legolas had allowed Elrond to when he was getting the food… "Did he let you treat the rest of his injuries?"

"Nay, he still will not let me close enough to…" the elf-lord answered crestfallen. "I gave him bandages and herbs to do it on his own. It is the most I could do for now."

The human nodded, that was a wise decision given their situation. Legolas was no healer but with how much the two of them got injured they had to know the basics. He should be able to treat himself well enough.

"Is it that bad?" a worried Elrohir queried.

"Aye," their father responded sadly.

* * *

Legolas had stripped what was left of his clothes off and gently lowered himself into the warm water.

He hissed in pain when the water stung his many injuries. However, it felt so refreshing he did not wish to get out. If he did stay then the others would only worry. He didn't want to cause them anymore than he already had. As it was he was sure that they wouldn't leave him alone until they got their answer – an answer he did not wish to give and shuddered to even think about it.

The blonde elf couldn't believe the way he had reacted towards Aragorn either. He had been around him pretty much since the human was born. He should have been able to remain calm. Would he react that way to _all_ humans now?

Legolas stopped washing himself when a sudden realization hit him. He had reacted that way to even Elrond! Everyone that had even came close to him.

He couldn't return to Mirkwood and his father like this. He didn't even want to be around anyone at the moment, for he knew their concern would cause questions to rise, like they had already. He hated to admit it to even himself, but they did cause fear in him when they came close. There would be no way he would be able to leave either. And he'd never be able to sneak out in his condition; he was too weak. Besides, they were sure to catch him as well.

The elf sighed heavily. He would just have to act normal in front of the others. What would he do about Estel, though? …He'd just have to avoid the human, though he hated that notion.

Legolas continued washing himself, taking extra care with his numerous injuries. The bandages that had been placed on him while he was unconscious – he could only guess – were going to have to be replaced. He hadn't even noticed them until he had gotten into the water since he had been so preoccupied. He was glad that he woke before the two could treat his legs. They were covered in blood and were sure to give away what he didn't want them to know.

A group of humans chased him down with faces full of evil. Legolas could tell these people were after him for no good. It didn't help any when they said things like, "Come on, _elf_, we just want to have some… fun." And other such sentences ran through his mind; never leaving. Ones that they had said while chasing him.

Even though he was faster than the humans, they were larger in number, and were gaining on him…

Legolas dropped the cloth he held and clutched his head as images once again ran through his mind.

"No, stop," he whispered in anguish. It was horrible enough when it actually happened, why did it have to keep repeating over and over again!

"Stop!" he screamed.

* * *

No flames, plz! If this fic is terrible - with the writing style or whatever - plz tell me ways that I can improve it. That's always useful anywayz.

**Plz Review!**

Ja ne


	2. Breakdown

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: I decided not to have slash. I wasn't goin' to before and I even had it sayin' that before I posted it. I uploaded it again, though, and must have forgot to change it. It really would not be right to have it be like that after what Legolas goes through, especially since Aragorn is a human… Sorry to those of you who wanted it. Rated R for rape.

_Sorry if there were any misunderstandings. There won't be a sequel for this one (not that I'm planning anyway), but for my other LotR fic. Sorry if I confused anyone. I hadn't realized I worded it like that._

Wow, you guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! This is the most amount of reviews I've received for a first chapter; possibly even just a chapter. n.n Glad you're all enjoying this fic. Kinda odd, though, how I get the most when it's about this… You guys worry me… (I'm all the one writing it… -.- ) But anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy this and review… n.n

Review responses below.

* * *

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Two:****Breakdown**

He was screaming now. Screaming for hope, for help, for anything that could get him out of his situation.

Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder. It was then that he realized he had been screaming aloud as well. Someone must have heard him and went for help since they were unable to do anything.

_Oh, Valar, it's Estel... _he thought, looking at him quickly, then looking back down at his hands that were now draped over his legs submerged in the water; against his chest. _It's alright. Just calm down and act normal. _He took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, mellon-nin? You were screaming…" the human asked concerned. "You did not fall asleep, did you?" If the elf had then that could account for the screaming by a nightmare.

Elrond stood behindhis son,thinking it best for him to watch over this in case the blonde elf panicked again. The twins were left back in the other room, their father not wanting to crowd Legolas. That definitely wouldn't help!

"N-nay," he stuttered, his voice unsteady. Where were his new clothes? Where was the cloth? He knew something had to be put out for him. There was always something. He needed something to cover him up. He felt vulnerable and… scared. He then realized his mistake by saying he didn't fall asleep. He just confessed it was something other than a nightmare that had bothered him – and greatly at that.

Aragorn and Elrond frowned. It wasn't a nightmare, so what was it?

"Then, why were you screaming?" the human asked. Why couldn't his best friend, that he had known from birth, just tell him what was wrong? It frustrated them all to no end. They knew it had been terrible. It was causing the elf to act like this after all. Also, by now, the blonde would have just told them. He was stubborn, but not _this_ stubborn about most things.

Elrond noticed the elf was looking around for something frantically.

"Where are my clothes?" the blonde asked, avoiding the human's question. He _needed_ his clothes, though.

Aragorn knew Legolas was avoiding his question, but if he wanted his clothes he should give them to him. He seemed too frightened to even get up without them.

Elrond looked around and found the nightclothes that had been set out for Legolas. He picked them up and handed them to Aragorn.

The human nodded his head in thanks. He slowly went to the elf, remembering how he had reacted to him last time.

Legolas froze up as he saw the ranger walk over to him, but just told himself that he was a friend over and over again, holding onto his resolve of acting normal. It worked for the most part and Aragorn handed him the clothes, which he quickly grabbed.

Legolas eyed the two while in the water. He didn't want them to see the injuries that adorned his body.

Elrond and Aragorn got the hint and turned around so they weren't facing him; giving him his privacy.

The blonde got out of the water, dried himself off very quickly with the cloth that had been given to him. Then he put his clothes on. All the while keeping his eyes on the two, especially Aragorn.

Legolas told them he was done and they turned around. Elrond frowned when he noticed how pale and unsteady the elf was. He also found the herbs and bandages on the side of the bath.

"Legolas, you really need to have those wounds treated," the elf-lord said. _Why is he being so stubborn this time?_

The blonde looked back down at his hands that were in front of him. Couldn't they just leave him alone? "I am tired and wish to sleep," Legolas said hoarsely. This, of course, was just an excuse to get away from them, like the bath had been, though he really needed the bath. He couldn't sleep, however. The images haunted him… even when awake! He desperately needed to sleep.

The two frowned. They could plainly see he needed to sleep, but it was obvious that he was avoiding talking about anything to do with himself.

The prince saw the displeased looks they were giving him and he sighed. "I shall treat them myself in my room before I sleep," he said, hoping they would agree. They couldn't blame him for not doing it this time, for they had interrupted. If they hadn't, though, more memories could have surfaced.

Both healers inspected Legolas, knowing it would be best for them to treat the wounds, but also knew that it would be impossible. The elf would never allow it, especially not right now. They saw the blank stare the elf all of a sudden got and were worried.

"Legolas," Aragorn said gently.

The blonde's head snapped up in surprise. He had spaced out again. _Act normal, _he reminded himself again. It really was not working, though and he knew it.

"Go sleep, penneth," the elder elf said. "Take the herbs and bandages with you, alright?"

Legolas nodded relieved. He knelt down next to the items to pick them up. However, a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He hissed in pain and almost fell, but caught himself with his hands just in time.

"Legolas!" the human shouted in shock and worry.

He ran up to the pained elf without thinking and tried to help him out. "Are you okay?" he asked placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do not touch me," the elf gasped and flinched from the contact.

Aragorn immediately removed his hand and took a small step back.

Legolas stood up despite the pain and stumbled to the doors. He opened them and continued along the wall.

Father and son would have grabbed the elf, but knew it would only hurt him more.

* * *

"Legolas!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted, surprised to see the elf stumbling along the wall. He seemed to be in a lot of pain as well.

When the blonde ignored them and continued along the walls. Elrohir went up to him and placed his hand on his.

The prince finally looked up at the dark-haired elf. All the twin saw was fear.

"L-let go," the archer whispered. First the human and now this?

Elrohir still help onto Legolas' hand, though. He didn't know where the blonde wanted to go or even what he wanted to do when he got there, and he was worried, especially given his condition.

Legolas struggled against the younger twin's grasp. "Let go! Please, let go," he begged, the fear only rising.

The twins were shocked when they found tears running down Legolas' face. He rarely cried and yet here he was; just because Elrohir wouldn't let go!

"Valar, Legolas…" Elrohir said quietly. He couldn't believe his eyes. Could this truly be real?

The younger twin let go of the prince when he sank to the floor in despair. He then curled into himself. "Don't hurt me… please," the blonde begged distraught.

This was crazy! It wasn't Legolas at all! It was as if Legolas didn't even recognize Elrohir by the blank look he had. It was as if he had gone somewhere else. Now they knew just how bad this situation really was. They had thought their father and brother were just exaggerating it. They knew just how wrong they had been now! This was probably even worse than Elrond or Estel even thought it was.

"Legolas, no one is going to hurt you," the dark-haired elf tried to bring him back to them. "I'm sorry, mellon-nin. I'm so sorry." He felt terrible for holding the young elf back now. He had no idea it would cause such a reaction.

The blonde looked up at Elrohir with tears still falling freely and fear showing clearly in his eyes.

_When will that leave? _Elladan thought about the fear he had been seeing constantly in Legolas' eyes.

"Please forgive me, Legolas," Elrohir said again. He didn't know if his friend would even trust him anymore. Did he even know it was him? Legolas definitely didn't seem to be in the right state of mind at the moment… to say the least.

Before anything else could be said Elrond and Aragorn rushed into the room. Both stopped when they saw Legolas cowering against the wall, his arms covering his face.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, not believing this. The elf hadn't gotten far at all.

Legolas looked up in tears at the voice of the human. "Please... no more," he whispered, fear in his eyes.

The ranger looked at the blonde with confusion. _'No more', what? _he thought, having no idea what he was talking about. Then he did a double-take. Legolas was crying! That was rare indeed and definitely not a good sign.

This was worse than it had been before. Was it because of Aragorn that he was acting like this? It seemed like something else happened, though. Why else would be stop and breakdown like this?

"What happened here?" Elrond demanded of the twins.

"This is my fault," Elrohir said despairingly.

The elf-lord looked over at the younger twin in surprise. "Why would it be your fault?" he asked, trying to make sense of things.

"I was trying to stop him from leaving," Elrohir told his father.

"Worry not about this. We shall talk later," the elder elf told them. He wanted to know what had happened, but Legolas was more important at the moment.

The blonde was still against the wall, he had stopped his tears, though. He now had a blank look on his face, instead of the one of fear. Elrond wasn't sure which one he preferred, he did, however, know that he liked neither of them.

"Legolas, everything is alright. Snap out of it," Aragorn tried in a soothing voice. I was obvious the prince had retreated into his own mind where they couldn't reach him.

Legolas looked up at the human; a flash of fear showed through his mask for the briefest moment. Aragorn wasn't even sure if he had seen it to begin with.

"Are you with us, penneth?" Elrond asked concerned.

Legolas looked over again, this time to the elder elf. Then he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him.

Everyone was quiet, watching the elf. About a minute later,their mouths dropped in surprise when they realized the blonde had fallen asleep in the short amount of time.

"Should have expected that…" the human said dryly. The elf had moved around a lot, and fast; more than his weak body was able to.

"Well, should one of us carry him back to his chambers?" Elrohir asked. He wasn't sure if any of them should even touch the elf after what had just happened. He knew he definitely wasn't going to! Not for a while at least, that had scared him; he was still shaken even.

"Aye, it will put a strain of his injuries if he stays like that," Elrond said wisely. "Bring the herbs and bandages with." He wasn't sure if he'd actually put them on the elf while he was sleeping, though. He didn't want him to wake up and panic. With how fragile Legolas' condition was they were going to have to be extra cautious around him.

Elrond carefully picked up the blonde and carried him to his room. Aragorn had grabbed the needed supplies. The twins followed them, wondering what they could do – if anything – to help.

The elf-lord put Legolas onto his bed. Looking over he found that Aragorn had set the herbs and bandages down on a small table near the bed. After, he went to pull up a chair; the twins did as well.

"My sons," the elder elf started, "I will stay with him. We should give him space this time." It didn't matter how much they argued this time. Legolas just could not be by a lot of people and that was that. Usually they'd all stay in the room, but it just wasn't possible now.

"But Ada—" they started, still trying to win their case.

"Nay, you are to sleep in your own chambers," Elrond said calmly but in a tone that clearly showed his seriousness and that he wouldn't be dissuaded.

The human and the twins sighed heavily but didn't try anymore. They knew when their father got that tone not to argue anymore. It would do no good and only anger their father. He rarely got angry, but when he did… well, you didn't want to be around.

Elrond looked out of the balcony that was slightly open, for Legolas enjoyed feeling the breeze and, during the day, the sun that usually shone through. It was now night with the wind's caressing touch being chilled. The stars were clear and shinning brightly with the moon giving light to the garden below. He couldn't believe how fast the day had left them and let night take over.

The three saw their father stare out the window with a sad expression. That was unusual, for he'd hide it, so he wouldn't worry anyone. Then again, how could this situation not worry someone or not make them sad?

"Ada…" Elladan uncertainly said in a quiet voice.

The elder elf lifted his gaze from the balcony and stared at Legolas instead. "You should all get some rest. I'm sure you are all tired," he said never lifting his eyes off the blonde in front of him.

They knew there was no use in saying anything to allow them to stay and they knew why their father was so forlorn – as were they – so there was no point in inquiring.

The three left saying their goodnights and each went off to their own chambers, which were close to Legolas' anyway.

Elrond pulled up the chair that Aragorn had started to, and put it next to Legolas' bed, getting ready for a long night. He would be the one to watch over the young elf until he recovered. He wouldn't change nights with his sons as they usually did, for Legolas was in need of great help; a lot more than he had ever before.

* * *

Legolas' eyes snapped open from another nightmare. He looked around frightened, and was startled to see someone on his left.

He looked harder and sighed in relief. It was just Elrond, nothing to be afraid of. The elder elf was sleeping in a chair with his head in his arms that were on the bed. It was pretty unusual for the elf-lord to fall asleep while watching a patient, especially a close one. _He probably thought I would not wake 'til morning, _the blonde elf thought, looking out the balcony, the drapes were still pulled back so the moon shone in. With all the memories it was impossible to get a full night's sleep.

Legolas carefully slid from underneath his covers and set his feet on to the ground. Dizziness took over then, but luckily it didn't last long. He walked unsteadily over to his balcony. Stepping outside he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the nature around him deeply. He hadn't been able to just relax in a while now. It felt so good to be away from everyone and just enjoy the things around him.

He slowly opened his eyes and moved to the railing. He crossed his arms on it and looked about him. Seeing how the moon cast its glow on all the plants, water, and animals.

Elrond watched the blonde elf in content. He had woken up when Legolas had gotten out of bed and watched to see what he was doing. He was glad to see he had a tranquil look on his face, that he had been able to see when the elf had turned his head. It was the first time he had seen it since he had returned and it overjoyed his heart. He didn't want to disrupt the elf so he stayed where he was, watching for any signs of discomfort or pleasure. Preferably the pleasure.

It had been an hour since Legolas had gone onto the balcony and Elrond was starting to wonder if he'd even come back in. Did he feel safer outside?

He had seen the blonde sit down and lean against the wall. Curious as to if he fell asleep, the elf-lord stood up quietly and walked over to where he was.

He smiled when he saw that Legolas had indeed fallen asleep and actually had a peaceful look on his face, whereas both times before they were anything but. Should he bring him to his bed now? He didn't want to disturb his sleep, though. Maybe it was that he felt safer outside. It was obvious that he blonde needed sleep, too.

Elrond sighed heavily and went inside. Grabbing the blanket, he then went back to the sleeping elf and draped it over him, making sure to not wake him. As an elf, the cold didn't affect him, but it was more for comfort.

Legolas turned his head a little but, to Elrond's relief, didn't wake up. He decided that he'd move his position as well and stay out there with the elf. There were already chairs out there. His sons and Legolas, of course, liked to sit out and enjoy the days and just sit around and talk.

* * *

It was early the next morning when he was awoken by a scream. It startled him and he looked around at first.

Then he saw Legolas. He was fighting off the invisible force again. Telling it to stop, get away; begging it not to hurt him anymore. It tore Elrond's heart in two. He had hoped the young elf would have been able to get a full night's rest. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Legolas," the elf-lord tried, not touching him for fear of a worse reaction. "Wake up, penneth. Tis only a nightmare."

This, however, had no response. Elrond truly hadn't expected it to either. He had hoped so, though.

Legolas' screams got louder and he struggled harder, more violent as well. The screams were a sound of complete anguish. Whatever they were doing to him in his nightmare was putting the elf in terrible pain, almost unbearable by the sounds of it; both emotionally and physically.

"Legolas! Come on, Legolas. Wake up!" the elder elf tried harder, and dared to touch the elf, slightly shaking his shoulder.

Surprisingly, it had the complete opposite reaction as before. The blonde actually woke up! Unexpected, but a very good thing indeed.

Legolas opened his eyes quickly and saw Elrond's worried face in front of his own. At first it startled him, but he recovered.

The elf-lord was shocked to see that he blonde had tears in his eyes.

"Thank the Valar," the prince whispered hoarsely. He had thought his nightmare had been real and that he hadn't escaped the humans. That his escape had all been a dream. However, here Elrond was. The tears that had built up during his nightmare had been so close to falling that they did now, from despair and relief. Remembering those terrible things; seeing them again refreshed his mind, even if he did not wish for them to and he hated it.

"Legolas…" the dark-haired elf said sadly. He brought the blonde close to him and gave him a hug without thinking. The elf he considered a son was crying! What else would he do?

Legolas immediately stiffened against the close contact and almost started to try to break free. Then he told himself that it was only Elrond, who was like his father. He could handle his touch. He could.

The hug now turned into comfort as his thoughts allowed him to accept it. He returned it and buried his head into Elrond's chest, sobbing uncontrollably, finally letting it all out.

The elf-lord held the golden head against his chest and rubbed his back with his other hand, trying to soothe the elf. He was crestfallen by this sight. Legolas had just broken down crying; last time he had done that was when he was an elfling, a couple millennia ago. He was, however, relieved that the sudden physical contact hadn't cause a reaction like before. Maybe this would help the young elf. Right now, though, the only thing he cared about was giving the comfort Legolas so desperately needed.

* * *

;-; So sad.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, though. Please tell me what you all think. I'm sure I had more to say but at the moment I can't think straight and am typing terribly! Eesh… sorry if there are extra typos!

Man, it took me forever to get a time when I could post this, so I'm doin' it at 3:30 AM. -.- -shrugs-

_Review Responses_

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Poor Legolas indeed!

**Lynx Yamato** – Yeah, not goin' to be shounen ai… already explained about that ish. Thx for the review. n.n Did I actually put in good details? I've been trying to work on that little problem, since I'm bad at putting them in.

**faceted-mind** – Lol… yeah, that's my fav pairing… I'll read almost any, but… yeah. n.n Lol… don't worry, I will always finish my stories… unless I have no choice on the matter, of course… -.-

**justso** – Yes, I know they die from rape, but I just did a fic with him fading and I don't want them to be too close. Besides, it is called _**fan**_fiction for a reason, ya know?

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yeah, it's goin' to be only friendship… don't worry. That's what I meant for it to be in the first place…

**hello Dr.** – Lol… gah, you're right. n.n Yeah, I know there's a lot with this story-line and whatnot, but… -shrugs- Thx so much! n.n

**jen** – Thank you! n.n

**InsanePirate624** – There ya are! n.n Missed talkin' to you in the last fic. n.n;; Yeah, it's not goin' to be shounen ai, though. Sequel still will be! n.n Thx, btw.

**DriggerWhiteTiger** – Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. n.n

**Blue Eyed Angel2** – Yeah, it is! And so do I! Poor Legolas! I should give him a break in at least _one_ of my fics… If that's possible… Hasn't happened yet! n.n;; He'll prob'ly be able to help him, but won't be his lover… in this one… n.n

**kel** – Yeah, poor Legolas! ;-;

**Gemini969** – Thank you. Hope the update was soon enough. n.n

**empath89** – Yeah, so do I, but it just won't work with this fic… too bad, though. Poor Legolas, indeed!

**ulia** – Thanks so much! n.n Glad ya liked it so much. n.n

**Kiharu-sama** – Ah... gah! That pairing scares me so freakin' much it's not even funny! Yeah, I'm all for the A/L, but it just won't work in this fic. Lol! Why'd ya read it then?

**Anonymous** – Yeah, exactly why I wasn't goin' to make it be slash in the first place. Already explained all that ish before so… yeah. And I don't believe in God, or that there are even any gods so it wouldn't really matter. Why is it so wrong to be gay/bi in the first place?

I'm so glad so much of you reviewed! It made me day! n.n Except for one of you peoples, but one out of seventeen isn't bad. Not bad at all! -grins- Thanks so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapt as well!

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	3. Estel, hope

**Disclaimer**: I own _everything_ and _everyone_ of LotR. Okay, okay, I don't. Ya happy? I own _nothing_! ;-;

**Warnings**: Angst, angst… ummm… maybe some more… angst. And… uhhh… rated R for rape! No flames please! No A/L in here, either… ;-;

Sry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Well, I dunno how this chapter quite turned out… I'm sick and I dunno how it effected my writing… --shrugs-- Just let me know what you think, alright?

I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this fic, too. n.n Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them comin'! n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Three: ****Estel, hope**

Legolas cried for a long time, letting out all his anguish, helplessness, and despair.

Elrond was only glad to give comfort to the distraught elf. He knew how much he needed this.

The blonde's tears had finally stopped, but he didn't move and still clung to the back of the elf-lord's tunic as if it were his lifeline.

"Legolas, look at me," Elrond said, after minutes had passed. He had to try and help the poor elf again; hopefully he'd be able to get farther this time.

The younger elf slowly brought his tear-stained face up to the elder elf.

Elrond's resolve almost broke when he saw this, but he had to help. "You need to tell me what happened to you so I can help. I will not tell anyone, if you wish…" he added, urging the elf.

At this Legolas lowered his now dull blue eyes, ashamed.

"There is no need to be ashamed, penneth. I'm sure it was not your fault," he assured the blonde. He had seen the shame in his eyes before they were lowered. He thought he knew what had happened. Now, he just needed to hear it because he desperately prayed against all the evidence that it was not true. "Please, Legolas…"

"I-I… cannot…" Legolas stuttered. To Elrond's dismay tears welled-up again. It was too hard to talk about it, especially to the elf-lord. The images made it even more difficult.

"Iston, but you must," the elf-lord pried, hoping he would not come to regret it later. "If you truly cannot, then just allow me to treat _all_ your wounds," he said after minutes of silence.

"But…" the blonde trailed off, not knowing what to say. He could think of no excuses this time, either.

"Please, Legolas, they have already gone untreated for too long, the wounds on your legs especially," Elrond said in a pleading tone, with slight hesitation on the word 'legs.' This definitely wasn't good for the elf… to say the least. He had probably reopened the wounds during one of his nightmares as well.

Legolas very reluctantly nodded in agreement. He'd do it, but only for Elrond. He hated to worry everyone so much. Maybe this would ease their worry… he hoped. _Why did I end up here? _he thought. There were too many caring people around, which was usually a very good thing, but now they pried too much. Maybe, if possible, he'd try to leave later…

Why had Elrond been so hesitant anyway? Did he know? Probably. Legolas hated the notion, but the elder elf had been a healer for thousands of years now; he had seen many situations so it wasn't unlikely that he knew. Still, though… Legolas preferred him not knowing.

Elrond told the blonde to lie on the bed since Aragorn had already brought the herbs and bandages in.

Before Legolas moved he looked at the healer and with a forlorn expression said, "Just… just do not tell the others… please."

"Of course," the elf-lord said without hesitation. As a healer, confidentiality was a given if it was something so traumatizing. He was sure this was tearing the blonde up on the inside even more than what he showed unintentionally.

When Legolas laid on the bed his breathing increased, fear was starting to take over. He tried to calm it. And it worked…

Then Elrond got to his legs. The distraught elf started to panic.

The healer hoped he wouldn't react like this; at the moment he could do nothing to calm him down. All the soothing words, shouts of his name, all the things that had worked before, now had no effect.

He swore under his breath when he realized Legolas had retreated too far into his mind to comprehend anything going on around him. He didn't know if he'd be able to snap the blonde out of it this time.

Next thing Legolas knew he was pinned down by four humans. There were too many of them; there was no chance of escape, especially not now. They apparently knew the strength of elves, for they did not underestimate him in the slightest.

"Caught you, my little elf," the human, who had knocked him down and was now on top of him, whispered in his ear, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Get off!" the blonde shouted, trying to shake the foolish human off his back. However, the others had too tight of a hold on him.

"Oh no, my elf, that would make this impossible," the same human said, while starting to take Legolas' leggings off.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, but more of terror. This was not happening!

"Legolas! Legolas, come back to me!" The blonde heard from somewhere deep within his horrible memory. He immediately focused on the voice, wanting nothing more than to escape what was happening to him.

Then he realized who was talking: Elrond. He snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to react like this again!

Legolas turned on his side, bringing his arms over his head, ignoring the screams of protest his body sent him. Tears escaped again, however, this time it did not last long.

Elrond was relieved when he saw that the young elf had returned, but then his mood declined when he saw the effect it had on the already distraught elf. He placed a hand on the elf's arm. "I'm so sorry, Legolas," he said sadly. He shouldn't have pressured him into this. He had treated the wounds on his upper section again, though. If only he could treat the more important ones!

The prince didn't say anything or move, still shaken by the terrible memory.

Elrond watched Legolas sadly. It was cases like this that were the hardest for the victim, and the healer. It only made it harder since Legolas was like his own son.

He sat on the chair from before and buried his head into his hands. Was there nothing he could do to help? Rape wasn't commonly treated among elves, for the victims normally died before anyone could help them, or they died even with the help. It was a terrible crime against any race, but even worse for elves. They were a pure race, with love of nature; most of which with no evil temptations… of course there were the few, like with any race. Rape was too much for elves to handle. The ones that survived it, which were very few indeed, were scarred for life and were never the same.

The elf-lord sighed heavily. What would become of Legolas? He could not allow him to die! That was all he knew at the moment.

He looked back at the broken elf and saw that he had fallen asleep. That was a good thing. He definitely needed the sleep. His exhausted body hardly received any whatsoever. Elrond only wished it would last for more than a few hours before the nightmares took over the poor elf's mind. Maybe he could brew up a tea to help when he next woke. It would be worth the try for sure.

The elder elf heard footsteps approaching. He stood up and quickly went to the door. He didn't want whoever it was to accidentally wake up the elf. By the sound of it, though, it was his son, Estel. The footsteps were too heavy to be an elf's.

He opened the door and… sure enough, Estel stood there with a worried expression marring his handsome features.

"What are you doing up, ion-nin?" the dark-haired elf whispered the question, although he knew the answer already.

The human took note of the tone and came to the conclusion that either Legolas was asleep or loud voices would startle him again. "I could sleep no longer," he whispered trying to look beyond his father to his friend to see his condition. "Is… is he doing any better?"

"Nay, the nightmares are haunting him; causing him to get little to no rest," said Elrond sadly. He put his finger to his lips, telling his son to be quiet and allowed his son to enter.

The human nodded and walked over to Legolas. Looking at the elf made his heart clench. The elf slept with his eyes closed, which was unusual for elves, for they only slept like that when in agony, exhaustion or emotional distress. Unfortunately, it was all of the above for the elf before him. His rest was anything but peaceful.

"Has he told you anything yet?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"Nay; he came close to it, but said he could not tell me," the elf-lord replied, looking at his son. He could tell this was tearing him apart as well. He hated seeing his friend in such a condition… as did everyone else, but Aragorn was the closest to the elf, it was bound to hurt more.

"Estel, you really should get more rest…" Elrond said caringly. He knew that the human would not be able to sleep, however, even if he could convince him to go to his chambers, which would be a very difficult task indeed.

"You need not say that to know my response," the human said, going to Legolas' side and taking the chair he was going to before.

The elder elf nodded in agreement. He realized his son probably hadn't even seen the nod, though, for he had been inspecting the blonde elf before him.

Elrond looked out the balcony to see the sun was now sending its rays over everything instead of the moon's glow.

He sighed. He'd just let Aragorn stay with his friend. Legolas needed his anyway, even if it only placed a deep fear within him. Aragorn was human; nothing could change that. But what also couldn't be changed was the fact that Aragorn and Legolas were very close friends. The blonde would soon realize this and overcome his fear. He desperately hoped.

The elf-lord clenched his fist in anger. Those humans needed to pay for doing this to such an innocent and peaceful elf. How could they do such a thing in the first place! It angered him to no end.

Elrond looked to his son and saw how much this whole situation hurt him. Legolas would panic the most around him since it was humans that had caused this. Aragorn had no idea that humans had done something to him either.

Aragorn seemed to be glad just being by the elf, or better than before at least. Here he was able to keep an eye on the elf and help if possible.

Elrond, knowing Legolas was in great hands, slipped out of the room to freshen up a bit; not to mention stretch his legs. While they didn't get stiff like a human's might during that amount of time it was still good to walk around. It also gave him some time to think about a few things without distractions being around him, and it gave the two friends time together, which, hopefully, wouldn't be a bad thing. He couldn't stay away for too long, however. He didn't want to leave him there, with Aragorn – a human – in case he panicked like before. This was terrible for his son, for hehad done nothing wrong; he had only been born human.

* * *

Aragorn watched Legolas with a deep sadness. He looked so… vulnerable and even fragile. He had never seen him this way before and he hated seeing it now.

Aragorn thought he heard Legolas say something, but wasn't sure. He listened carefully, and heard nothing.

A few minutes later he swore he heard something again. He looked down at Legolas harder and saw that his lips were actually moving. He moved closer, his head to the side so his ear was near Legolas' mouth.

The elf was speaking! It had just been too quiet for his human ears to pick up, except for a few words here and there.

Should he wake him or let him sleep?

He decided to just let him sleep. If the dream got like it was before then he'd do something about it.

Before he sat back down he heard something that shocked and confused him. 'Human.' He didn't now what to make of this. Legolas' tone held only fear when speaking. Had he done something to his friend? He could remember nothing, but had he done it on accident; without realizing it? He wasn't sure. He'd have to inquire when the elf woke up.

Legolas' mumbled words were becoming louder. "No… human… Stop..." The man caught the few words, as the elf started to struggle as before. The fear in the words caused the most pain to the ranger. He hated hearing the once strong and proud elf sound like this.

A stab of fear shot through his heart when a horrible thought hit him. It had entered his mind before as well, but he had instantly pushed it away without another thought. With all the injuries Legolas had… How his behavior was towards him; even Elrond… Had Legolas been… No, he refused to believe it… but, that seemed to be the only explanation. Or was it? Valar, he hoped not.

Legolas' thrashing was becoming more violent and harmful towards his health. Aragorn had to wake him up, it had progressed too much. He should have been paying more attention.

After a few minutes of desperate pleas and shaking, the blonde finally awoke with a start; tears once against falling silently down his face.

Aragorn had to fight hard against his own emotions so he would be able to help his friend, or try to.

Legolas stared at Aragorn in fear at first, his memories still fresh in his mind. He started to back away from him.

"Peace, mellon-nin. All is well. None shall harm you; especially not I," the human said soothingly. He only hoped it would get through the elf's troubled mind.

"…Estel?" the blonde asked seemingly just noticing it was him. It even sounded doubtful, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"I'm right here," the ranger reassured his terrified friend. "Worry not."

Legolas seemed to relax a little when he realized that he had only had another nightmare. He let out a shaky sigh of frustration. He had come to the conclusion that they would never stop haunting him.

Aragorn was going to go closer to the blonde elf to get him the comfort he needed, however, he thought better of it, remembering what his reaction was before. It felt like his heart was physically being torn in two by this whole situation and that he couldn't even give his friend the needed comfort because he became terrified by his presence. He was at a lost for what to do.

"Forgive me, Legolas. I know not what I can do," he said dejectedly. "Tell me, please. I want to help you, mellon-nin."

The prince looked at him and shook his head sadly. "I do not think you can…" It sounded like the elf had given up on... everything. In face, he had; the only thing that kept him going was Aragorn, his family and friends. Even if he reacted to the people around him as he did, it wasn't intentional and he still cared deeply for all of them. He felt completely horrible for how he had been reacting towards his best friend. However, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Aragorn stared at the blonde elf in disbelief. Since when did the stubborn Prince of Mirkwood give up so easily? He couldn't believe it. He _never_ gave up like this! Then again, a situation like this had never happened before. He wished it could have stayed that way, too. But… still, he hated seeing the usual cheerful elf so… forlorn and broken; like there was no hope left. Well, he'd just have to restore that hope. He was true to his name: Estel, and brought hope to many impossible situations. He swore he would revive the hope within Legolas. He couldn't bear to see the elf fade; it would tear him up.

"Mellon-nin, do not say such things. And do not lose hope," the human said comfortingly.

Legolas gave a faint smile, but it was there nonetheless and it brought Aragorn's mood up slightly. "Hannon le, Estel," the elf said, glad for the distraction from his memories.

He didn't know what he could possibly do, though. The fear in him kept growing. He thought that he'd be fine if Aragorn kept his distance, however. That hurt more than anything at the moment: not being able to have his friend close.

"Legolas…?" the young man asked uncertainly. The blonde elf had buried his face in his hands.

Aragorn frowned deeply. What could he do? What could _anyone_ do?

* * *

What indeed. n.n

Hope you're all still enjoying this. I dunno if I really like this one too much, though. --shrugs-- At least my updates are frequent, right? I just hope they stay that way… n.n;;;

_Review Responses_… I was about to type 'alerts'… -.-;;; seepy time…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – So do I! Let's all go after them!

**MoroTheWolfGod** – I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'… maybe… n.n;;

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Lol… but wasn't it just sooo interesting? O.O Wow! …thx so much for the wonderful comment! I cannot believe you think such of me. I'm… in shock… O.O Arigatou!

**empath89** – Thx; I'm glad ya liked that scene. n.n To tell ya that truth… I did, too… --shifts eyes-- Nay, sry, should have worded that better before. The sequel was for Iinotia (my first LotR fic). Sry for the wording it like that.

**Lynx Yamato** – Thank you so much! n.n

**Harry Estel** – I know! The poor elf! Let's all cry for him… ;-; Heh… yeah, it definitely won't be. Two already suspect… --sighs-- Poor, poor Legolas…

**Gemini969 **– Thx… hope that was soon. n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – I know! ;-;

**ak-stinger** – Of course he does… ;-; Yeah, I'm not, though… that's prob'ly goin' to be quite difficult for me to write it how I want it… if that make sense… at the moment it doesn't but it prob'ly will later… not all here right now… -.-

**Kiharu-sama** – Eesh... I had to read your review again. And… it scares me! Gah! Just… those two… ahhh… just… not right… --sighs-- To each his own, I guess…

**drew'sgirl** – Thank you! And so do I. n.n

**kel** – I know! --sniff sniff--

**Azla** – Thank you... and I shall. n.n Yeah, and it's such a sad one, too.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews again! n.n Please keep them comin'! I love each and every one of them! n.n

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne


	4. Concern

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR. I just like to torture the characters… namely Legolas. n.n;;;

**Warnings**: No A/L. ;-; Just won't work on this fic. Rated R for rape! No flames please!

Man, finally! I can post this now. Sheesh… I've been tryin' to do it for days. Was goin' to on Thursday I believe, but then my bro's friend came over… --sighs-- It's almost impossible to get time to type this up. --shakes head-- It's sad really… Buuut… I finally got it up. n.n I only hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Four: ****Concern**

Elrond walked down the hall, but stopped within seconds. He heard the twins talking in Elrohir's room. He wasn't too happy that they weren't sleeping, however, he wasn't surprised. They had to be worried about Legolas, after all. Elrohir was probably still shaken from the events of earlier; Elladan was more than likely helping him, too.

He walked to the door and paused. Then he knocked, deciding he'd get the information from the younger twin now about before.

There was silence in the room, and then someone came to the door and opened it.

"Ada…" Elladan, who had answered the door, said surprised. He hadn't expected his father to leave Legolas' side.

The elf-lord gave a small smile. "Estel is with Legolas now," he said, knowing the cause of shock. "I wish to speak with both of you," he said now completely serious.

"Of course," the elder twin said, stepping aside allowing his father to enter. He, as well as Elrohir, knew what this was about.

Elrohir looked down at his hands waiting for his father to ask the questions. He really hadn't been looking forward to this. He thought it wouldn't be as soon, though… not that it truly mattered.

"Elrohir," the elf-lord started, "whatever happened I'm sure it is not your fault. As you now know something very traumatic happened to Legolas. You could have known not before."

The younger twin nodded, though unconvinced. Both his father and Estel had told him to be careful around the blonde elf. He acted rashly instead.

"Is he doing alright now?" Elrohir asked hesitantly. He still felt bad for causing Legolas to act how he had, even if it wasn't on purpose.

"He's fine at the moment," Elrond answered. Then decided to get to business. He couldn't leave the prince alone with Estel for long, after all. "What happened to Legolas when we found you three?"

Elladan looked to his twin and saw sadness. He'd just let him tell what happened, though. He'd probably be able to describe it better since he was closer to the blonde at the time. He did see everything too, but still…

Elrohir sighed. "Legolas entered the room stumbling against the wall and seemed to be in a lot of pain," he started from the beginning, he knew his father would want to know everything, "so I tried to stop him and grabbed onto his hand. As soon as I did, he looked at me frightened. He begged for me not to hurt him and then sank to the floor in tears. Then you and Estel came in. That is all." There really wasn't that much to tell. Even so, it unnerved him.

Elrond frowned at this information. "You did nothing else?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not."

The elder elf swore under his breath. Those humans had to be found and punished for what they did to Legolas! Usually he wasn't one for revenge or anything, but this… this was just plain cruel and was definitely an exception.

The twins looked at their father wide-eyed. They rarely heard him swear. Maybe once or twice since birth, and that was saying something!

"What is it, Adar?" Elladan asked. Did something that his brother said help Elrond figure something out? "What is wrong with Legolas?" he queried.

Both twins looked at their father waiting for the answer. They were fairly sure he knew already.

The elf-lord gave them a sympathetic look. He knew how much they were worried about their friend. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell," he answered.

"Why not?" both asked upset. He knew! Why would he not tell them!

"I cannot," he said shaking his head. "I told Legolas I would not and I shall not break that."

The two stared at him for a moment. Then Elrohir spoke up, looking directly into Elrond's eyes to see a reaction. "Was… was Legolas…" He took a deep breath unable to believe he was even asking this. "Was he… raped?"

Elladan looked at him as if he was insane. But Elrohir's gaze wasn't toward him. He looked to his father, which was where his twin was looking.

The younger twin had seen sadness and a kind of truth before Elrond was able to conceal any of his other emotions from them, he knew Elrohir was watching for just that. He was kind of surprised the elf had figured it out, but after his incident with Legolas it was understandable.

"The truth, Father," Elrohir said sternly. The way Legolas had been behaving… it all added up this one situation. Even if he wished he was wrong, he had little doubt he was.

Elrond sighed heavily and looked at his younger son. "I cannot say," was his answer again. Even if he had figured it out… Legolas had asked him not to.

Unfortunately, both twins could see the truth behind their father's eyes. It told them that what Elrohir had asked was in fact the truth. If he showed this on purpose, they knew not.

Both twins were shocked and horrified; Elladan even had to sit down, lest he fall. He just couldn't believe this. His cheerful and loving friend had been… raped? No, it wasn't possible.

"Does Estel know yet?" Elladan asked in a whisper from the chair he had taken.

Elrond shook his head. He might as well answer their questions now. They knew; that was obvious, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped that Legolas wouldn't be angry with him. Then he remembered that he had to go back to the two. It had been long enough; possibly too long. If it had, though, someone would have come to get him. "I must go check on Legolas," he said, walking to the door.

The twins followed him, wishing to see how their friend was holding up, especially after the terrible news they had just received.

Elrond kept walking. He had expected his sons to follow him. There would be no point in them sleeping either, for they were usually up around this time.

The three walked in silence to Legolas' room.

* * *

Aragorn was at a lost for what to do. He could see the fear rising in Legolas' eyes, too. When he noticed the elf's breathing rate increasing he took a seat in the chair he had been in before in hopes of it calming his friend down. It wasn't close to him after all, and he was no longer moving.

_Why did this have to happen to him? _Aragorn thought sadly. _We cannot allow this to continue. __It shall tear him apart._

Legolas' head snapped up to the door.

The ranger followed his gaze and figured someone must be on their way; his human ears just weren't sharp enough to hear the steps yet. They were either going to pass by or it could be his father on his way back. He hoped it was his father. Even though he hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Legolas he feared he wouldn't get one. The elf was just too frightened of him.

He got up and went to the door, seeing Legolas flinch when he stood. He sighed sadly, but continued.

Aragorn opened the door and was relieved to see it was his father, but was somewhat surprised to see his brothers as well. Elrond would know how to calm the young elf down. He knew he wasn't able to. His friend flinched when he only stood!

He doubted his brothers would be able to help though; if anything they'd make it worse.

"Estel," the elf-lord said slightly surprised, he hadn't expected the human to open the door before he even got there. "Is something wrong?" he asked, he didn't likethe look of worry on his son's face. Maybe he had been on his way to get him. That would explain why he answered so quickly.

"I cannot get Legolas to calm down. It's not too bad right now, but I fear his panic is growing," the human replied walking back towards the blonde. He didn't get close this time, however, and didn't pass the chair he had been sitting in.

Elrohir stood back by the door, only taking a few steps into the room, while Elladan went next to Aragorn trying to give the human comfort. He knew how difficult this must be for him. As for the younger twin… well, he was afraid that a repeat of the time before would happen so stayed well away, to be on the safe side.

Elrond looked to Legolas, who was eyeing Aragorn warily; his eyelids only half open as if he were going to fall asleep at any given moment. He looked beyond exhausted.

"You should rest, penneth," he suggested, it was obviously needed. _The nightmares must be affecting him still, _he thought sadly.

Legolas quickly looked over to the elder elf. "No, I will not!" he shouted afraid.

The others were taken aback by this reaction. "But Legolas, you need to rest…" Aragorn tried.

The young elf shook his head frantically. "I cannot. No, no, I cannot," he repeated over and over again.

"Penneth—"

"No! You cannot make me and I shall not – cannot sleep!" His panic was getting worse. He wouldn't sleep. He couldn't. The memories that plagued him made it unbearable. He received no rest while sleeping so there was no point. The memories were all the more a reason to avoid it.

The three elves and human reluctantly let it go… for now. They knew he wasn't going to give in to their pleas.

"You need to at least eat something," the elf-lord said, no room for argument in his voice. This he wouldn't allow to slide. It was far too important. It was bad enough that he refused sleep. He'd have to do something about that later. The elf was already barely eating as it was – if anything at all. In fact, he didn't know if he had eaten since he had arrived and who knows when before he arrived.

Elrond turned to the door and found Elrohir still standing near it. "Could you get some food, Elrohir?" he asked. It didn't seem as though the younger twin was doing anything to help at the moment anyway.

Elrohir nodded and then left, glad he could be of some help.

"Is he still shaken from earlier, Elladan?" Aragorn couldn't help but ask. He was starting to worry about his brother as well now.

The elder twin nodded. "I know not how I can help either."

"W-what happened to him?" the prince asked confused and worried.

All eyes turned to him.

"You cannot remember?" Aragorn was the first to ask the question in everyone's mind.

"Nay. Should I?" the blonde answered, thinking about anything that could have happened.

There was silence for a while before Elrond spoke up, shaking his head. "It is probably for the best that you do not. Worry not about it."

Elrohir had nothing to worry about after all. Elladan would have to tell him that when he could. The two elves and one human thought along the same lines. That wasn't good, though. Had Legolas been so scared that he had forgotten what had really been going on around him? Had he even known that it had been Elrohir who had grabbed him? Elrond doubted it, as did everyone else.

"But… what happened?" the blonde asked again. He felt like he had done something, however, he couldn't recall.

"Nothing, Legolas. Nothing," Elladan said in a tone that showed that they weren't going to tell him. There was no need for him to know and they didn't know how he would react to it. He might not even do anything for all they knew.

The prince sighed and let it go. He was so tired. He just didn't want to argue. He only wanted to sleep, but that was out of the question.

The room lapsed into silence. None knew what to say. Legolas didn't mind it in the least. He didn't want anyone to ask him questions and he didn't really feel like talking. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing. Elrond knew what happened to him, this he knew, but did the others? He had no idea. He supposed it was possible, though. After all, Elrond had figured it out. He desperately hoped the others hadn't.

The door opened; all but Legolas looked over. He wanted everyone to leave. He appreciated their concern, but he just wanted to be alone.

He heard the others conversing. Elrohir had returned with the food. He really wasn't hungry. He knew there was no way that he would be able to avoid eating, though.

He sighed heavily. All of them would make him eat.

All of a sudden a face with light brown hair and a malicious grin flashed before his eyes.

"Legolas…?" Aragorn asked concerned. The elf had closed his eyes, more than likely due to exhaustion and his body had then tensed up; that, he didn't know the cause of.

The prince snapped his eyes open. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them in the first place. He looked over at Aragorn and the face flashed through his mind again. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Are you alright, mellon-nin?" the human asked sadly. It was a stupid question, this he knew, but his friend was acting even more strange than before. Of course Legolas wasn't alright. After what he must have been through how could anyone be?

The blonde gave no response. Then lifted his head, opening his eyes. He nearly forgot. He could not even close his eyes now, for fear of their faces appearing again.

"Here, Legolas. Eat some food," Elrohir said, having the tray outstretched for the blonde to take. He had brought some food for everyone else as well, for he figured no one had had anything to eat before they came to Legolas' room, especially not Aragorn.

The young elf took the tray of food and set it on his lap. One look at the food made him feel nauseous but he tried to ignore it.

The others settled into chairs and ate their own food. Everyone was silent. Unfortunately, it was an uncomfortable silence. When the twins, Legolas and Aragorn were together usually there would be must laughter and talking. It was unnerving with how quiet it was; everyone had such sorrowful expressions as well.

Elrond hated seeing everyone like this. If only he could figure out some type of way to help the scarred elf…

The elf-lord looked over to said elf and noticed that he hadn't even touched the food before him.

"You need to eat, penneth," he said caringly. He knew he probably wasn't hungry, but it was important for his recovery.

Legolas didn't look up; he did, however, pick up a piece of bread and take a bite of it.

Elrond sighed. _Well, at least it's something..._

* * *

--sighs-- I dunno if I like how this is anymore. I liked my first two chapters… that's about it… ;-; Maybe I can get it goin' again… --shrugs-- We shall see… I hope you guys are at least enjoying this. I did lose some people, though, but that is to be expected. Is it goin' down hill or what? Give me some pointers (nicely) if you wish. n.n

Gah! I cannot type worth anything today so if there are even more typos than usual… that would be why.

_Review Responses_

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Heh… well, I'm glad ya found out somehow. n.n

**inulover28** – Lol… nice. Glad you're likin' it. n.n I know! Legolas is the best! n.n;;

**Kiharu-sama** – Eh… I don't think he is quite yet. Someone's goin' to kick some human ass… just dunno who yet…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – So do I!

**HarryEstel** – Lol… yeah, have to make him suffer more first… eesh… that's kinda scary-like…

**empath89** – I hope it does, too. I have no idea if it actually will. I'm overdue for a sad ending… --ponders--

**Lynx Yamato** – Uhh… ya do know that I had a warning for it in the first chapt, right? Lol…. well, humans are stupid so that's alright. n.n Thx!

**Pasha ToH** – Glad ya think so. n.n Yeah, typos can't be helped. I try to get them, but I type too fast to notice all them. Sry! Hope ya can just ignore them. n.n I'm even doin' more today… ;-;

**Gemini969** – Glad you're still likin' it. Hope ya still do. n.n

Well, thanks again for all the reviews guys! Please keep them comin'! I love to hear all of your opinions. n.n

**_Plz Review!_** Ya know ya want to. n.n

Ja ne


	5. Plan

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR… but some posters. n.n …Legolas posters. -grins-

**Warnings**: No A/L. Rated R for rape.

It seems like forever since I've last updated, but it really hasn't been. Only since, like the 30th-ish. -shrugs- Oh well…

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Five: ****Plan**

Legolas barely ate any of the food that was before him. However, the others were unable to convince him to eat more. The elf looked even more pale than before and, if they didn't know any better, they would have thought him sick.

After everything was put away they all talked for a while… well, all but Legolas. They were trying to cheer him up, for all hated seeing him in his present condition. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help him. He would just nod and sometimes give a small, emotionless smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

It was silent for a good ten minutes when no one knew what to talk about. They were actually surprised that they had found something to talk about in the first place.

Legolas suddenly swung his legs over the side of his bed. He had already been sitting up, since he felt like he was weak and vulnerable lying down; he had felt too much of that as of late.

Aragorn jumped up from his seat. "What are you doing, Legolas?" he asked, concerned for his friend's health.

Said elf was startled by the human's quick actions and paused in the middle of getting up. He recovered quickly, though, seeing that he wasn't moving anymore, and continued to stand. As soon as he did so dizziness took over and the world slightly tilted. Thankfully, he was able to conceal it from the others.

"I am getting out of this bed. I have no broken bones, and my injuries are not bad enough to make me unable to walk. I see no need to confine me to my bed," the prince said firmly. He was tired of being stuck in his bed; not able to do anything. Sure, he ached all over and it hurt to walk, but they didn't need to know that. Indeed that would make it near impossible for him to leave his bed, let alone his chambers!

The four were shocked by this. Legolas hadn't sounded this stern in… well, since the last time they saw him. It was the Legolas they all knew. He had never been one to be confined to bed. How long would he be able to act like that, though? Not very long, they guessed.

The young elf did have a point, however. There really was no need for him to stay in bed, except to _sleep_! …which he had blatantly refused. Also, even if no one else seemed to notice the elf's falter when he stood, Elrond had. It deeply concerned him. If Legolas continued on this way he was bound to collapse from exhaustion. And there had to be some way to get Legolas to agree to him treating his injuries… the more important ones. There was nothing he could do to stop the elf from taking his walk, though.

"Where are you going to go?" Elladan asked the blonde curiously.

Legolas didn't answer and just continued walking, opening the door and walking down the halls.

The twins and Aragorn went after the prince. Elrond, however, had different matters to attend to. None noticed that he hadn't followed as well, for they were all too concerned about Legolas… and with good reason.

Legolas noticed the others following him and sighed heavily. He had hoped that, for some reason, they would let him be alone for a while. There would be no point in trying to convince them in letting him do so. It was impossible and that was all there was to it.

He kept walking down the halls, trying to avoid as much people as possible and was wary of the ones he couldn't. He hated this. These were elves he had known practically his whole life and he was now scared around them. This brought the thoughts of his treatment to Aragorn and the others to attention.

He lowered his head, watching his feet while walking. He was ashamed of himself. How much longer could he take this? How much more suffering would he be able to endure? He didn't think it would be much.

Aragorn watched the elf in front of him. Watched as he'd take routes less traveled, watched as he'd tense and keep a cautious eye on whomever he did pass, watched as he lowered his head as if in defeat. He felt so helpless. He couldn't even think of anything to help the elf. Well, he'd just have to talk to his father about trying to find the despicable humans that had done this to Legolas. That would be a difficult task indeed. However, it had to be done. No question about that.

The human had been behind the twins while walking so just slipped down a different hall without notice.

He was so tired. So very tired. He could feel his eyes slowly closing even when walking. It took the blonde a while to realize that he had actually been doing it. Then he quickly opened them fully. His footsteps had been getting slower and slower as well.

He just continued with the leisurely pace, figuring if he was really exhausted enough to be falling asleep while _walking_ then he should slow down a bit. He could make it look like he was taking his time.

Legolas kept walking, however, his aching body told him to rest for a while. Heeding his body's warning he decided to go to the garden and rest there, lest he collapse. It was also very close anyway.

He was relieved when he reached the garden, his body almost gave out on him already, but he stopped it in time not wanting Aragorn (who he hadn't noticed was gone) or the twins to see how weak he truly was. They would definitely make him return to his chambers and his bed.

He headed right to his favorite place, needing to rest before doing anything else… not that he had anything else in mind.

The twins noted Legolas' change in pace with how slow he had been getting. They could sense his weariness, and were worried. This really wasn't a long walk at all. It looked as if he were trying his utmost to not fall asleep at the very second; while walking.

Both followed Legolas into the garden, still oblivious to the fact that Aragorn had left them. They were too focused on keeping an eye on their friend and were trying to think of anything that could possible help him.

They watched with a frown as Legolas slowly lowered himself onto the ground as if it caused him great pain.

"Was Ada able to treat his injuries?" Elladan whispered to Elrohir.

The younger twin looked at the elder one with wide eyes realizing how bad the situation could really be. "I fear not," he answered back quietly. "Should we try to convince him to let Ada?" he queried uncertainly.

"I doubt we would be able to," Elladan replied, though he really wished they could. He at least hoped that it wouldn't be too long before the blonde let Elrond treat his numerous injuries he was sure to have up and down his legs.

Elrohir sighed sadly. He knew his twin was right. He looked ahead of him at Legolas and saw him leaning wearily against a tree. He just realized that the elf had led them right to his favorite spot of the garden.

There was a huge tree with luscious, full, green leaves hanging from every branch. The tree had been growing for as long as anyone could remember. It was the most prominent tree in the whole garden. As an elfling Legolas had climbed it countless times and had to be told many times to get down while he was injured and had somehow escaped to this one place. When he had been having problems and wished for solitude, Aragorn knew exactly where to go to disturb the elf's peace and, of course, help him with whatever was wrong.

Elladan smiled sadly at all the fond memories that surfaced in his mind. He hoped that, if nothing else, the great tree would be able to ease Legolas' inner turmoil.

"Where did Estel go?" Elrohir asked. Then on further consideration, "Better yet, when?" He had noticed it had become much too quiet and, surely, the human would have something to say about all this.

The elder twin looked around. He had been too absorbed in the blonde's welfare to notice his own brother's disappearance. He merely shrugged. He had no idea either; there was nothing they could do about it. Sure, they could look for him, but what would be the point? He was still within Imladris' gates and could encounter no danger. _Then again, I would not put it past Estel... _he thought wryly.

Both let it go and lapsed into silence, although, this time, it wasn't uncomfortable. The garden seemed to be able to lessen their worries.

* * *

Aragorn knocked on the door that led to his father's study. He was sure this was where he had retreated to think about… everything.

"Come in." Sure enough, Elrond answered from the other side of the door.

The human opened the door and saw the elder elf sitting in his chair at his desk. He had his elbows propped up on it with his head in his hands. However, he had quickly looked up when his son had entered.

He didn't like the look his father held either. It was a lost look, as if even he didn't know what to do. That worried Aragorn even more.

"Oh, Estel," the elf-lord said surprised. He thought that his youngest son had gone with Legolas. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard the human's heavy footsteps. He had even jumped when he knocked on the door!

"I thought you were with Legolas…?" Elrond more asked than stated, since he was so unsure. He gestured to a comfortable chair. Aragorn sat down and Elrond stood up, taking the seat next to his son. The young man had been silent and that was the first thing that came to his mind.

Aragorn nodded. "I was."

There was silence again.

What was going on? The elder elf's eyes widened with a sudden thought. "Did something happen to Legolas?" he asked standing up.

"Nay, Ada, nothing," the human replied also standing up and putting his hand on his father's shoulder. He lightly pushed down as a sign for him to sit back down. It looked like this whole terrible situation with Legolas was taking its toll on even him.

The elf-lord settled down relieved to hear nothing more had gone wrong… yet. He had doubted it had anything to do with Legolas. If it had been Aragorn would have entered and talked in a much more rushed manner. "What is it, then?" he asked. It had to be something. Aragorn wouldn't be there when Legolas was in such great need of help unless there was a good reason.

"Well," the human finally started, trying to get his uncertain thoughts together, "have you found anything about the humans who... violated Legolas?"

Elrond's calm exterior blanched for a moment before he got it back under control. He hadn't known Aragorn knew about what had happened.

"Nay," he answered dejectedly. "That is what I have been trying to do." He had been asking his scouts if they had seen any humans around, too.

The ranger sighed sadly. "I guess I shall have to search with no hints then," he said about to stand up. His father's hand on his knee prevented him, however.

"What do you mean?" the elf-lord asked, though he knew exactly what was going on inside of his son's – at the moment – one-tracked mind. And he wasn't sure that he could do anything to stop him.

"I mean to go after those… those humans and give them what they deserve," Aragorn replied angrily. He wasn't mad at his father, but the ones who had turned his friend into a vulnerable, scared and forlorn elf who was the exact opposite of his true nature. They needed to pay for this. He would get revenge for Legolas sooner or later; with or without his father's help or wishes.

Elrond closed his eyes and nodded. It was exactly the answer he had feared; the one he could do absolutely nothing to prevent. "Just give me more time first, alright, ion-nin?" he asked, knowing it to be better to let the human go with consent and supplies than to have him sneak out. He had done that on occasion and that definitely wasn't fun... for anyone.

Aragorn sighed, but contented with this. He was truly surprised the elf-lord hadn't argued more against it. In fact, he made no arguments. Had he wanted to go after the humans since he figured out the truth? He wouldn't doubt it. Aragorn did, however, hope that his father would be able to find some hints to where the horrible humans had gone. It had been a couple days at least already. He feared they would be long gone by now. He desperately prayed to the Valar that they weren't. Justice had to be given. Maybe Legolas could rest easy – easier then. For all they knew, though, he would never be able to find them and they could go unpunished. First, however, he would do _everything_ within his power to prevent them from getting away.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Or did you even like it to begin with…? n.n;;;

This seemed to take a lot longer to type than usual…

Well, I'm dead tired since I've been getting next to no sleep so I'm goin' to the the reponses. No blah, blah, blah today… tonight… whatever.

_Review Responses_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Indeed… so do I. So do I.

**inulover28** – Yeah, it did! Sheesh… get the next one out soon… plz! n.n

**Gemini969** – Lol… glad you're still interested. n.n

**ak-stinger** – I hope he does, too. n.n;;

**Jaylen** – Yeah, I think I pretty much know what I'm doin' with that ish… though not entirely sure. It always just shows up on the paper and can be the total opposite of what I was planning. Not fun sometimes… -shakes head-

**Pasha ToH** – Lol… well, I'm glad ya think so. Yeah, I was thinking along those same lines pretty much. -shrugs- We shall just have to see… n.n Thx for the suggestions. They're much appreciated. n.n

**empath89** – Lol… glad ya think so… already! n.n Yeah, he is a really good friend… as is everyone else. ;-;

**HarryEstel** – I know! That's for sure… it's not goin' to be purdy… I have no idea what I'm goin' to do with that scene yet, though… I'll figure it out when it comes to it… -.-

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… that's alright. Sounds like something I'd do. n.n Lol… well, you musta waited their for quite a while then, my friend.

**Kiharu-sama** – Yeah, it would! Go Aragorn! n.n

**Chichiri's wanderer** – I know… ;-; Let's all cry for Legolas…

Okay, I'm done! And thanks so much for all your encouraging reviews! They really brighten my day…. n.n And most days… they really need brightening… But anyway… please keep them comin'! n.n

Now, seepy time.

Ja ne


	6. Recollections

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Legolas, not Aragorn… not even the trees. O.o

**Warnings**: No A/L. Lots of Legolas angst. Which of my fics _don't_ have that? XD Rated R for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Unfortunately, this chapter prob'ly isn't as good as it would have been. I didn't get to write for a whole day (gah! torture-.-) and then kinda… lost my train of thoughts I had. -sighs- It sucked, so I had to come up with something prob'ly totally different than what I had. Makes me sad… ;-; Actually I think it might be the same… since I remembered what it was… maybe… Well, I hope it's still alright, though… -sniff sniff-

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Six: ****Recollections**

Elrond sighed heavily, frustrated. He could find nothing about any humans being around. He didn't know if Legolas had been attacked close to Imladris or farther away. The only thing that he got from his scouts… no, one scout, was that he _might_ have seen a human, but wasn't sure. He said he was going to check it out when his partner called him saying he saw something, though, in the end, it had really been nothing.

There was no option left. He despised doing this and definitely wouldn't if there was any other option. He couldn't let his son go without something to go off of. It would be impossible to find them. He didn't even know what they looked like!

With these thoughts in mind Elrond walked down the halls to the garden that Aragorn had said the blonde was. He doubted he had moved yet.

His son had gone back to Legolas soon after talking with him. He hadn't wished to disturb the elder elf and wanted to be with his friend.

The healer entered the garden and went to Legolas' favorite spot. He knew he would be no where else in the garden at the moment… or at least he hoped not.

Sure enough he found Legolas leaning against the grand tree with Aragorn and the twins by him, but not too close.

Elrond frowned. Legolas seemed to be getting weaker and even more weary. If the elf was walking right now he was sure he would collapse within minutes.

He walked up to the three. "May I speak with you, Legolas?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he had his sons leave them alone. He did not want to talk about this in front of the others and knew Legolas would be uncomfortable with it. He probably wouldn't even say anything.

The human and twins left reluctantly. They did not go far, but were still out of range to hear anything… much to their dislike. They knew their father would make them go farther if they were though.

"What do you think Ada is going to talk to him about?" Elrohir questioned, curious.

Elladan and Aragorn shook their heads, having no idea.

"I just hope it helps Legolas somehow," the human said sadly. Had Elrond found something about the humans that had violated the blonde? _Is that what he wanted to talk about? _he thought. Of course, there was no way to know for sure.

* * *

Legolas hadn't looked up at Elrond since he arrived and just continued to look at his hands as if they were the most interesting things.

"Legolas…" the healer started, unsure about how to proceed. He didn't even know if this was the right thing to do. There really was no other choice, however.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but… do you remember anything about the humans who… violated you?" he asked quietly, feeling guilty. He knew Legolas did not wish to think about them. That was, after all, the whole reason why he refused to sleep.

The blonde gave no response but by the way his body tensed he knew the elf had heard him.

"Legolas…"

The young elf pressed his hands against his ears tightly. "Please… don't," he begged. An image had already crept up in that short amount of time and he wished for no more. He had been content just resting against his tree. He hadn't been prepared for this, and he was sure he never would be. Talking about them was something he _never_ wished to do.

Elrond knelt down in front of the traumatized elf slowly, trying not to frighten him, although it seemed a bit too late for that. He lightly placed his hand on Legolas' own trying to get him to remove them from his ears.

The blonde's resolve had broken and he had finally closed his eyes against better judgment, but he could not help it. He stiffened when he felt a hand touch his own and let out a whimper that he was unable to prevent.

He was tied in chains, agony lacing throughout his body and he knew only more pain was to come when a black-haired human strode towards him, weapon in hand. Terror was the only thing he could feel; the only thing he knew. He just couldn't take anymore.

Legolas felt a rough shake and whimpered again, knowing what was to come, just not to what extent.

Then someone yelled his name loudly causing his eyes to snap open. Eyes that he hadn't even realized were closed. He panted heavily against the memory.

"Legolas," Elrond sighed in relief. This only made him all the more determined to find the humans and give them what they deserved. The elder elf had felt his heart physically break when he heard the elf let out a hopeless whimper that he had never heard from the prideful elf; not only once, but twice.

Legolas swallowed hard and chanced a look up at the person who shook him. He jumped when he saw the unwanted face of a brown-haired human. He shook his head frantically trying to get rid of the lingering memory.

Elrond watched in concern but patience, letting the frightened elf do what he needed. He was sorry he ever brought up the topic; however, he still needed the information. He'd give Legolas all the time he surely needed.

The blonde finally looked back at the person in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief when, this time, he saw Elrond.

"Are you alright, penneth?" the elf-lord asked the elf.

The prince nodded, still breathing heavily.

Elrond didn't believe it, but there was no point in pushing it.

Minutes of silence passed before the elder elf thought to try again, hoping for a different result. "Legolas, you must tell me what they look like. If you do then we can hunt them down and give them what they deserve," he assured with an angry glint in his eyes. He just couldn't understand. How could anyone do this to such a fun-loving elf?

"No! You cannot!" the terrified elf shouted suddenly. "They will hurt you too!"

Elrond was taken aback by this response. He thought Legolas would agree upon this. The blonde did, however, know how the humans treated other people, especially elves. He didn't know if they did the same to humans, but he really did not care to find out.

"Please, you need to tell me. We need to stop them before they can hurt anyone else," Elrond said almost begging. This had been another concern of his. If they hurt someone as caring as Legolas who else might they hurt?

The healer could tell that the blonde was thinking hard about something. With how silent the elf was he thought he hadn't gotten through to him.

"I… They…" Legolas stuttered out and took a deep breath.

The elder elf had been slightly surprised when the elf decided to speak up. He was overjoyed, though, for this was a very good thing indeed. "It's alright, penneth. Take your time," he said soothingly.

He had to remember: he was doing this for the others. He swallowed hard and tried again. "There was more than one human. Lots of them," Legolas recalled, shivering against the fear that laced through his body.

Elrond nodded, frowning. That made sense, unfortunately. One human could not bring down an elf, unless catching them off guard, but that was rare, especially for Legolas. The question was: did all of them hurt the poor elf?

"They looked like outlaws, and had an unkempt look, a lot with scars on their faces and arms. Their hair was disheveled and dirty; most with black or brown hair," he took a deep breath, his voice becoming too shaky.

Light brown strands of hair fell in front of his face as he cried out in agony, his fingers digging into the earth beneath him.

"Legolas?" the concerned voice of Elrond snapped him out of his recollections of the event he most wished to be rid of.

The blonde took a deep breath and shakily let it out, trying to calm himself down.

The elf-lord gently laid his hand on the younger elf's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. He wondered if it was too soon to be asking this of the elf.

Legolas stiffened at the unexpected contact, but looked up at the brown-haired elf in front of him. What he saw was only sadness and a need to help, urging him on.

"Where did you run into them?" the elder elf asked quietly, deciding to keep questioning for the moment. If Legolas could remember this then the search would go a lot easier since they'd have an idea of where to start.

Legolas sighed heavily, wishing Elrond would stop asking questions, but he knew they needed to be answered. He thought for a while before finally saying, "T-they were chasing me for about a mile before they finally caught me." He lowered his head ashamed. He should have been able to outrun humans! The hand on his shoulder squeezed in reassurance. He took another deep breath and started again. "I was still miles from here… I know not how far. I had no time to think," the elf paused shuddering.

"It's alright, penneth," Elrond said comfortingly. He knew how difficult this had to be for the scarred elf.

"It was dark when they first caught me. I must have been unconscious because the next thing I remember is it being day and them carrying me with them," the young elf said his voice getting quieter as he retold the traumatizing event.

Elrond's eyes widened in surprise. He knew not that he had been in their clutches for more than one day! _Oh Valar... what else did they do to him? _He was afraid to think about it. He had, after all, seen a lot of the injuries the blonde had and he hadn't even been able to treat his legs yet, which were sure to be worse.

"H-how long were you with them until you escaped?" the elf-lord asked, fearful of the answer; not sure if he really wanted to hear it.

Legolas sighed. There were minutes of silence before he finally responded, "I know not." He had fallen in and out of consciousness so many times he had lost count of the days. Between the constant pain and the sneering humans he had no time to even try to keep count. Sometimes he couldn't even tell if it was light or dark out.

Elrond winced in sympathy. Had he really been captive for so long that he forgot the days? Fury welled up within him; he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wished there had been some way to rescue the elf.

"And where were you when you escaped?" the elf-lord asked needing the rest of the information. If he was going to let Estel go then he wanted all that he could get to help the human in his search. He did feel guilty for pushing the matter, for it obviously hurt the blonde even more, having to go through it again. The first time had to have been hard enough. He was amazed the elf had been able to endure.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know," he paused thinking harder. "Somewhere near a cave." _Thank the Valar they did not force me in, _he added in his thoughts. "It was close to a river." There was silence for a while was the elf tried to think of anything else. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen much of anything so could not say. "Forgive me, but I cannot remember anything else." He was so disappointed in himself.

Elrond gave the younger elf a small smile. "It's alright, Legolas. Worry not." He was just glad he had been able to give him that. Aragorn did travel a lot and knew the area almost better than anyone else. Perhaps he would know a place similar to the vague description.

"I shall ask you no more. I know how difficult this must have been for you and I am grateful for the information," the elf-lord said with a smile.

Legolas actually let out a sigh of relief at this news. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle anymore. He was just glad he was done questioning him. It had caused flashbacks of the thing he most dreaded and wished to see no more, although he knew they would never cease to show themselves.

The two elves lapsed into silence again. This time, however, neither expected the other to say anything nor did they need to. Elrond knew he got all the information he could from the young and would not press the matter any farther. Legolas just had nothing to say. He preferred the quietness, only hearing the nature around him, blocking out all other thoughts. The tree he leaned against provided him with the comfort it had always been able to give and he loved it all the more.

He soon realized that he was becoming too comfortable. He had almost fallen asleep a few times now. He still refused to give into his body's exhaustion.

Legolas stood up and tried to hide a wince. He had thought that by now some of his injuries would be less painful, for his elven healing ability usually took care of that. He noticed it was working a lot slower, though; most likely due to his utter exhaustion and all the injuries he had sustained.

Then he started to walk around again, hoping to keep himself awake.

Elrond had seen the wince the weakened prince had tried to hide, but decided not to comment. It was getting to the point where he would have to force the stubborn prince to rest.

He followed Legolas for about an hour when the elf just stopped in his tracks.

"Legolas?" he questioned worriedly.

The blonde said nothing; didn't even look move. Elrond looked over and saw a glazed look in his eyes and saw him sway.

The elf-lord was shocked when Legolas suddenly collapsed without a word.

"Legolas!" he shouted, catching the elf before he hit the ground. Truth be told, he had been expecting something like this to happen, for Legolas had barely been eating and had had next to no sleep.

Elrond sighed sadly and picked the blonde up, carrying him to his chambers. It looked like he'd get sleep regardless of his wishes tonight.

* * *

Well, there's the end of that chapter. Did ya like it or was it terrible? Sorry if some things that Legolas said or whatever were wrong. You can forgive me for that, right? n.n Umm… well, I kinda lost my train of thought on this ish so I guess I'm done.

_Review Responses_

**inulover28** – Lol… yayness! Glad you're goin' to post it soon! You are, right? n.n Lol… yeah, he better!

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Lol… glad I can make you happy… or I hope I did at least… -.- I wonder what's goin' to happen, too… -ponders-

**empath89** – Yeah, he is, and it is. -.- But what do you expect. I mean… eesh. I hope everything does get better too! n.n;;;

**ak-stinger** – Lol! I hope so too, but I guess we shall all have to wait and find out, huh? n.n

**Shidoslovr **– Lol!

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… glad ya think so. n.n Gotta love the Leggy angst! n.n;;;

**HarryEstel** – Eh… we shall see. Yeah, he does, but he keeps pushing them all away… ;-; Sadness… Elrond is able to help somewhat, though. n.n

**Kiharu-sama** – Lmao! Thanks! Lol…

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Lol… well, it sounds like good fun, doesn't it? n.n

Lol… you guys are crazy. Very entertaining! Lol… I couldn't have asked for better reviewers! All of you! Thanks so much. I crack up all the time when reading your reviews. n.n Please keep them comin'! Lol!

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	7. More Complications

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with LotR.

**Warnings**: No A/L. Legolas angst… shocking, huh-.-;; Rated R for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sorry guys… felt really sick before so I didn't write anything, but I finally got myself to write some and am now glad to be posting it. n.n But I really don't feel like typing anymore so… on with the story. n.n (I kinda typed this last… XD )

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Seven: ****More Complications**

"Ada, what happened?" Aragorn asked, panicked. The human and the twins came running when their father shouted Legolas' name.

They had ended up going to a different part of the garden - where they still couldn't overhear, of course. They hadn't been sure if Elrond had wanted them to join yet so they had stayed behind. They hadn't even known they had left the garden to begin with.

When they entered the hall they found Elrond holding the unconscious Legolas against his shoulder.

The elder elf quickly looked up, he hadn't expected his sons to come so fast. He recovered from his shock and picked the blonde elf up.

"He collapsed from exhaustion," he finally answered, now walking to Legolas' room.

Aragorn and the twins ran to catch up with their father. They looked at Elrond first; then all eyes turned to the elf in his arms. Everyone had expected this to happen at one point or another, but that did not mean that it wasn't still sad to them. He had put himself in this position only because he was terrified of sleeping, even of just closing his eyes. None thought that anything could make the brave elf act like this. Then again, none thought that what had happened could ever even be a _possibility_. They hoped that this time Legolas would be able to get some rest and not have the nightmares awaken him within a couple hours of sleep or, in this case, falling unconscious; it was hardly by choice.

Elrond would have to tell Aragorn about the information he had been able to obtain from Legolas. He preferred to do it when he wasn't around the young elf, though; even if he was unconscious.

They reached Legolas' room and Elrohir opened the door for his father.

The elf-lord nodded his head in appreciation and stepped in. Then he gently laid the blonde onto the bed, bringing the covers over him. He really hoped the nightmares would stay at bay for at least five hours. That would probably be more sleep than the poor elf had received since he had arrived - if not even longer than that.

Elrond decided to tell his son the information as soon as possible. That way Legolas was less likely to have a nightmare in that time… hopefully, and then he could be there for the blonde if he did.

"Will you accompany me in the hall, my sons?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. He figured he should tell all of them since he knew Elladan and Elrohir would never allow their little brother to go without them, not that he wanted his youngest to go by himself after such terrible people in the first place.

The three looked at their father puzzled, but did as they were asked and followed him to the hall. Elrohir silently closed the door behind them; obviously Elrond didn't want Legolas to be able to hear if he were to wake.

"What is it, Ada?" the elder twin questioned, wondering what he could possibly have to ell them and right at this moment.

"Well, as Estel knows, I went looking for information about the humans that attacked Legolas," the elf-lord paused taking a deep breath. "As it turns out, our scouts knew nothing. Apparently no one had seen anything. One thought he might have but could not confirm it." Aragorn's sad expression tugged at his heart, however, he did have the information needed… well, some of it at least.

"Unfortunately, I had to go to Legolas for it as I was very reluctant to let you go with no leads. It was hard on him indeed, but he got through it… thank the Valar," he said gratefully. When he had been questioning the elf he had been uncertain whether he was going to be able to hold out long enough. He had seemed ready to breakdown at any given moment.

"He said they chased him for miles…" Elrond started the horrible incident to his sons.

The three listened intently, horrified by what their father was telling them.

Once he was done with the tale they stared at him in disbelief.

"Did he really tell you this, Adar?" Aragorn asked, not wanting to believe it, though he knew the elder elf would never make something like this up.

Elrond closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. He hated telling them this, however, they needed to know everything, you never knew what could end up being useful.

Aragorn leaned against the wall behind him, placing his hand on his forehead and slowly slid down. "By the Valar, it must have been horrible for him. Who knows how long he was kept with them…" he said despairingly.

Elrond looked down at his son sadly, not knowing what he could say to this. He wished he hadn't had to tell him everything. He would have found out eventually, though.

He didn't want to leave his son when he was so depressed, but he thought he should give him a chance to think about everything. Besides, he didn't want to leave Legolas alone any longer. It had already been a long time. Elladan and Elrohir had both knelt down to give support to their younger brother and he knew Aragorn was in good hands. The healer didn't know how much it would actually help, though, given the circumstances.

The elf-lord stepped into Legolas' room, giving his sons the space they needed to think about everything he had just told them.

He smiled slightly when he saw that Legolas was still sleeping and actually peacefully for once.

The elder elf sat down in a chair next to the young elf's bed and sighed heavily. If only he could have saved Legolas from all this pain…

* * *

"Estel—"

"Do not even try," the human interrupted dejectedly. "There is nothing you can say to help."

"You should not beat yourself up over this. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it," Elladan tried. He had never seen Aragorn so… forlorn.

"He was with them for _days_, Elladan! Days!" the human shouted. He couldn't believe it. It looked like Legolas had been tortured, but he didn't actually think he _had_ been. It was dead obvious that he had been now. How long did he have to suffer under their sadistic intentions?

"But he escaped, Estel. He is alive," Elrohir said quietly. He felt terrible for Legolas too, of course. However, he was still alive; they could still help him.

"Aye, but at what cost?" Aragorn asked rhetorically, placing his hand over his eyes, tears started to silently slip down his face.

"Oh, Estel," Elladan said, pulling his youngest brother into a hug. "I know, but all we can do right now is try to help him."

No words were uttered from the torn human as he continued to silently sob.

Elrohir hugged the human as well. It broke both their hearts to see their brother suffering so much. They knew how much he cared for Legolas – as did they – and knew he'd do anything for to help the elf. They just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

* * *

Elrond stood at the balcony's window looking out at the bright and sunny day. A day that his sons and Legolas would usually be outside, getting into some type of trouble.

He saw a couple of elflings run outside, laughing and chasing each other around.

The elder elf sighed heavily. How long ago it had been since Elrohir and Elladan were mere elflings? And Estel's own childhood (according to human standards) had gone by so fast. Even when they were young they all caused a lot mischief. It was near impossible to keep them under control. And when Legolas was with them… Ai! There was trouble then!

Utter sadness took over his heart at these thoughts. Legolas would never be the same again, especially not as carefree.

The elf-lord was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and the twins and Estel walked in.

_Was he crying? _the healer thought. He looked harder to see if he really had been. _Valar, he was,_ he figured sadly. The ranger's eyes were slightly red, like he had been crying a lot.

"How is he, Ada?" Elladan asked in a whisper, taking extra care to not wake Legolas.

Elrond walked back over to the bed, which was where his sons were now. "Asleep still, thank the Valar," he answered, also in a whisper.

Aragorn looked own at his friend sadly, seeing the cut on the upper-left part of his forehead. He wondered what Legolas had done to deserve it. Had he tried to escape so they rendered him unconscious? He didn't want to think about it. It was too painful. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Legolas felt. If _he_ was hurting this much over seeing his friend like this, then what was Legolas feeling...?

The human sat down in the chair close to the blonde's head, swearing he'd get revenge for his friend.

The elves watched Aragorn in concern. This couldn't be good for him and now they questioned whether he should even be allowed to leave or not. Elrond was afraid of what he would do when he confronted them; not of what he'd do to them, but of what type of danger he could put himself in. He knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be good, but now… Now, he knew it would be even worse. The human knew all that Legolas had told Elrond, though he was sure there was more to it.

None said anything, for they didn't want to risk waking Legolas up. They knew how much he needed the rest. They all took a seat next to Legolas, watching over the poor elf.

* * *

Around three hours later they heard a groan from the blonde.

_Please do not let it be another nightmare, _Aragorn begged. Legolas needed more sleep than just four hours, though it was a much better start than they thought he would get.

The young man looked up at Legolas' face and was surprised to find beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He frowned upon seeing this, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Elrond saw his son frown and looked to see what had caused it. His expression matched the human's then. He watched as Aragorn brought his hand up to Legolas' forehead and set it there gently.

The blonde's head moved quickly to the side at the touch, however, he did not wake, fortunately.

It had been long enough for Aragorn to confirm his fear. "Ada…" the human looked up in concern to the elf-lord, "he is burning with fever."

The twins' eyes widened in surprise at this news. What had brought this on? Whatever did, it definitely was not good, not at all!

"One of his wounds must be infected…" the healer stated. He should have pushed Legolas harder to let him treat the wounds! "Keep an eye on him while I get more herbs. I was not prepared for this," he admitted. He had been too worried about Legolas and his sons. He had to tell them what had happened, too, which hadn't been easy to do.

At his sons' nods he left the room quickly, but quietly, still not willing to awaken the elf quite yet. He made his way to his study.

_Damn! I should have expected this! _the elf-lord swore while gathering the newly needed herbs. This would only make Legolas' condition worse. He just hoped Legolas would not become delusional.

With a bowl containing the herbs and a cloth all in it he made his way back to Legolas' chambers; all the while berating himself for such an obvious overlook. He could have prevented this and he was mad at himself for not trying harder to treat the injuries.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. n.n Hope you all enjoyed it. I actually have a week off of school right now so hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters very soon. n.n Possibly even start my other fic, though I do doubt that… -shrugs- We shall see…

_Review Responses_

**Shioslovr** – Lol… alrighty then. You didn't like him before…?

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yes! I really do need to do that, huh? n.n Maybe Aragorn can do that for him since he can't? n.n;; Yeah, I hope Legolas doesn't either. -.-;;

**inulover28** – Neither can I! I know how ya feel… my bro hogs it all the time, which is why vacation is the best time to do it cuz I can type it up at like 1-2 in the morning… like I am now for instance… n.n You have to update soon, too, 'kay? Loved the last chapt, btw. LOL

**Legolas4me** – Yeah, don't worry, I think it is terrible, too. I'm glad ya think that, though. n.n Yeah, I was planning on bringing him in… just dunno when I'm goin' to… prob'ly pretty soon. Thx! n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – I know. ;-;

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… thx. n.n

**empath89** – Yeah, sry that part kinda took quite a while, and ya still didn't get all of it. Ya will eventually, though, I promise. n.n

**HarryEstel** – Yeah, go Elrond! n.n;; No, they really don't deserve it at all. Stupid peoples… -hisses at them- o.O Thx. n.n

Thanks again for all the reviews everyone, and please keep them coming. I love to hear what you have to say about this. n.n Most of your reviews are quite amusing, too... -.- Can't even do two dashes in a row anymore... -sighs- What's the world comin' to... -shakes head- Nothin' good... I can tell ya that...

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne


	8. Treatment

**Disclaimer**: I own Legolas and Aragorn and… What? Okay, okay… I don't. Ya happy?

**Warnings**: Lots of Legolas angst. Rated R for rape.

Went through and tried to get all the typos. If I missed any please - kindly - let me know.

Well, this got out a lot sooner than usual, didn't it? n.n I'm so freakin' glad there's a week off of school… you have no idea. I think I finally got back into the writing mode, so… I hope I'll have the next chapter up in about the same, if not less, amount of time as this one. n.n Enjoy.

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Eight: ****Treatment**

The twins and human kept an eye on Legolas, anxiously waiting for their father to return with the herbs.

Aragorn sighed sadly. The archer never got a break. Whenever the elf was traveling he never failed to get into some type of danger, though it was never on purpose, as Aragorn well knew. He had been with the blonde too many times to count to know this to be true.

_Why was he traveling on his own in the first place? _the human couldn't help but wonder, for there had been no word from Legolas that he was on his way. This information they had failed to receive. Either Legolas just came to Imladris for a surprise visit, which he did on occasion, but not often. Or he had been on some type of mission that he no longer thought about under his condition… which had only grown worse. There had to be some way to help the blonde elf…

Aragorn was snapped out of his thoughts when Legolas started to twist in his bed.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at Aragorn in grave concern, not knowing exactly what to do. Everyone knew he was now in the midst of another nightmare. He had, thus far, been able to sleep somewhat peacefully. However, they knew it was no longer possible, although they hated that this was true. It was only one thing after another for the poor elf and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

_Why do bad things always have to befall him? _Elrohir thought, none too happy, watching the young elf in front of him.

"Legolas, wake up, mellon-nin," Aragorn called to his friend thinking it was best to awaken him before he was too deep within his nightmare. He didn't wish to shake him, though, in fear of his reaction. By the way things were going; however, he would probably have to resort to that.

"Come on, Legolas. It is only a dream," Elladan tried, helping his younger brother.

The three grew more desperate when Legolas let out a startling scream.

* * *

He held back a cry of pain when the brown-haired human dug a knife into his skin down his arm, causing blood to drip onto the ground beneath him. He kept his gaze down, staring at the drops of blood, not wanting the human to see the fear in his eyes, this being the same human who had raped him when they had first caught him. He was deathly afraid of his touch and even flinched against any move he made. He was ashamed at himself for this, but not as ashamed as he was about being captured in the first place.

The human struck him hard on his face when he noticed the blonde elf trying to escape into his own mind and ignore everything else on the outside… namely him. "Now, now, my little elf, do not think you can have such a reprieve from me," he said, raising the elf's chin so he could meet his gaze.

Legolas spit out the blood in his mouth from the strike onto his captive's face, some defiance returning.

"Oh, you are going to come to regret that, _elf_," the human promised, angrily whipping the blood from his cheek.

Legolas felt pure terror rise up inside seeing the malicious gleam in the human's eyes.

The scene all of a sudden skipped back to when he was first captured.

He screamed in agony as the human thrust deeper into him. He could hear all the humans around him laughing at the sight of an elf being so easily subdued by humans.

"How is it, elf?" the sadistic man laughed cruelly.

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he screamed in pain. He groaned against the aches throughout his body and the sense of dizziness that now gripped his mind.

"Legolas, are you alright?" the blonde vaguely heard Elrond ask him.

The archer took in deep, shaky breaths trying to calm himself down. That nightmare had been the most vivid of them all and much longer than usual… that could not bode well. He hoped it would be for only that one time. He knew for sure there would be a lot more nightmares; he just didn't want them to be like that one again.

He wondered why he felt so lightheaded and weak. Sure, he had felt weak before, but not as much as he felt now; the lightheadedness was new and he definitely did not like it, nor appreciate it. It made it all the more difficult to concentrate.

"Penneth," the elf-lord said, trying to get the blonde's attention, concerned about the lack of answer to his question, "you have a high fever. One, or more, of your injuries must be infected. I need to treat them. Do you understand?" He decided to get right to the point. Legolas looked out of it and he wasn't even sure if he was paying any attention at all.

The archer looked at him and slowly blinked. When it finally registered in his mind he quickly shook his head. Instantly regretting it, he groaned, bringing his hand up to his head and placing it over his eyes.

"Legolas, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow them to go untreated any longer," the healer stated firmly. "I can give you a sleeping herb… that will let you sleep dreamlessly," he quickly added upon seeing the fear in the elf's eyes at the mention of sleep.

The fever-induced mind thought about this, which took longer than it usually would have, and he finally nodded his head slowly, mindful of his, now ever-growing headache. He was too tired to argue and his mind was too fuzzy to think straight. Besides, he wanted to sleep, so long as it was in fact dreamless, for he wanted to escape the aches and everything else that came along with consciousness.

Elrond couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. He actually hadn't thought it would be that easy to convince the young elf, but _very_ grateful that it had been.

The elf-lord had told his sons to stay back while he tried to wake Legolas from his nightmare and then try to convince him of the treatment. He thought it best for there to be less people surrounding him given past experiences.

"I'm going to help you sit up, alright, Legolas?" Elrond told the blonde in advance, unsure of his reaction if he were to do it otherwise.

The prince slightly nodded, showing that the elder elf could. Even so the elf's body still tensed under the careful care that Elrond took that was mindful of his numerous injuries, that he would be able to treat, thank the Valar.

"It's alright, penneth," the healer soothed, putting the cup of herbs to Legolas' mouth, "just drink this." The elf was too shaky to have a grip on the cup. He didn't want to risk spilling the contents, for he would then have to make more. That wasn't hard… it was just that he feared Legolas would change his mind if that were to happen.

The archer drank all that was within the cup, wincing slightly at the pain it caused his throat, since it had become so sore.

Elrond laid him back down gently and told him to sleep.

Only a few minutes later and Legolas was deeply asleep, in what Elrond hoped was dreamless.

Now, the elf-lord had a whole different problem. He was pretty sure that Legolas wouldn't want the others to see how injured he was, but he needed the help if he were to get this done. He wasn't sure how long the young elf would actually sleep since it varied every time depending on the circumstances. He thought Legolas would be asleep for quite a while, but didn't want to chance it.

He didn't need all three of his sons to help; probably Estel would suffice. The human had picked up on healing very quickly and was very skilled at it now. _He would have to be with all the danger he and Legolas run into, _the elder elf thought wryly. Well, even if this did require only _one_ of his sons he was sure _none _would leave.

He sighed deeply. He'd just have to let them all stay. Legolas would be asleep and wouldn't know… hopefully. Besides, all of them knew what had happened to the poor elf. He was sure Estel had figured it out somehow.He was his best friend after all.

"Ada?" Elrohir asked when his father sighed. What could be wrong now?

"Can you get some more bandages and herbs, ion-nin?" the elf-lord questioned looking at the younger twin.

"Aye, of course," the brown-haired elf answered, taken aback by the quickness of the question. It had seemed like the elder elf had been deep in thought. He shrugged it off and headed out of the room and into the hall, on his way to his father's study for the needed items.

"I'm going to need your help, you two," the healer admitted, turning back to the sleeping elf in the bed.

The human and elf nodded expecting such need.

They got to work using the supplies Legolas had been given before. They had been placed on the elf's stand next to his bed after his collapse. He still hadn't had time to treat his injuries himself. Now it really did not matter, though.

The three were grateful when Elrohir returned with more bandages and herbs; some that they hadn't had before and needed, too.

It took over an hour for them to finish treating all the wounds completely. They were horrified by what they found. It was a definite that Legolas had indeed been tortured. He had cuts running all up and down his legs and even some burn marks; anything you could possibly think of, you could find. His ankles were raw as if there had been a chain there and he had tried desperately to escape, which, Elrond had no doubt that that was exactly what had happened. His wrists were in much the same condition. The elf also had a couple bruised ribs, which Elrond had found before, but somehow they seemed to be worse than before. He wondered if that was the reason why Legolas had doubled over in pain while going to pick up the herbs before running out of the room to be caught by Elrohir.

It also looked as if Legolas had tried to treat the wound from being raped himself. He didn't do that great of a job at it, however. That was to be expected. It was very good that he had tried to, if he hadn't the blood loss would have been too great.

The four were enraged at the humans for doing this to their friend and wished nothing more than to get the revenge Legolas deserved. They had been vicious throughout, not sparing one place on the elf's body.

They had been sitting next to Legolas' bed watching over him for hours now. Aragorn had been running a cold cloth over the blonde's forehead the whole time, when, all of a sudden, he stood up and started walking to the door without a word.

"Estel," Elrond started, wondering why he would just get up like that and leave, "where are you going?"

"To find the bastards that hurt Legolas," the ranger spat out; never turning around to face them.

The others were taken aback by the amount of venom in the man's voice.

The twins stood up quickly, as did Elrond. The twins had gone after their brother, though. He had expected Estel to go sometime, but hadn't thought he would quite yet. Legolas still hadn't awakened, after all.

Elrond sighed. There was no way he could get the ranger to stay. He had told his son that he could go and, to be honest, he had stayed longer than the elder elf thought he would.

He didn't wish to leave Legolas alone for even a second, however, this called for it. There was no one else that could watch over the prince at the moment. The other healers were busy at the moment and no one else was around, most likely performing their own duties.

Elrond looked at the blonde's face; seeing him still soundlessly sleeping he prayed to the Valar that nothing would happen while he was away.

He quickly walked to the door and after his sons. "You three, stop right now!" he shouted, but not loud enough to accidentally wake Legolas. He was angry that they just decided to up and leave without so much as a word to him.

The brothers stopped arguing immediately and turned around to face their angry father. They knew that tone of voice all too well and definitely didn't want to mess with it.

"First off, you all just left Legolas," he stated, none too happy. He had left too but he had to make sure his sons took a lot of herbs with them. Who knew how this was going to turn out.

The three opened their mouths to protest, but Elrond held up his hand silencing them.

"I know I cannot stop you and I shall not try," he said, deciding there was nothing he could do. Then, turning to Estel, "Before you do anything else, grab plenty of herbs and bandages. As much as you think necessary… no, more than that. Take no chances," the healer commanded sternly, making sure the human understood. He wanted to be sure all his sons would return and in one piece.

"Go, before I change my mind," the elf-lord said when no one moved.

Estel quickly uprooted himself from his spot and made his way to his father's study. He was surprised when Elrond actually told them to go. He thought he would prevent them from going; not encourage them. He certainly couldn't argue with this, though!

"Elladan, Elrohir, get your things together. You are accompanying Estel," Elrond informed his sons. He was sure they wouldn't have a problem with this. "I do not wish for him to go alone. I'm sure you agree?"

The twins nodded dumbfounded, and turned around heading to their rooms.

The elder elf smiled and quickly went back into Legolas' room.

His smile instantly turned upside-down at the sight of the young elf. He was panting heavily and his forehead glistened with sweat.

Elrond sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that day and picked up the cloth. He dipped it into the ice-cold water that was beside the bed and ran it over the young elf's forehead slowly. A sigh of relief escaped Legolas' lips and his breathing lessened, if only a little, but it was better than before.

The elf-lord wished the blonde would get better soon. There were still a lot of things he had to overcome still, too. All his fears, doubts, and helplessness. He would help the elf get over all these feelings the best he could, he swore he would.

He was already worried about his sons as well. They were going after some of the most cruel people and he didn't want harm to befall any of them. He wondered if he should send some warriors with them, ones that he most trusted. But a party too big would attract attention. He would go with, however, he had to watch over Legolas and he trusted no others to do this task. He'd talk to his sons before they left... he'd figure out something by then... he hoped...

* * *

Hmm... well, what do you think of it? I think it was missing something… And I don't think I have how Elrond went after the three done right. -ponders- Well, maybe I'll go back and fix that…

_Review Reponses_

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Yeah, but, ya know, there are some people who are a lot worse than I am… believe me, I have read some of them… Lol… then again, you did say nevermind…

**inulover28** – lol… well, what do you expect reading one of my fics? n.n Yes! I love it… it's so great havin' a week off of school… get to write a lot more, too. n.n Lol… well, at least ya got some off then, right? n.n;;; Post the next chapt to your fic, 'kay? Yes, yes, I'm goin' to bug ya 'til ya post it. n.n

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – I'm glad ya like it so much. And I hope I don't disappoint ya. n.n Lol… don't worry he won't. -.-;;

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Lol… we shall see…

**Kiharu-sama** – o.O Eat themselves? Eesh… Lol… nice.

**sam611** – Yayness for the first review! n.n;;; Seriously, though, welcome to the story. n.n English seemed fine to me, but alright. n.n

**empath89** – Back with the laziness, huh? n.n;;; It's all good. Yeah, well, I found an easy way out, I suppose. I really do hope he does not become delusional, too, since I seem to have no control over this story… -.-

**HarryEstel** – Indeed… for Mid-winter Break. Such a stupid reason to have a week off of school, but, ya know, I'm really not complaining. -grins- Of course, I had to make things worse for him… XD Not really… dunno how that happened, too. -.- Yeah, most likely, but I hope he doesn't!

**Lynx Yamato** – I'm sry! I don't mean to not add it yet… the right time just hasn't come up yet. I can't just go… wham! there it is. I'll reveal it all as soon as I can, I promise. n.n Patience, my friend. -pat pat-

**Legolas4me** – Of course he's nice. It's Elrond. n.n Yeah, he really shouldn't… but what do you expect? n.n

Thx so much again everyone for all the very encouraging reviews. They're much appreciated plz keep them comin'. n.n

Hmm… well, it's 3 AM now so I'm off to… read. XD Maybe I'll write…

**_Plz Review_**

Ja ne

Man, I'm listening to the worst song right now… Why am I even listening to it…-.-


	9. Off They Go

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the LotR characters… only the bad guys actually, and I don't even want them… ;-;

**Warnings**: Lots of Legolas angst. Rated R for rape.

Oh! I revised some of the last chapter. They're pretty minor changes so prob'ly won't be that noticeable and some things still need to be changed. But I thought I'd tell ya. n.n

Wow… only a two day wait. Can't complain against that, right? n.n After this one updates will be longer again, since I have to go back to school on Monday and won't have any time to type anything up the next few days… peoples always bein' on the comp… -shakes head-

Well, I don't really like this chapter, but I'm posting it since I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one. It prob'ly won't be 'til either Tuesday or Friday of next week. –shrugs- I'll post as soon as I can. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Nine: ****Off They Go**

Elrond ran the cool cloth over Legolas' forehead thinking about anything he could do to help the elf, and now his sons.

He was interrupted from his thoughts, which were only taking him in circles to begin with, when his sons slowly entered the chamber. They each carried their own bag, having their supplies in it.

The elder elf focused his gaze on his youngest son, seeing if he had packed the herbs and bandages he had asked him to.

"Worry not, Ada. I have more than enough," the human reassured upon seeing where Elrond was looking.

The elf-lord let out a heavy sigh. "I would really prefer you three not going…" he told them. Even if he had told them he could go not half an hour ago he still wished for them to stay.

"Iston," the human said, "but I _have_ to." He felt like he had an obligation to Legolas to get revenge for him since he was unable to do so for himself.

"Just… be cautious, ion-nin… all of you," the elder elf said, knowing how much this meant to Estel. "Promise me you shall be careful."

The three nodded. "We will, Adar; we promise."

Estel went next to Legolas and looked at him sadly. "I shall return soon, mellon-nin; with revenge," he promised his life-long friend.

He took the blonde's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. This time the elf didn't flinch, or give any sign of being frightened. Before, even when asleep, Legolas had still done those things. But not this time.

Aragorn smiled and then let go of the elf's hand.

"Let us go," the human said, walking to the door.

The twins nodded. "We shall return soon, Ada," Elladan said while exiting the door, but not before bidding Legolas farewell, too.

"And in once piece," Elrohir added with a smile on his face.

Elrond sorrowfully waved goodbye to his sons, praying for the Valar to be with them.

The elf-lord took up his seat again and watched over the young elf when his sons were no longer in sight.

_This is going to be one _long_ wait, _Elrond thought, already worried about his sons' safety.

About an hour later Legolas groaned, finally waking up. His eyes slowly opened, focusing on the figure hovering over him. He soon realized it wasn't Aragorn, who he had half expected. He knew that any other time the human would be there without a doubt. However, he knew of Legolas' new fear of all humans, including him, and he was more cautious about what he did around him.

He let out another groan. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire and his headache was back with a vengeance. He longed for unconsciousness to return. That had been the most restful sleep he had received in weeks; with no nightmares. He wished he could go back to when he could sleep like that _without_ herbs.

Legolas was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that Elrond had asked him a question. He looked up at the elder elf with a questioning look in his eyes.

Elrond picked up on the look and repeated his question. "How do you feel, Legolas?" He was sure he didn't feel great, but the blonde just looked too out of it so he had to ask.

Legolas noticed something wasn't right and started looking around the room for something.

Elrond's concern only rose seeing the elf this way. "Legolas?" he questioned trying to get the elf to look at him and talk.

To his relief the archer did look at him, but did not answer his question. Instead he asked his own.

"W-where is Estel?" his voice was hoarse from the coughs that occasionally attacked him now. "And the twins…"

The elf-lord lowered his gaze. He knew he had to tell the elf, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Legolas had told them _not _to go after the ones who had hurt him, after all.

"Where are they?" the prince asked again sternly, needing the answer. He had a really bad feeling about this. He didn't like that the elder elf hadn't told him right away.

Elrond sighed giving up. "They… went after those humans," he told the blonde quietly.

Legolas' eyes widened in fear. "H-how could you let them! They are going to get hurt; possibly even worse! I told you not to go!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Penneth," the elf-lord started trying to calm him down, "you know how Estel is. He would have gone even if I tried to stop him."

Legolas knew this to be true, but couldn't let it go. "It matters not! You should have tried harder!" The young elf let out a choked sob, fearful for his friends' lives.

There was a moment of silence before either spoke up again.

"How long ago did they leave?" Legolas asked quietly.

"…About an hour," the elder elf answered. He was sorry he went against the elf's wishes, but there really had been no way to prevent it.

The prince all of a sudden flung the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He had done it too fast for Elrond to stop.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" the elf-lord asked surprised, to say the least. "You should not be moving. You need rest."

"If we hurry we can still stop them," the archer told him determined, fighting against the dizziness that was trying to overwhelm him.

He stood up and immediately collapsed, but not before Elrond could catch him, having expecting it.

The young elf panted heavily while clinging onto the elder elf for support.

"We cannot, Legolas. I'm sorry," Elrond said sadly. He knew how strongly the blonde felt about this. Knowing his sons however, it would be no easy task to find them. Legolas definitely couldn't be moving about in his condition either.

"Please…" the young elf begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

Elrond winced at the tears, but would not let go of his resolve and shook his head.

There was just no way Legolas would be able to survive in the forest for long given his condition. And if, somehow, they ran into the humans, Legolas would surely have a meltdown. He would not allow that to happen… not if he could help it.

Legolas could feel his consciousness slipping. His heart sped up in fright, for now he would undoubtedly have the nightmare he had been saved from before.

Elrond could plainly see the fear in the elf's eyes and wondered what had caused it. Did he do something?

He was shocked when Legolas suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Legolas?" he queried in concern. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, though erratic.

He should have been prepared for that. The young elf had moved so quickly and too soon; against Elrond's warnings.

_And he wanted to go after them... _the elder elf thought dryly.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Elrohir questioned unsure. The three had just entered the forest; each had their supplies tied to their horses. Aragorn had an extra one tied to his belt with some herbs in it. It was small so he was able to carry it on him, in case it was needed… for a precaution. They wanted to take no chances.

"Well," Aragorn started thoughtfully, "Ada said that Legolas told him he was by a river near a cave, right?" At the twins' nods he continued. "I think I know of a place similar to that."

"How?" the elder twin asked. "That's such a vague description."

"Aye, it is. I did say 'I think'." the human said as a matter-of-factly. "Legolas and I were near a spot like that on our last hunting trip," he paused thinking. "Let us hope that I'm right."

The two nodded. "Very well, we shall follow you, brother."

"Just do not lead us astray again," Elrohir added teasingly, recalling a different time a couple of years ago when they had followed the ranger. He had ended up bringing them the totally opposite way from where they were headed. It took them hours to get back to the right path.

The twins chuckled at the human's expression that did not show appreciation at being reminded of such an embarrassing mistake.

"You should not talk, Elrohir. I recall a time when you did the same," Aragorn reminded the younger twin with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, how could we ever forget?" Elladan said laughing.

"Oh, and Elladan—"

"Me? Never," the elder twin cut off the younger with the sarcastic remark knowing where that sentence was going.

Aragorn laughed at the two. Things were off to a good start so far. Then again, they hadn't gotten too far. He just hoped things would stay this way. And that Legolas was alright. He felt guilty for just leaving his best friend like that.

Elladan and Elrohir looked over at their younger brother when they noticed he was no longer joking along with them.

The two exchanged a worried glance seeing the human's sad expression. Then both rode up to Aragorn's sides.

Elladan placed his hand on Estel's shoulder comfortingly. "Worry not. He shall be alright," he said, knowing that it was because of Legolas that the human was suddenly so sad.

Aragorn smiled at his brother, thankful for the support.

The three continued on, the only sound from them was of their horses trotting.

* * *

After Legolas had collapsed Elrond had laid the elf back down onto the bed. He checked all his injuries again to make sure none had reopened. He was relieved and somewhat surprised to find none had.

The elder elf had re-bandaged the wounds and then covered the young elf back up with his blanket.

He sat in the same chair once again. It was becoming quite the habit with how many times he had to sit there, whether it was because of his sons or Legolas. This was by far the worse time, though. It was still hard to believe, even if he had seen the injuries to prove it to be true.

And his sons… the more he thought about it, the more he second-guessed himself and thought he should have forbid them from going. Although he did know there would have been no way to stop them, he still should have tried harder. He figured it was most likely because of the pure anger he felt at those who had caused such an innocent elf so much pain. Legolas couldn't get the slightest break; the infection hadn't helped either. He was glad to see it was letting up, though, since he had been able to treat it. The wound had ended up being a deep gash on Legolas' inner thigh.

Elrond was disrupted from his thoughts when he noticed Legolas' muscles become tense and his expression turn into one of pain.

"Legolas wake up," he tried getting a quick start knowing exactly what was going on. With how many nightmares the elf had been having how could he not know?

Legolas turned his face away defiantly. However, the hand came back to grip his face tightly, and turned him back to look at the despicable human in front of him.

"You better do as your told, elf," a black-haired human told him.

Legolas glared daggers at him, angry that another human dared push him around. He was broken by the other human, but would not allow another to get at him like the other had. He still felt the fear that had now become permanently etched into his heart race through him like fire. However, he hid it in front of _this_ human.

"Hey, who said you could touch _my_ elf?" the brown-haired human said, strutting up to them.

"F-forgive me, my lord," the other stuttered, obviously afraid of his leader.

The brown-haired human smirked. "Leave me now," he commanded staring at the blonde elf in front of him.

"Y-yes, my lord," he said and hurriedly left not wanting to upset his leader anymore than he had.

"Now… what shall I do with you…?" the human thought out loud. "Ah, I know…"

Legolas' eyes widened in horror seeing what looked like a brand with a red-hot tip in the human's hand.

He let out an accidental whimper of fear and cursed himself for showing such weakness.

The elf couldn't give it a second thought, however, when his shirt was ripped and the brand was forced onto his shoulder. He let out a piercing scream at the white-hot pain searing through his entire body at the contact.

"Stop! Stop! Please… stop!" Legolas screamed in agony, tears now streaming down his face.

The human smirked in satisfaction at the sound of the elf begging. He pressed the brand in even harder.

"Valar! Stop!"

Legolas was shaken roughly and abruptly woke up with a desperate scream. The scream turned into violent coughs.

Elrond started to help the young elf sit up to ease his coughing, but Legolas tensed under the touch and tried to get away.

With he nightmare still fresh in his mind, he didn't know it was Elrond who was there trying to help him; not hurt him.

The elf-lord watched sympathetically as the blonde continued to cough; he could do nothing to help. Legolas wouldn't allow him to touch him.

* * *

Blah! I really don't like this chapter, and how I ended it… –sighs- Sorry guys, but I guess you'll be stuck with that for a while. Hope some of you enjoyed it… or at least thought it was tolerable…

Oh, btw, I've decided that the nightmares are prob'ly all goin' to be all that detailed, and not really dream-like, since it is the only way you're prob'ly goin' to know what happened to him. I think it's most likely the best way to explain it… -shrugs- May change my mind later, but the dreams will more than likely stay that way.

_Review Responses_

**j-mercuryuk** – First off, sorry if I spelt your name wrong. Next, yeah, he'll prob'ly get better… eventually… hopefully. n.n;;;

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol… indeed. They really are no fun. Good thing there's no bad song on now… n.n LMAO! Well, I hope they don't need them.

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Lol… yayness for me. n.n Hope ya liked this chapter as well…

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Awww… sadness. Well, at least you remembered… n.n

**ElvenRanger13** – Two days… n.n

**Lyn** – I knew I was missing something… thanks for helping me figure out part of it. n.n And yes, I know forgive my stupid mistakes. This is the first, and prob'ly last time, I've ever attempted writing anything like this so there's bound to be mistakes…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Of course not with how much trouble they always get into… n.n

**sam611** – Lol… gotta love that revenge, huh? n.n

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… and thanks, btw. n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – yeah, I know. Sorry if I sounded rude, too, btw. I really did not mean to.

**inulover28** – Lol… yeah, the poor chibi… n.n Good! Update soon! n.n Don't make excuses… n.n;; Kidding… kidding!

**empath89** – Lol… I'm just messin' with ya. You don't have to sign in. n.n Yeah, who knows what's goin' on in my mind anymore… if I ever did…

**Legolas4me** – Lol… thanks. n.n

**HarryEstel** – Yeah, I don't doubt it will be. Indeed… it was bad that I prolonged it for so long. They should have been treated sooner… -nods-

Yayness! Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! n.n More than I usually receive, too; very much appreciated.

Well, since I said all my ish earlier I really have nothing to say here except…

**_Plz Review_**… n.n

Ja ne


	10. Evil Grounds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the LotR characters… only the bad guys actually, and I don't even want them… ;-;

**Warnings**: Lots of Legolas angst. Rated R for rape.

Well, guess the update was on Tuesday. n.n I almost couldn't… ;-; Bro was on for quite a while. –shrugs- Next update won't be 'til this weekend or next Tuesday…

Yayness! I reached 100… actually 103 reviews! Thanks guys! It was Kiharu-sama who got the 100. Thanks, for leaving very encouraging reviews and for being such a faithful reviewer! n.n Really appreciate it. I didn't think a lot of people would actually like this story… glad some of you do, though! Thanks so much everyone for all your wonderful comments!

I can't believe this is already up to chapter ten… it's crazy… Crazy I'm tellin' ya! -.-

I don't even know… I just want to sleep… but can't…

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Ten: ****Evil Grounds**

Legolas sat on his bed leaning against the wall behind him; staring with half-open eyes at nothing. He had been for hours since awakening from his nightmare. He once again refused to sleep or even close his eyes. His fevered mind affected him too greatly and he jumped at the slightest movement or sound.

As the minutes passed by he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. He was about to give in to Elrond's persistence about taking the sleeping herb.

The last nightmare he had, had shaken him up terribly as he was forced to relive the agony of the burns the human had repeatedly forced upon him.

And now Aragorn and the twins left to find them. It was all too much for him to handle. He couldn't possibly think of sleeping with the fear he felt for his friends' lives. He told them not to go. Why did they have to?

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Then, realizing what he had done, he snapped them open immediately; before any memories could resurface again.

"Legolas," Elrond said quietly, trying to get the elf's attention without startling him. It had been quite a while since either of them had spoken.

Nonetheless, the archer jumped at the sound and turned fearful eyes towards the elder elf.

"Forgive me for startling you, penneth," Elrond stated sadly. Things were getting worse for the blonde, he could tell. He had no idea how much more the young elf would be able to endure. Now he really regretted letting his sons leave, for that had obviously put even more stress on the already panicked elf.

"…Not your fault," the blonde said in a mere whisper, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Legolas, you really need some rest. Your condition will only worsen without it," the healer told the elf caringly. Before he was going to tell him he was going to leave him for a few minutes, but seeing how he reacted simply to his name, the elf-lord thought better of it. Legolas should not be left alone. Not unless absolutely necessary. He'd just have to wait until he fell asleep… or finally took the sleeping herb, either one would work.

"Iston…" the blonde trailed off, thinking. He knew what the elder elf said was true and that he really needed rest. He knew this probably more than the healer with the effects it was causing his body. The archer thought about Elrond's words for a few minutes. Either he would pass out from exhaustion and be forced into sleep, and the nightmares. This thought made him shudder in fear. _Or_ he could simply take the herbs, still rest, and with _no_ nightmares. He didn't like that either way he'd have to sleep. He felt bad for getting to sleep while his friends were out risking their lives for him. But… what choice was there?

Legolas sighed heavily; giving in to the elder elf's persistence he said, "Very well," trying to stifle a cough.

"Does that mean you want the herbs?" Elrond asked to make sure. He was glad that the prince had finally decided to sleep. It would give his body a chance to fight off the fever he still had, which had finally gone down some.

"Aye," Legolas answered somewhat hesitantly. He still felt bad, even if he knew there was no other option. There was no way he'd be able to catch up with Estel and the twins. And if he did, what could he possibly do? He'd either be dragged along with them and have to face those humans again – Valar forbid – or… well, he didn't quite know. He just knew that he couldn't really do anything now. Too many hours had passed since they left. He very much doubted he'd be able to get pass Elrond anyway.

Elrond smiled at the young elf and told him to wait until he got it ready. He had had no idea when or even if the blonde would agree to the herbs so hadn't prepared them. Fortunately, he had brought the needed herbs into Legolas' room before he woke up so he didn't have to worry about that.

Legolas watched the elder elf as he prepared the herbs, his eyes slowly following the movements Elrond made as he grabbed different herbs.

Should he really be doing this: sleeping while Estel and the others risked their lives because of him? He couldn't stop feeling guilty. It was his fault they were out there. It was his fault their lives were in danger. It was his fault—

His thoughts were cut short by Elrond's voice and a cup being held in front of him.

"Here you go. Just drink all of this," the elf-lord instructed smiling; still holding the cup since Legolas hadn't grabbed it. "It shall take longer for it to take effect since it's not heated, but will still work."

The archer slowly nodded understanding. _Well,_ he thought with a shrug, _at least I shall no have to think..._

He took the cup with shaking hands and drank all the contents.

"Lay down, penneth," Elrond commanded softly, greatly relieved that the elf hadn't changed his mind. He had no idea what the young elf could possibly be thinking with how long he had refused to sleep. Did he think it was going to help matters for him to be totally exhausted? He wished he _could_ understand what the elf was thinking then he'd have a better chance of helping him. Nevertheless, he would try; he'd try his hardest to help the blonde recover.

The elder elf looked down at Legolas and noticed that he was sleeping. He hadn't even seen him lay back down. He shrugged it off, just glad that the elf was finally able to rest peacefully.

He stood there for a few minutes sadly watching over the elf in front of him. It was amazing how much could happen in such a short amount of time. It had only been a few days since Legolas had arrived. He still needed to know more about the blonde's situation. As much as he didn't want to pry him too much about it he needed to know so he could have a better understanding. He wasn't so sure about questioning him again, though. With how he had reacted last time to just telling him where he was at… He didn't want to think about how he would respond to other questions that were more personal. But talking about it would help the scarred elf.

Elrond took a final look at Legolas to make sure he was really sleeping peacefully and then walked out of the room. He decided it was time to send a letter to the young prince's father, Thranduil. He knew he should have sent one sooner but he had had no time to think about it, let alone actually do it. He definitely wasn't looking forward to delivering such terrible news to the elvenking; however, he couldn't keep something like this from him. Legolas was his son after all; his only son. Elrond knew he'd want to be informed if something had happened to any of his sons.

* * *

"So how much farther is it?" Elladan asked his human brother. They had been riding for hours now; most the time was in silence, except for their earlier jesting.

"Actually, it should be right up here," Aragorn answered, looking around for any signs of a struggle or anything that could signify Legolas' presence.

Ten minutes later the human shouted, "Look over here!" pointing at a tree near the path they were on. He was still in front of his two brothers, leading the way to the place he hoped was the one Legolas had described.

"It looks like there was a struggle here," Elrohir confirmed. The tree that they were currently looking at had branches broken off, the grass at the base of it had been torn up at places, and there were patches of dirt everywhere. It must been a very difficult struggle indeed to cause this much damage.

"You think this is where they captured him?" the elder twin asked in a wavering tone.

Aragorn and Elrohir merely shrugged, having the same amount of knowledge as him on the subject.

_Too bad we could not get anymore information... _Elladan thought. He knew their father had pushed Legolas for what they did know now. He didn't want the young elf being pushed even farther and possibly past his limits. Who knew what could happen then. He most certainly didn't want to find out.

"Well, we must be headed in the right direction at least. Estel lead us not astray," Elrohir said lightly with a smirk.

Aragorn shot an exasperated look at the younger twin while the older softly chuckled.

They soon became serious, however, knowing that they had to keep a sharp eye out for anything that could help them find the ones who hurt Legolas. Following the tracks from around the tree, they were soon led to a place like Legolas had told their father. There was a cave with bushes at the entrance and the river was crystal clear; you could easily see the rocks at the bottom. Even with all this there was an uneasy feeling about the place.

"Y-you think he was forced into the cave?" Aragorn inquired in horror. He knew how much Legolas abhorred caves – as did most elves. The human had been with the elf when the two of them had been stuck in a cave during a cave-in and all the exits had been blocked. They had been in there for a couple of days before they were finally dug out. Ever since then Legolas had developed an utter fear about even going near a cave. Aragorn could understand it perfectly too. He was none too fond of them either, though he could put up with them if he had to. Elves hated dark, cramped spaces by nature.

"I think not. Only human footprints are near the cave's entrance; no elf's," Elladan reassured after dismounting his horse and inspecting the ground. Elven footprints were usually hard to find because of the light steps they took, that is, if you didn't know what to look for. However, wherever the blonde elf walked they could easily see his footprints. They were heavy and looked as if he were even dragged for a while, which they had no doubt that he had been. They figured they must have severely injured him before camping at this place.

Aragorn and Elrohir had also dismounted and were looking around for anything that could help. There were a countless number of footprints. Maybe they didn't care about being found? There was definitely more – a lot more than just a couple humans and Legolas. Well, they'd find out soon enough how many there were.

"These are fresher than the others," the ranger stated, pointing at some footprints.

The twins went over to their younger brother to look at them. "Then they must have gone that way," Elrohir said, pointing ahead of them.

"Aye," Elladan agreed. "However, night is almost upon us and we cannot risk traveling." There were still orcs, wargs and other such creatures that dominated the nighttime that they did not wish to run into.

As much as all of them wanted to continue they knew they couldn't. They had to camp for the night. Running into orcs would undoubtedly force them into a fight and they didn't want to delay their search. One of them could get seriously injured, too. They definitely didn't want that to happen!

None of them wanted to camp in the spot Legolas had been held captive, but there was no other place close to them that was safe enough to stay the whole night. So, reluctantly, they settled down, placing their bedrolls on the ground near the fire they had started up.

"I shall take first watch," Aragorn stated when they were done eating, it now being dark out.

"Nay, I shall do it," Elladan protested, knowing the limitations his human brother had, but always ignored. "You need to get some sleep, Estel. You have had less than both of us when you need more."

Elrohir could only nod his head in agreement towards his older twin. His twin had spoken faster than him and said exactly what he was going to. Aragorn looked exhausted and really needed some sleep.

The human let out a heavy sigh and gave up, knowing there was no possible way he'd be able to convince both his brothers. Besides, it really wasn't worth it. He was tired and knew he needed to be prepared for anything. Sleep couldn't hurt anything.

"Good boy," Elrohir teased, patting his younger brother's head.

Aragorn swatted the hand away and stood up. He went to his bedroll and laid down waiting for sleep to claim him so exhausted he forgot to ask Elladan to wake him up to take over watch, which he always did.

Even if Aragorn had played it off like he was angry both twins could see the slight tug at the corner of the human's mouth indicating he was trying hard not to smile.

Elladan turned to his younger twin. "Go get some sleep," he said caringly.

Elrohir started to protest, but stopped at his twin's concerned look. "Alright, but only if you promise to wake me so I can take over and you can get some rest," he negotiated.

"Of course," the elder twin replied with a smile.

Elrohir nodded and returned the smile. Standing up he went over to his own bedroll.

Now that his brothers weren't around Elladan let his cheerful façade down. This place was full of evil emotions; the trees warned him that malicious things had occurred there recently. He hated the feelings he was getting from this area and wondered how Legolas had been able to endure since he was at the receiving end of said evil. He was sure his own brothers had felt the unease around his place too, but had kept quiet, knowing they had no other choice.

The elf closed his eyes tightly, looking up at the sky. _By the Valar, Legolas, how much did you have to put up with? _he thought in despair.

The brown-haired elf climbed a tree and sat in its branches on the lookout for any danger, with thoughts of Legolas running through is mind. He just prayed that the poor elf was doing alright.

* * *

Hmmm… yeah, me no like. You? I have an idea for one of the upcoming chapters, but I have to figure out if I can actually do it or not… No point in me saying that… just ignore please.

_Review Responses_

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Yup… plannin' on having that happen sooner or later… n.n

**inulover28** – Yes, he did… let's all go after him with torches and pitchforks! Yeah, ya really shouldn't talk… sheesh… poor Shun! Speaking of which, are you going to post that again anytime soon? n.n Lol… good job with the no groundingness (whatever that was…). It's all the 2nd month…whoa… guess it's the 3rd now… Crazyness… Don't mind me…

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Glad ya like it. But… I don't get it… what's the 'go Ja ne' all about?

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol… he might actually. I think he wants to be the one, ya know? Ya might want to watch your back now. n.n;; Hmmm… their theme song… Lol… I have no idea… something about never getting a break that's for sure! I wonder what it really would be… -ponders-

**Lynx Yamato** – Really? Why thank you! n.n

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Nah, it's alright. I was just messin'. Yeah, that was disabled for a long time. Someone else said they keep track of what chapters they've read by that, too. How can you do that?

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Indeed!

**Legolas4me** – I'm glad ya think I use a lot of detail! You have no idea how much that comment means to me, especially since I've been trying to improve upon that.

**empath89** – Lmao! Of course not. How much fun would that be? n.n Well, you know my endings… they're all extra happy. Maybe not this one, though… I dunno if I am goin' to make it happy or not… Lol… it is good for the story! n.n

**HarryEstel** – Lmao! Yeah, they definitely wouldn't be. Un, I don't think it would be right if I had it so they didn't get in some type of trouble, do you? Besides, look why they're out there in the first place? Lol…

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! And for the 100 again! n.n;; I love hearing from all of you. For the moment, though, I'm goin' to sleep… gah! I have homework… ;-; Freakin' school… I'm ready for a vacation… XD

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	11. Follow the Trail of Blood

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own. Sheesh… must ya rub it in my face every time I post a chapter…? ;-;

**Warnings**: Umm… angst… angst, and rated R for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Man, this chapter was a pain to start off. No, it was a pain after the first scene. But once I got into it… which took a while (couldn't concentrate for some reason) then it flowed pretty easily… possibly. Let me know what you think, 'kay? 'Kay. n.n I actually almost wasn't able to finish the chapter on time to post it this weekend, then you woulda had to wait for prob'ly two weeks-ish. That woulda been no fun, huh? Well, I did get it goin' so it's all good. n.n;;; Yeah, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter! n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Eleven: ****Follow the Trail of Blood**

Legolas slowly awoke from his herb-induced sleep and opened his eyes. What he saw was only pitch black.

He panicked. Sitting up, his eyes darted back and forth around the room, trying to see something – anything.

He could only make out shapes, but had no idea what they were.

His panic rose, he tensely waited for the humans to come back and hurt him again (thinking he was back in their clutches).

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, pressed his hands against his ears and started screaming between gasps of breath.

* * *

The wind's gentle hand caressed his face and played with his hair as he sat on Legolas' balcony looking up at the moonless sky, watching the stars.

The elf-lord had sent a messenger over to Mirkwood to give the elvenking the letter. He knew it would only be a matter of time until Thranduil arrived. He expected him to ride to Imladris the second the letter was written and would not expect anything less. Elrond knew he'd go anywhere and as soon as possible if such a thing were to happen to any of his sons.

All of a sudden Elrond heard a piercing scream from inside, cutting him off from his thoughts. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and ran into the bedchamber, his heart racing with fear. What could have happened? Did Legolas somehow have a nightmare? But… no, he had been given the herbs, he couldn't have…

It was pure darkness when he entered the room. On the balcony he had had some light from the garden's light bellow. He had lit a candle before, though. It must have gone out somehow, whether it was by the wind or not he did not know. He hadn't noticed either… probably because he had been too preoccupied with everything else. There was so much to keep track of.

With his eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light, he went over to the elf's stand next to the bed. Finding it, he re-lit the candle and turned his full attention to the screaming elf. The elf was beyond terrified.

What could he do? He didn't want to scare the young elf even more.

"Legolas! Legolas!" he shouted, thinking it best not to touch him in such a state. "Open your eyes, penneth!"

Still the elf continued to scream. There was no other way…

Elrond took hold of Legolas' arms and pulled them away from his ears, wincing when the elf struggled to get away from him.

"Legolas, it is me, Elrond! Snap out of it!" he kept trying, still holding onto the prince's arms so he couldn't block out all sound again. "There's light in the room. Open your eyes and see the truth."

The blonde was still struggling against his grasp, trying to get away. Then, there was no where for him to retreat – he was against the wall. Legolas let out a whimper of despair.

The elf-lord let go of the younger elf's arms, knowing it was only making him panic more. His breathing was becoming much too fast.

To Elrond's immense relief Legolas stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He then looked up at him with sorrowful eyes that now had tears falling freely.

The sight wrenched at the elder elf's heart, but he didn't let it distract him. He had to let the blonde know he was safe – that nothing could even touch him if he did not wish it.

"See Legolas? I'm the only one here and I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," the elf-lord said soothingly, hoping he was reaching the elf in front of him.

"Elrond?" Legolas gasped out, not sure if his eyes were telling him the truth he longed to believe.

The healer let out a sigh of relief. "Aye, penneth," he said. However, one thing still greatly bothered him at the moment… "All is well, but you need to slow your breathing now, alright?" he said, trying to keep the elf as calm as possible.

After a few minutes Legolas was able to gain the upper hand on his breathing and his emotions. He was still very shaky, though.

"Forgive me, Legolas. I should have been more attentive," the elf-lord said feeling guilty for letting other things take over his mind and allowing them to get ahead of his concern for Legolas.

"W-worry not," the archer stuttered out quietly. He was so tired now. Should he ask for the herbs again? But what if he awoke to this again? He wished Aragorn and the twins were back already.

* * *

"Oh Valar, there's so much blood," Elladan stated horrified.

"And it's elven," Aragorn said after taking a closer look.

They had come to a spot that looked like another place the humans had camped for the night. Next to a tree there was a stain of old blood in the grass. The bark of the tree was scratched as if chains were connected to it.

"They must have chained him to this tree," Elrohir said in a mere whisper.

"Aye, they must have. You saw his wrists, too," the human stated sadly, remembering how raw Legolas' wrists were when they had treated him.

The three stood there silently, each lose in their own thoughts.

"Let us go," the elder twin said in a whisper, turning around and walking back to his horse. They couldn't afford to just stand there; getting even more depressed over the whole situation. They needed to hurry and catch up with the humans.

Aragorn and Elrohir followed their brother to their own horses, and mounted them.

None looked back at the tree, but all had thoughts of what could have happened there on their minds.

Aragorn watched the ground pass beneath his horse's feet. He choked back a sob when he saw a trail of blood where they were heading. He couldn't bring his gaze away from it. As much as he wanted to close his eyes, turn his head and try to forget about it, he couldn't. He had to keep track of where the trail was going so that he and his brothers could follow it. He was sure it would eventually lead them to the humans.

At first the ranger had thought that by the cave was the place Legolas had finally escaped, however, these tracks proved him to be wrong. Maybe the scarred elf's memories were distorted from the traumatic event. Well, they had been right… maybe, they were just in the wrong order…?

The human shook his head. He was only confusing himself even more. His thoughts made no sense to even himself.

The three continued on in silence, hoping they were getting closer.

* * *

Since the sun had risen, Elrond had noticed Legolas had become less tense than during the night. He feared that the episode had stricken the elf greatly and he wondered if he'd be able to overcome it.

_Another thing he shall need help with, _the elf-lord thought with a sigh.

The blonde hadn't fallen asleep since then and would cut Elrond off if he tried to convince him of it. However, the healer had only tried once or twice understanding why he wouldn't sleep again. He didn't think he could try to make him sleep during the night again or if he did he would be certain that the young elf would awaken when it was light out. He was sure he wouldn't be able to handle another situation like the one from last night.

Fortunately, Legolas' fever had subsided immensely from the restful sleep he had received. It didn't rise during his frantic movements either. Nor did any of his wounds reopen. He had asked the elf and trusted his word. He had no reason to lie. Besides, Elrond could see the truth in his eyes. He had never been good at lying… at least when it came to lying to him.

The elf-lord looked at the blonde and saw that he was still staring at the wall; not moving. Well, he knew one thing for sure: Legolas needed food. He had had little to nothing to eat and it was starting to show.

He sighed heavily. He had to do it. "Legolas," he started softly, he had to make sure the young elf was paying attention. When the blonde slowly shifted his gaze onto him, he continued, "I have to get some food – for the both of us," he added when the archer opened his mouth to protest. "I shall be right back, though. Do not move, you shall only worsen your condition and shall regret it later. I trust you shall stay, right?"

The prince turned his head back to the wall, but still nodded. He was too tired to move and every muscle ached anyway.

The elder elf looked at Legolas sympathetically, wishing he could rid him of all his pain in an instant.

Then, with a prayer to the Valar that the elf would indeed stay where he was, he walked out of the chambers, leaving the door slightly open. He looked up and down the hall and couldn't believe his luck when he saw a maid at the end of the hall.

Quickly walking up to her, he asked her if she could get some food for himself and the prince.

A few minutes later, he was back on his way to Legolas'chambers with the food taken care of. The maid had told him that she would bring him the food when it was ready. He, of course, had gladly accepted the offer.

The elf-lord pushed open the door and was relieved to see that the elf hadn't moved an inch, which also worried him.

"Legolas?" the healer asked uncertainly. He had made sure the blonde would be able to hear him when he walked in, but he was acting as though he had no idea anyone else was in the room with him, which was very possible.

"Legolas?" he said more urgently, placing a hand gently on the prince's shoulder.

This caused a reaction. Legolas had jumped at the contact and quickly turned his head to look at who had startled him.

He was relieved to see Elrond, but didn't like that he hadn't been able to hear the elf-lord. Recently he had been walking heavier on purpose so he could easily tell when someone else was there with him. He was grateful for this, too. Before he had started doing this he had constantly jumped at his name when he hadn't noticed the elder elf had walked in. He was always deep within his thoughts so he wasn't as alert.

"Penneth, I… I sent a letter to your father…" Elrond said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. He knew he should have told him sooner, but he hadn't been able to when the elf had awoken in a panic.

Legolas' eyes widened at the news in shock. It was so sudden; he definitely hadn't expected it. "Why?" was the only response he could force pass his lips.

"He needed to know," the elf-lord answered while looking at his hands. "I'm sorry I did not tell you before."

"Did… did you tell him about…" the elf trailed off unable to finish his question. However, Elrond understood what he meant and nodded.

Legolas' hands went up to grip his head. He hadn't wanted him to know. Too many people knew already. He had wanted no one to know. No one. "Nay, he was not supposed to know," he said in despair.

"He would have found out, penneth," Elrond tried to comfort the distraught elf.

"When…" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "When did you…"

"Only last night."

"Valar help me…" the blonde gave a quick prayer, tears welling up.

The elder elf had to hold back his own tears at the plea.

The two sat in silence until there was a soft knock on the door.

Elrond stood up and answered it, smiling when he saw the maid with food. "Hannon le," he said gratefully, taking the trays of food from the outstretched hands.

"You are welcome, my lord," the brown-haired maid said with a smile. However, it soon turned into a frown when she saw the forlorn form of Legolas with out meaning to. She wondered what had happened. She was about to inquire when the Lord of Imladris held up his hand.

"Please do not ask. I am extremely grateful for the food. It is well-prepared."

The maid took that as a sign to leave. She bowed, apologizing and then left.

The elder elf closed the door with a foot since both hands carried a tray. Both of which had too much food for either elf to eat, especially Legolas. He'd have to convince the prince to any of it.

Without a word, he first placed his own tray on the stand by the bed and then set Legolas' on the blonde's lap. Legolas just looked down at the food; then back to the wall that Elrond thought he was becoming far too fascinated with. "I told you I am not hungry."

"It matters not. You need food, Legolas," the healer said sternly.

The prince only shook his head, not listening to the elder.

"If you want to recover you must eat," he said, getting desperate. The blonde _needed_ to eat. His body had gone without it for too long.

Still a shake of the head was the only answer he received.

"Your body needs it."

Another no.

"Do you wish to die!" the elf-lord slipped before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. He brought his hands up to his mouth in disbelief. He rarely lost control of his emotion like that. Now was one of the worst possible times he could have done it. His lack of sleep was starting to get back at him.

Elrond looked at the elf and a tear slipped down his cheek.

The blonde had tears of his own silently falling down his cheeks with a look in his eyes that the elder elf refused to believe. However, he could not erase it.

Legolas did wish to die.

* * *

Eesh… well, yeah. I don't really know what to say about that chapter… Opinions? Oh, and yes Legolas is an elf. Yes, they don't wish to die, life is sacred to them… but look what he's had to endure. Any normal elf would have already died. They wouldn't have made it even close to as far as he has. So any comments on that will be… ignored? Most likely.

_Review Responses_

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… thanks. n.n

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Indeed it is. Or is his worry of them just stressing him out and now helping…?

**The Becca** – Thank you. n.n

**empath89** – Lol… thanks! Appreciate that. n.n

**inulover28** – Lol… I remember that movie… I didn't like it… XD You really should. But don't force yourself to work on it. Lol… well, I figured it was somethin' like that. You're in ninth grade and can write those type of fics? ...Then again, that is only two grades bellow mine... -.- I wish I could, though. ;-; Well, I could prob'ly _write_ them but could never post it. Snow! O.O Go away. I hate you. Kidding! But seriously, it's not fair! I want some snow!

**Legolas4me** – Thank you! n.n Yeah, I still have lots of room for improvement, but I'm definitely better thanmy first fic. –shudders- Eesh... that one's soooo bad. I'm glad you can feel that way about the nightmares, though. Seems I'm doin' somethin' right at least. n.n Wow… thank you so much!

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Lol… well, of course. C'mon now. n.n

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol… make sure that dog tears then up _really_ well! Lol… indeed you are. I would never want to live to be that old.

**HarryEstel** – Indeed it is! I just had one the other week… can't get enough of them, man. Nope, nope not at all! Most likely…lol! OMG! I thought I just deleted everything. Thank whatever there is for the undo button! -ahem- Don't mind that… almost gave myself a heart attack…

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Mmm… not exactly sure, but they will. Don't worry… they will… -grins evilly-

-bows repeatedly at the undo button- I almost just deleted everything! And I hadn't saved at all. Man, I woulda died if that had happened…

-takes a deep breath- Okay… Well, thanks so much everyone for the very encouraging reviews! They much needed and much appreciated. n.n Much, much, much. Yes, yes, I'm goin' to sleep… Night everyone.

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	12. He's Here!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anything to do with LotR! ;-;

**Warnings**: Hmmm… rated R for rape. That's about it… besides the angst factor but I think we all know that by now. Well, I think we all know the rape part too…

Well, this is the first time I've had Thranduil in one of my fics… well, alive in any case…. n.n;;; Cuz of this I hope I portrayed him alright. I don't really... yeah. Just don't be harsh, 'kay? Let me know if I way over-did it, then I shall change it.

Sorry this took so long to get out too. I didn't have it ready on Tuesday, which is the only day I can type this up besides every-other weekend so… yeah. You guys can handle it, though, right? Wasn't too long of a wait.

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twelve: ****He's Here!**

It had been two days since Elrond had sent Thranduil the letter with the terrible news about Legolas. He expected the elvenking to arrive any day now, knowing him he'd push himself to make it faster than usual.

The elf-lord had been unable to convince the prince to sleep again, even with the use of herbs. He was too frightened that he'd have another experience like before and wake up in the darkness and alone. Fortunately, he had been able to convince him to eat some food. It hadn't been a lot but enough for him to survive off of and definitely more than before.

Elrond was devastated by the look Legolas had given him that night, which had told him of his wish of death. Even after the question had slipped he hadn't expected the answer to be a yes. To learn that had beenwasa depressing blow to the elder elf. He didn't know what he could do to help either… besides try his best and give the young elf all the comfort he could. Legolas still didn't seem to be getting any better, though. The lack of sleep was doing nothing to help his fever either. The healer had hoped for it to be gone by now. Restful sleep would help the most; it did help that he was starting to eat, little though it was. He was actually surprised the blonde was able to force himself to stay awake.

The elder elf still felt helpless, even if he was trying his best. He felt like his efforts were all in vain. He would not give up, though. He just hoped Thranduil would show up soon. Maybe he'd be able to help his son. Before he had counted on Aragorn's help since him and Legolas were very close. That was obviously no longer possible, unfortunately.

All of a sudden the doors burst open with a frantic elf barging in.

Legolas jumped at this unexpected intrusion and pressed his hands onto his eyes, blocking out everything from his vision. He shook in fear and let out a desperate whimper, waiting for what was to come.

The elf-lord tore his gaze from the scared elf and looked to the door, furious at who had the gall to do such a thing. He had warned everyone not to enter without permission, and if they did have it then they had to knock first, and not loudly. Everyone had been perplexed at this request but did what their lord asked without question knowing he had to have a good reason for such a thing.

All he saw by the door was some guards. "Forgive me, my lord, we could not stop him." Elrond vaguely heard one of them say.

Before he could get a sound out, the elf that barged in was beside him, at the bed.

"Legolas!" an elf with long, blonde hair, much like Legolas' own, shouted, which did nothing to help the elf's current state.

"Thranduil," the elf-lord stated sternly, "calm down. You are only frightening him more. Back away," he added when the elvenking touched his son, who only recoiled in fear and started to beg for mercy, tears silently trickling down his face.

"By the Valar," Thranduil said faintly, taking a few steps back. "I… I had no idea it was this bad…" He watched his son and immediately regretted his rash action. He was just too worried for him; he couldn't help it. Legolas looked so… broken. He couldn't believe his eyes. If he didn't know any better he would think this was a totally different elf than his son. The elf's usual glow was practically non-existent, he had lost a lot of weight, looked beyond exhausted, and he shuddered to think of what his eyes must look like (as he had yet to open them). His posture alone told him of the suffering he had - still was enduring. He had known Legolas wouldn't be the same, but… this… it was just terrible.

While the King of Mirkwood had stood there transfixed by his son's forlorn appearance, Elrond worked on trying to calm him down.

It didn't seem to be working. Legolas looked too panicked to be calmed.

"No, don't touch me! Leave me alone. Please..." Legolas pleaded, too terrified and tired to think straight. He only felt hands touching him; voices snarling at him. He tried to get away from the groping hands.

"No… please," he whispered broken. The voices wouldn't stop, nothing would; he was sick of it… all of it. He just wanted everything to go away and go back to how things were before. He knew that was impossible, however, which made things even harder to deal with. He knew he would never be the same and everyone would treat him like glass that could break at any second… and very well could at the moment.

Both Elrond and Thranduil were shocked when the young elf suddenly went limp. It would be a lie, though, if the healer were to say it was unexpected.

The elvenking's eyes widened in surprise and fear. He quickly went over to the two. He felt for his son's pulse, knowing the answer already by Elrond's expression, but he had to check to make sure.

The elf-lord stood up, laid Legolas down the rest of the way, and covered him up.

Thranduil could hear his heart pounding in his chest for fear of his son. He had never seen Legolas act even close to that and he wished he never had. He hated the look of fear in his son's eyes, and how he had desperately struggled to get away from Elrond, who he had known since he was an elfling.

"Mellon-nin, you must be more careful around him now," Elrond warned, taking Thranduil away from his thoughts.

"Aye," he agreed in a sigh. "This is my fault. I should have known he would react like that. I… I was just worried about him…"

The elf-lord put his hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly. "You could have known not. And there is nothing wrong with worrying about your son. I probably would have acted the same were it one of my sons," he paused, following Thranduil's gaze to Legolas' sleeping form. "You… just have to be more cautious around him and tell him what you're going to do beforehand," he told the elvenking sadly.

Thranduil nodded understanding the significance of this statement.

After minutes of silence (neither elf wanted to wake the prince up), the blonde finally spoke up in a quiet voice. "Has he done that before?" he couldn't help but ask. He had never seen an elf react like that.

"Aye," the healer answered truthfully, "a couple times now. The first time happened when Elrohir grabbed his hand. I think he's still shaken from that…"

"…I see," Thranduil said in a whisper. "I should have been there…"

"Where?" the elf-lord queried. It had sounded like the blonde had been speaking to himself almost since it had been so quiet.

"With Legolas when he rode here," the King of Mirkwood answered feeling guilty. He had let his son go to Imladris since he had seemed so excited at the prospect of seeing Aragorn and the twins again. There hadn't been much going on around Mirkwood lately so the elvenking had allowed it. Legolas had gone by himself plenty of times before so he had let him go without thinking much of it.

Of course he had still been worried, he was his son after all, and Legolas at that, who ran into danger constantly. It was usually with Aragorn and the twins when he ran into the most amount of trouble though. When he had received Elrond's letter he had nearly broken down right then and there, but he kept himself together for Legolas' sake. He had left as soon as he had gathered his needed items and got his horse ready. Some warriors had accompanied him, too, since they wouldn't allow their king to go to Imladris alone, especially with the news of their prince being so injured (though they didn't know the details). The warriors were somewhere within Imladris since neither Thranduil nor Elrond would let them in the room with Legolas.

"This is in no way your fault, mellon-nin. None could have known this was going to happen. Not even I with the gift of foresight," Elrond said, trying to comfort the stricken elvenking.

Thranduil said nothing; although he knew this to be true he still could not help but blame himself. He could have gone or prevented his son from going.

"…There is something else I must tell you about Legolas…" the elf-lord whispered hesitantly.

"What is it?" the blonde asked having a bad feeling.

"Legolas… wishes to… die…" Elrond finally said. He knew this was terrible news for a father to hear, not to mention unbelievable, especially since it was _Legolas_ they were talking about, but this information couldn't be kept from his friend.

"Nay, it is not possible," the elvenking said in shock. How could Legolas wish death? Well, to a certain degree he could understand, but he was with his friends and family now, he should want to recover... right?

"I'm sorry, but it is," the brown-haired elf stated firmly. "Because of this we have to keep a closer eye on him – just in case," he added at the look of protest Thranduil had. "We have to make sure he knows we are still there for him and love him. That's more important now than ever."

Thranduil nodded silently, still in shock. He knew Elrond would not lie to him, especially about something like this.

He looked back down at his sons sadly. He then sat down in one of the chairs by the bed.

Minutes of silence passed by before either spoke up again. It was the distraught elvenking who spoke up first.

"Where are the twins and Estel?" he asked after realizing it had been too quiet and none of the three, especially the human, were hovering over his son's bed, as per usual.

Thranduil looked up at his friend when he received no answer. "Elrond…?" he questioned uncertainly. Where had they gone for the elf-lord to react like this to a simple question? Had something happened to them? His eyes widened at this thought.

"Nay, mellon-nin, they are fine," the healer assured the king. He wasn't sure himself, about their current condition, though. Had they met up with the humans yet? Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing.

"Then, where are they?" Thranduil pried again. Why wouldn't his friend just tell him already? It was frustrating him to no end!

Elrond sighed deeply, knowing full-well he'd have to tell the blonde. He just didn't know what his reaction would be. The elvenking was known for his rash actions.

_Well, what could he possibly do in this situation? _his mind rationed with him. "They went in search of the ones who did this to Legolas…" he finally answered quietly.

"What! Are you insane?" the blonde shouted in disbelief. Then realizing what he had done, he looked back at his son to see if he was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief when he found he was. "They could hurt your sons as well!" he hissed in a lower voice.

"Do you think I do not know that? There was no choice. They would not relent, especially not Estel. There was no way to stop them," the elf-lord countered. "They are intent upon getting the vengeance Legolas deserves. You know how they are. Legolas surely would have done the same were the positions reversed."

Thranduil couldn't help but agree and he did indeed know how they were so could understand that. Two elves and one human were better odds than one elf; however, they could still get seriously hurt. How many humans were there in the first place? All he knew was that some humans had violated his precious son in the worst possible way; even tortured him. That was all he really knew, though. There had to be more to it. Did Elrond find anything out from Legolas? Had he even been able to? He voiced these thoughts to the elf-lord.

_More bad news for him, _the elder elf thought ruefully, before reluctantly retelling the event to the prince's father. _Why am I always the bearer of bad news...? _he couldn't help but wonder.

Thranduil sat there in horrified silence, unable to believe that his son went through so much. Elrond left out no details of what he had learned from Legolas nor from what he had seen on the elf's body when he treated it. He felt Thranduil needed to know everything to truly comprehend why his son was acting the way he was. He did feel sorry for giving him this news, though. He also felt like he was betraying Legolas.

* * *

It had been three days now since they first started out of their mission for revenge. They knew they were getting close… just didn't know how close. They got more and more anxious as the hours went by as they strained their eyes for clues.

The three made sure they stopped to rest whenever they could spare the moment, which was actually quite often. It seemed the humans they were following were going slow, though they knew not the reason, or even if there was one.

Their thoughts constantly wandered back to Legolas and they wondered how he was. Aragorn still felt horrible for leaving his friend when he was in such need, but this had to be done. He swore he wouldn't leave his friend when he got back until he was better.

As he watched the ground pass by he realized something: he hadn't seen any sign of Legolas for hours. He shrugged it off, knowing that somewhere the elf had finally been able to escape from the humans' clutches. He could only be happy about this.

The injured archer had escaped pretty far from Imladris' gate; he was surprised he had made it the whole way. How long did it take him? It had looked like he had tried to treat his injuries before, though, when Elrond and the three of them had been able to.

Aragorn paused for a second, stopping his horse. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes, and sent a prayer for Legolas' well-being. He had had to endure so much. The human was sure they didn't even know the half of it either.

"Estel…?" Elladan inquired quietly. The twins had been surprised when their younger brother had suddenly stopped and looked up with a sad expression on his face, eyes closed.

Elrohir had followed the human's gaze, looking up at the faint outlines of the stars that were beginning to show. _It's getting dark... _he noted. Then he looked back at Aragorn.

The ranger had turned his gaze from the sky, to look at the elder twin briefly. He then put his horse into a slow trot; once more watching the ground for hints.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a worried glance, but continued on their way behind Aragorn.

"We should rest now," Elrohir said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "and continue in the morning. We should catch up with them tomorrow by the looks of it."

Both human and elf nodded in agreement.

This time, instead of looking for tracks, they looked for a place that would be secure enough for the night.

The three found a place, set up camp and quickly got settled, anxious for the next day to come. They had no idea what to expect. They had no plans for what they were going to do when they confronted the humans either, which probably wasn't the best idea, but even if they did have a plan they more than likely wouldn't be able to follow through with it. The only thoughts on their minds were vengeance for Legolas and to make sure the humans never got their hands on someone else ever again.

This time it was Elrohir who took first watch; then Aragorn. The two decided that Elladan had been stressing himself too much ever since they had first slept on their mission. He had seemed uneasy, while they had felt it too; it hadn't affected them as much as their elder brother. They figured it was because of how long he had stayed up with the feelings and the trees' whisperings in his ear. He had given Elrohir a much shorter watch than himself, saying that the time had just slipped by without him realizing it.

Of course, the elder twin had something to say about not taking watch and letting Aragorn do it instead, who wasn't in the best condition because of the whole ordeal either. The younger two ignored all protests and made him sleep.

In the morning Aragorn woke up Elrohir since he was the closest and then went to Elladan. However, he found that the elder twin was already awake.

"How long have you been awake?" the human asked worriedly.

"Not long," Elladan brushed it off, it was true… for the most part. "Let us go now. We cannot let them get too far ahead."

The two gave a concerned look to Elladan, who just turned away and started to pick up their camp, making sure to leave no traces of them being there.

Aragorn sighed deeply and helped the elf out; Elrohir soon followed.

After they mounted their horses they were on their way again.

Hours later, the elves heard the sounds of rough voices and some arguments.

"I think they are just up ahead," Elrohir stated, listening to the argument.

"Aye, according to the tracks they should be," the ranger said, a matter-of-factly. He looked over at the eldest brother and saw that he held a thoughtful expression. "What do you hear?" he asked Elladan. How he wished he had elven hearing!

"Nothing of relevance to what we're doing," he replied shortly.

A moment of silence passed before any spoke or even moved. "Well, how do you think we should approach them?" Aragorn questioned, his brothers seemed too interested in what they were hearing.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at him. It appeared they hadn't thought about that either.

"No idea," Elladan said at a loss.

"Just head in…?" the younger twin suggested. What could the harm be?

The other two thought about it for a moment.

Elladan shrugged, though he wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Might as well," the human said having no better ideas. "We might want to spy a little first, though…"

The twins nodded in agreement. That way they could have some idea of what was going on and know who the leader was.

"Shall we go then?" Elrohir asked uncertain.

They all knew this was a bad idea. It was never a good idea to go into a group of torturous people. However, there was no other way of going about this.

The three dismounted, thinking their horses would only attract even more attention. They started off to the humans, who were set up for camp, which was a mystery to the three seeing as how it was afternoon. Their nervousness was only growing as they walked closer and closer…

* * *

Yeah, me no like how I ended that… -sighs- Oh well… hope some of you did. n.n ...actually I don't really like that chapter...

Man, I had a hard time concentrating on writing this, cuz I had an idea for a different fic that I couldn't get out of my head, but I had to finish this first. I did start on that one a few days ago, though. I couldn't work on anything else! Gah! That's annoying, man. I hope to have it out tomorrow… hopefully I'll be satisfied with it. It sounded a lot better in my head than what it does on paper… Isn't that usually how it works…?

Anywayz… _Review Responses!_

**HyperSquishy **– Wow… thanks! n.n

**empath89** – I do too! ;-; Well, ya got his reaction here! Prob'ly not what you expected… not even what I expected! Hopefully I didn't mess it up too bad, though.

**Kiharu-sama** – You shouldn't have gotten rid of it. Just ignored the comment and posted the chapter whenever you could. n.n I've had someone do that to me. Said they'd email me constantly 'til I updated. Didn't receive one email…

**Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver** – Glad I have yet to do that. n.n So do I! Man, when are they finally goin' to meet up with the freakin' humans already! -shifts eyes- -whispers- Don't tell anyone, but I'm kinda scared to do that scene… don't want to mess up on it…

**Legolas4me** – Oh, I definitely would… without a doubt. Yeah… well, that was definitely soon. Just kinda skipped right to that scene. Lol…

**HarryEstel** – I hope they can. So do I! They deserve it for doing this to poor Legolas… ;-;

**Lynx Yamato** – Thanks! I just watched Gundam Seed and your name reminds me of the main character… Kira Yamato. Is that a coincidence? I dunno why I only just now thought of that…

**TheBecca** – Yeah… -shrugs- Who knows… Doesn't really matter… no one cares about that… just about the story, which I can understand perfectly. I wouldn't really care about how they lit a candle with any story… unless it was totally crazy-like… -.- Yeah, don't ask… it's seepy-time…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yeah, it really is. But there are some sick people out there and there's nothin' anyone can do about it…

**Shidoslovr** – O.O Well, I guess we all want to do somethin' to them… and it definitely wouldn't be fun for them… -grins evilly- Lol…

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Yes!

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Indeed he is! He better anywayz! n.n

**inulover28** – Well, can ya blame him? Sheesh… Lol… well, that's fine by me cuz I get to read your fics! n.n Noo! Snow must live! Live snow! Live! Still haven't freakin' gotten any! Grrness! Yes! Let's switch! Right now!

Man, I already had those all typed out… -sniff sniff- But I deleted it for some odd and stupid reason… XD Yeah. Me goin' to sleep… Ohyasumi nasai, minna!

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	13. A Father's Support

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or any of the characters. Only the freakin' human that hurts Legolas and needs to die. I don't want him… do you? Free evil human for grabs… .:ahem:.

**Warnings**: Longer torture scene… Rated R for rape… or M… whatever they changed it to now. What was the point in that anyway?

Gah! Sorry for takin' forever in gettin' this out. I think this is prob'ly the longest this one has been. I had it ready before, but I just couldn't type it. Grr… made me mad. .:shrugs:. Nothin' I could do about that… Well, I'll stop with this already and let ya get on with it… n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Thirteen: ****A Father's Support**

"So how's my elf doing?" the brown-haired human asked the blonde in front of him rhetorically. He loved how he looked, so submissive, so broken, so… beautiful. He licked his lips in longing.

Legolas shivered seeing the look of lust the human held in his eyes and the way he licked his lips. He let out an accidental whimper of fear. What did he ever do to deserve this? Did the Valar hate him this much? No matter how much he prayed, help refused to show. He was close, if not there already, to the end of the rope.

"I love it," the sadistic human whispered, his face no inches from Legolas' own. "I love your whimpers of fear and pain…"

The archer shuddered, all the more frightened. How could someone like this exist? He knew that orcs were cruel (all too well), but this single human had placed more fear and done more to him than hordes of orcs had.

The brown-haired human could no longer resist the temptation and gave the elf a bruising kiss.

Legolas gasped in surprise and fear. The human took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into the elf's mouth.

Legolas was helpless to do anything. His hands were chained behind him and connected to a tree; his legs bound tightly in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping and sliding down his dirty and bloody face.

_Ada! Estel! _his mind screamed for help, although it was useless, and he knew it. No one would know he was missing until weeks passed. His father wouldn't suspect anything if he did not write right away, he usually got too caught up in whatever he was doing with Estel and the twins, after all. Then Elrond and everyone else had no idea he had been on his way since he hadn't told anyone. He'd never do that again… If he survived this...

He felt a hand stroke his cheek. "How I love those tears…" the human whispered in ecstasy.

Legolas recoiled in disgust when the outlaw licked the tears away only to have more replace them.

He kissed the elf again. This time, however, his elf wouldn't allow him access so he cut him with an object the elf hadn't even seen before, and still couldn't see… he made sure of this.

This caused a gasp of pain from Legolas to escape, just as he had wanted.

The archer had had enough of this, though. He bit down hard on the tongue that dared to repeatedly make way into his mouth and roam it without permission.

The bite was hard enough to draw blood, for Legolas could taste the coppery substance in his mouth.

The human had instantly pulled back, wide-eyed. "Ah, still have some fight left, do you?" he said, grinning evilly.

_What have I done? _the archer thought with desperate fear and regret. He knew that whatever was to come now was going to be a lot worse (and more painful) than a few kisses.

The brown-haired human chuckled in amusement. "Now you are scared! I can see it in your eyes… just beautiful!" he exclaimed. Every time the blonde elf showed him the fear that he had placed in him it sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He wanted to take the elf again right then and there; however, he had to teach him a lesson for his insolence. He had to know his place.

"Luckily, I brought a little something in case this should happen."

_Lucky for whom? _Legolas thought wryly, knowing it definitely wasn't him. Was he going to use whatever he had before when he had bit his tongue? He still felt the blood seeping out of his arm from it.

He didn't even want to see what was to come this time. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block everything out, unable to do anything else and prayed to the Valar again, in hopes of a miracle this time.

The elf's eyes snapped open as a piercing scream tore loose from his throat.

He panted heavily against the agony he felt in his arms. He looked down at his left arm, eyes widening when he saw a dagger sticking out; the right arm was the same. Both daggers had gone through his upper arm and straight into the tree behind him.

The human smirked in satisfaction. "I shall never get tired of hearing that _heart wrenching _scream," he promised.

Legolas' head slumped onto his chest, exhausted, frightened, and helpless. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the human kneel down next to him on his left.

He couldn't help but wonder what he was planning now. The elf saw his torturer pull out another dagger. Then he brought it close to his upper arm.

_Is he going to cut it off? _Legolas thought in horror. With the position he was holding the dagger that's exactly what it looked like he was going to do. He started to thrash frantically, trying to get free from the rough grasp.

"Hold still, elf. I could end up slipping and you might lose your arm," the outlaw warned. He actually didn't want to do that. His elf wouldn't be able to do much with only one arm, being used to having two. Besides, he didn't intend on treating him anytime soon – if at all – so he would probably end up dying from blood loss. And he couldn't let his beautiful elf die.

The archer forced himself to calm down, on the outside at least, not wishing to make matters worse. If he really wasn't going to cut off his arm then he didn't want to make him by struggling. He had no choice… once again. He was so tired of that.

He hissed in pain when he felt the dagger carve into his skin, starting at the top left of his arm.

The human smirked at his work once he was done and pulled away.

Legolas opened his eyes, panting heavily, when he heard the human step back. _What did he do? _he thought. He knew that he had cut him, but it hadn't been as deep or as long as it had been before.

He looked down at his arm and gasped at the sight in disbelief. It was hard to read, but, there, carved in the common tongue was, MINE, dripping with blood. It wasn't very big; however, it was there nonetheless.

"Now you shall always be mine, and everyone shall know," the human chuckled.

"Bastard," the blonde spat out. How dare he do this to him! He wouldn't let this mark stay on him. When he had the chance he would try and focus all his healing to make sure that it didn't stay. He couldn't allow it.

This made the brown-haired human furious. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger in the elf's right arm and twisted it, pulling it out.

A scream tore from deep within Legolas' throat.

Legolas awoke in a cold sweat, clutching his right arm tightly.

"Legolas…?" He jumped at the noise. However, the voice was familiar and the question laced with concern.

The elf in question turned to look at who had spoken. His eyes filled with tears. His father was the one. He didn't want him to see him like this.

"Ada…" he started sadly, but stopped having no idea what to say.

Both Thranduil and Elrond let out a breath of relief. They hadn't been able to wake up the young elf while he was having the nightmare and had to wait until he was able to wake himself up. It had been painful for them to watch as he screamed and thrashed in his sleep, trying to escape. They had felt so helpless. Thranduil felt even more guilty now. If he hadn't rushed in and scared his son this could have been avoided.

"I'm so sorry, ion-nin," the elf king said quietly but sincerely. This time he had held back. When Legolas had recognized him he felt like hugging his son. The first time was warning enough and he remembered that all too well. He didn't think he'd ever forget.

"For what?" the archer asked with a cough.

"For frightening you," the elder blonde answered wondering if he didn't remember. Maybe he hadn't had the chance to recognize him before.

Legolas stared at his father in confusion. It sounded like he felt guilty for something. When had he frightened him? He couldn't remember him doing so anytime recently…

"Never mind, penneth," Elrond said, shooting a glance at Thranduil that clearly told him not to remind the scarred elf in front of them. "Let me check your fever…"

Thranduil had noticed the fever while Legolas had been sleeping. He couldn't believe everything his son was being put through. And he was reliving the torture every time he slept… without the herbs. He dreaded to know anything else (besides what Elrond had told him already) that he had had to endure. By the screams and sobs that the blonde let out during his sleep he knew it was far worse than any being – no matter their race – should have to be put through. Frankly, he was proud of his son for returning to them, even if it wasn't on purpose by what Elrond had told him. His son had still somehow survived. That was all that mattered to him.

He watched Legolas sadly as he tensed under the elf-lord's touch while he checked the fever.

The archer felt uncomfortable seeing his father staring at him. He lowered his eyes in shame. _It's because I'm unworthy. __I'm a disgrace. I should not be allowed to live, _he thought about himself, convinced of these things.

Elrond let out a sigh of relief when he found the young elf's fever had dropped considerably. It would probably be gone within the day… so long as Legolas had something to eat and got some more rest.

His mood immediately declined when he saw the tears that Legolas was once again shedding. Each time the young elf cried it felt like a piece of his soul was being torn out violently. He was sure it was a lot worse for Thranduil, seeing his proud son like this.

"What is it, penneth?" the elf-lord asked quietly, afraid of what the answer could be. He wondered if he'd actually reply truthfully.

"Ion-nin…" Thranduil started worriedly. Last time the archer had cried it had not ended well. He was not sure of what to expect this time. He hated seeing his son like this! It was the worse thing he had ever witnessed.

Hearing the question from Elrond and the utter concern in Thranduil's voice he burst out, "I'm a joke! I'm supposed to be an elf; yet I was caught and overpowered by humans!" He closed his tear-filled eyes and brought his hands to up grip his hair tightly. "I should have just… died…" he finished in a mere whisper, barely loud enough for either elder elf to hear.

Both elves stared stricken at the young elf. They had known this already, but hearing him actually say it had a lot more of an impact, especially on the elf king. He had only heard that from the healer and, honestly, he hadn't fully believed it. Now, however, there was no denying it… no matter how much he wished it wasn't true.

"Legolas look at me," Elrond said firmly.

Reluctantly, the still-crying elf raised his gaze to meet those of the stern elf in front of him.

"This is in _no_ way your fault. Alright, Legolas?" the elf-lord said looking directly into the elf's eyes.

"He's right, ion-nin. And there is no need to be so ashamed. You could have done nothing to prevent it, otherwise I'm sure you would have done so," Thranduil finally spoke up, pushing aside his stricken daze. He needed to let his son know how he truly felt. "We all still love you very much, Legolas. It tears us apart seeing you like this. You should only be concentrating on getting better. That is all we want: your well-being."

The prince couldn't believe his ears. He thought everyone was ashamed of him. Did they really still love him, or were they just toying with his emotions? No, they would never do that. Only the human would do such a thing… and had… How could they still love someone like him now? He didn't understand.

Legolas' tears flowed faster.

"Can I hug you, ion-nin?" the elf king questioned. Both father and son desperately needed a hug, especially from one another.

The young elf nodded. He neither tensed nor flinched from the contact.

Thranduil allowed his own tears that had been held back to finally fall freely as he embraced his son.

Elrond stared sadly at the sight before him; however, he couldn't help but be slightly happy at this. Both of them were finally getting the support they needed from each other. Hopefully, this would get through to Legolas, too.

He wondered how his own sons were doing. It had been a few days already since they had left and he was worried. Every time Legolas woke from another nightmare or froze up with a flashback he got all the more frightened for his sons.

He prayed to the Valar that they were alright and weren't doing anything too foolish.

* * *

Well, there ya go. n.n Sorry that Aragorn and the twins weren't in this chapert! I just have to decide exactly what I'm goin' to do with them, which isn't comin' easily at the moment. .:sighs:. It makes me sad. I _really_ want to write, but I can't! Usually if I can't write I just don't feel like it. This time, though, I _want_ to. Grrr! Hopefully I'll get over that soon, especially since a break is comin' up soon. Better be over with by then…

I have to hurry up and type this… have somethin' else to type up too… eesh. It's already 3am…

_Review Responses_

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… yeah. Sounds awesome. n.n

**viggomaniac** – Yeah, it is kinda difficult. Sadly, though, those parts come pretty easily, especially compared to the rest. Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way. n.n Yeah… I'm not entirely sure about that yet. I don't want to rush that scene.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yeah, so do I! n.n;;;

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Uhhh… yes…?

**Legolas4me** – Yayness! I'm glad ya liked that. n.n I was trying to make it seem like he cared for his son a lot, and I'm glad I accomplished that. n.n Liked the ending, huh? n.n;;;

**empath89** – Yeah… well, what do you expect from the poor elf! I'm glad ya liked Thranduil too! n.n

**inulover28** – Heh… well, the next chapter they will. n.n;;; Sorry 'bout that! Lol… yeah, not really. Only a few times do I. Yeah, I agree too. But, I loved "winter love!" n.n Lmao! Yayness! Snow for me! .:throws a snow ball at inulover:. n.n

**HarryEstel** – Most likely. n.n Yayness! I'm glad people are liking how I did Thranduil. I just don't think he would act in a different manner. It is his only son after all. n.n

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Of course I did. C'mon now. I'm sure ya liked it how I didn't have them in this chapter, too, huh? n.n;;; .:runs:.

**The Becca** – thanks!

**Pasha ToH** – thank you so much! Yeah, sadly, only a few people have a caring Thranduil… Why is that…? And thank you. I think I shall need that blessing…

**Kiharu-sama** – Yayness for you! n.n Lol… I didn't think it was that bad… .:shifts eyes:. Well, then I'm sure you - like many others - liked how I didn't have them in this chapter, huh? n.n;;; Heh… heh… .:runs:.

Thank you so much everyone for your very encouraging reviews! I only hope I can get past this weird type of writer's block that somehow attached itself to my brain. ;-;

Now I have to type up another chapter... prob'ly goin' to take another hour… .:sighs:.

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne, minna. n.n


	14. The Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or any of the characters… except the bastard who hurt Legolas… .:hisses:. Me no want him… no one claimed him before, though… Guess I'm stuck with him… for a while at least… .:grins evilly:.

**Warnings**: Rated R (M… whatever) for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Wow… sorry guys! This update took even longer than the last… or the one before… don't remember which one was long… .:ahem:. Blame my friend… it's all her fault. She let me borrow a book and it's taken in my soul, man. Can't do anything with that book, man. It's so freakin' awesome. Best book I've read in forever… well, prob'ly just the best. n.n;; But I'm almost done with the third then you'll get a lot more updates… hopefully. n.n

But anyway… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't know how I really feel about it. Think I like some, but… yeah. You guys just let me know how you feel, 'kay? 'Kay. n.n

I think I had something else to say, too… hmmm… .:shrugs:.

Enjoy!

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Fourteen: ****The Fight**

Aragorn and the twins looked around the humans' camp for a while, seeing who the leader was and listening to the conversations going on around them. Unfortunately, none of those helped any. The three also found a few captives around the encampment, but could do nothing to free them at the moment.

Aragorn stopped and looked around, thinking he had heard something. Finding nothing, he continued walking since he didn't want to get too far behind his brothers.

The ranger jumped and let out a startled gasp when a hand snaked its way over his mouth. He turned his gaze upward, trying to see who had grabbed him. All he could see were the brown strands of hair falling into his face.

Aragorn tried to call out to Elladan and Elrohir for help, however, the hand held firm, effectively muffling his words. His heart quickened its pace when he realized the danger he was in and he struggled harder.

The human that had a hold of him only tightened his grip as he pulled him along. He was sure his lord would be pleased with this one. His features were a bit rough, but were very pleasing.

Aragorn thought all hope was lost for escape when the human suddenly loosened his grasp and he heard a thump behind him.

"You really need to be more careful," a familiar voice said.

"Aye, especially here. That was too close," another one stated.

Aragorn turned around and smiled widely, knowing it was obviously Elladan and Elrohir. "Thank the Valar! he exclaimed in relief. He didn't think he was going to get out of that one. He couldn't believe the strength that one human had. It was more than usual.

_Well, what should I expect? He was one of the ones that overpowered Legolas after all,_ he thought with a growl.

"What's going on over here?" a human shouted, turning the corner around one of the tents they had set up. He saw the three of them and his fallen comrade. "My lord come quick—" was all he could yell out before Elrohir rendered him unconscious.

Unfortunately, the shout was loud and attracted a lot of attention. The other outlaws that were nearby; even the leader, joined them.

"Ah, what do we have here? More elves, though not as beautiful as the other," the leader spoke with a smirk, referring to Legolas, of course, "and a human. How unusual…"

"This elf you speak of, he had blonde hair, did he not?" the ranger asked with a growl, glaring at the brown-haired human before him.

"Why, yes he did. Did you know him?" the outlaw asked, slightly surprised.

"You bastard!" Aragorn shouted, launching himself at the sadistic human, unsheathing his sword. He couldn't help but notice the human's use of past tense either.

One of the warriors near their leader drew his own sword and blocked Aragorn's attack.

"I will kill you! Legolas is my friend and you hurt him!" the ranger shouted enraged, fighting the human who had blocked him from the leader.

"So he's alive? And he found help, huh? Well, that is unfortunate for me…" the leader spoke in a bored tone, ignoring the fact that Aragorn was trying to get to him with everything he had. He had been furious when his blonde elf had escaped him and even more so at the ones who had allowed it, though not on purpose. They had been punished nonetheless. He wanted his elf back, but he had attracted too much attention now. Who knew how many people knew what he had done. Maybe there were even more people after him and his warriors besides these three. Well, there was nothing that could be done about it now…

Aragorn and the twins growled under their breath at this. How dare he speak such against their friend!

Elladan and Elrohir drew their own swords deciding they had had enough of this. The human had to die. They couldn't allow him to do what he had done to Legolas to anyone else. He obviously had a disregard for life in general. The way he threw his warriors' lives away by letting them protect him. And what he was saying… They just couldn't believe it.

Aragorn quickly got rid of the humans that were between him and the one he most despised.

He quickly confronted the leader and took up his fighting stance. "Draw your sword and fight me. We shall settle this once and for all," the ranger spat out, staring directly into the leader's black eyes. "Personally, I think you deserve much worse than death for what you did to Legolas!"

The brown-haired outlaw finally unsheathed his sword, preparing for the fight. With a smirk on his face he replied, "That whore of an elf was very pleasing. Perhaps I can get him back, hm?"

That pushed Aragorn over the edge. Fury welled up inside of him like a waterfall crashing against the rocks at the bottom and he charged with speed that surprised the outlaw. He wasn't even able to raise his sword at this quick attack.

Aragorn was rewarded with the first cut against his opponent, injuring his leg.

Unfortunately, Selaedir (which they had found out was the leader's name by a concerned shout from one of the warriors) had recovered fast enough and had been able to jump back making the injury less critical and not as deep as it would have been.

The two could hear nothing else, only their breathing and the pounding of their hearts against their chests. They were oblivious to the fight going on around them, only focusing on their opponent, waiting, watching, for their next move, the next blink of an eyelid, the next twitch of a muscle, anything that would give a hint about their next step.

It was Selaedir who made the next attack, leaping forward at Aragorn with a gleam in his eyes that clearly showed he was enjoying the fight.

Aragorn raised his sword, anticipating the move and easily blocked the attack. He then jumped to the right, going for a quick jab at the human's side.

Selaedir also knew of this approach and blocked the sword without even turning his body; with the faintest hint of effort.

Oh yes, he was enjoying this all too well.

The outlaw was fast and had snuck behind Aragorn. The sadistic human nipped at the ranger's ear. "You let your guard down, my friend," he whispered in his ear.

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise at the quickness that hadn't been shown before. The outlaw had seemed like a novice to fighting by his earlier movements, though he hardly looked it.

Aragorn shuddered, feeling the breath against his neck as well. He struck out at the human toying with him. "I am no friend of yours, bastard," he hissed.

Selaedir feigned a hurt look, "Your words wound me."

"I can only hope," the ranger gritted out between clenched teeth in anger. "More than mere words will wound you, though. Of that I promise!"

"Then stop using them and come at me," the black-eyed human taunted.

Not needing to be told twice, Aragorn charged once again, this time fully aware of his enemy's speed. At the last second he ducked and thrust his sword in Selaedir's abdomen. Or that was what he was trying to do at least.

The outlaw, after being momentarily taken aback, saw the intention and quickly moved to the side; avoiding the would-be fatal blow.

Their one-on-one battle went on for what felt like hours, each intent on not dying, each wanting to kill the other. Both were covered with cuts and bruises now, but neither would yield. Though out of breath, neither stopped nor slowed.

It wasn't until Aragorn got a lucky break by giving the leader a deep gash on his sword-hand that they thought the battle would eventually come to an end.

Handicapped by both arms being injured, the outlaw was at an extreme disadvantage. His warriors noticed this, but could do nothing to help, for Elladan and Elrohir were still keeping them at bay while their brother fought with their leader.

Aragorn lunged at the outlaw again, aiming once more for the stomach. Praying this would not miss, the ranger thrust his sword forward and…

He felt blood on his hands as his sword finally bit into its meal for the fatal blow.

Selaedir leered down at him, one trick still in mind.

He slumped forward onto the ranger, which confused Aragorn, just as he had hoped.

Aragorn gasped in pain as he felt a blade rip through his side.

"My gift… to you…" the leader gasped out weakly. He fell to the ground after Aragorn had pulled his sword out.

The ranger stumbled back in shock. He looked down, seeing a dagger in his side and realized the outlaw must have pulled it from his boot when he had slumped onto him. He pulled it out with a hiss of pain.

Raising his eyes, he found Selaedir on the ground before him, not moving. He hadn't even noticed he was falling until he felt the ground beneath him as he fell unconscious.

Everything and everyone seemed to fall silent, seeing Selaedir motionless on the ground. None had any idea what they should do; didn't even know where to begin. So, they panicked. Most fled, but some went after Aragorn for revenge of their fallen leader after checking to make sure that he really was dead.

The twins were quick to react against this attack towards their brother.

Elrohir fought off the attackers while Elladan tended to Aragorn's wounds. With the amount that had chanced their lives so foolishly for their now-dead leader, it was an easy victory for the younger twin.

"How is he?" Elrohir asked concerned, dropping down next to his twin.

"Lucky," was the elder twin's simple answer.

"I think everyone knows that by now," the younger said dryly, watching as Elladan treated all the injuries the human had received from the fight. Fortunately, there was only one that was too deep for the human's good.

"Let me have a look at your injuries," Elladan said after he was finished treating Aragorn.

Elrohir shook his head. "Nay, I am fine. Let us go back. Estel still needs proper treatment," he told his twin.

Neither of the twins had been severely injured. It was beyond them how it turned out that way, but they definitely were grateful for it. Elrohir had a gash on his arm from his elbow to his wrist and one on the back of his shoulder, which did prevent some movement. Elladan also had one on his arm and another on his leg; the one on the leg being fairly deep.

They were also shocked by how Aragorn had been able to kill the leader who had hurt Legolas without losing his life in turn. They were not complaining about that at all, though.

Each of them wanted to see Legolas now. To make sure he was alright, and to tell him the good news. Selaedir would never be able to harm anyone ever again, especially not him.

"He does, but so do you," the elder twin said in a tone that clearly left no room for argument. He quickly set about getting to work on the injuries, wanting to take his youngest brother back to their father for treatment.

After Elladan had finished with Elrohir, the roles were reversed and the younger treated the elder.

Once each was treated they remembered about the captives. They picked up their swords and went to each captive; cutting their bonds and freeing them. Each one was extremely grateful, but ran when they were set loose, not wanting to take a chance.

"Let us leave now. This place has nothing but evil surrounding it," Elladan said with a shiver.

"Aye, I shall carry Estel, then. Do not argue," the younger twin added when he saw his brother was about to protest. Elladan was the one with the wounded leg; he would already have problems walking.

Elladan sighed and stood up, turning to leave. "Should I go—" he started,stopping short when he heard a pain-filled grunt from behind him.

The elf spun around and gasped in shock.

One of the humans had returned and, by the looks of it, had hit his twin over the head with a thick branch. The human had it raised again, aiming again for Elrohir.

The elder twin charged the black-haired human and jumped him, knocking him over. He punched him hard against the temple; rendering him unconscious and then dragged him away, putting him in one of the tents. When he regained consciousness, if they were still around, he would have problems finding them first, if he bothered in the first place.

Elladan ran back to his twin. Finding him unconscious, he checked his pulse and let out a breath of relief when he found it, though it was weak. Taking a look at Elrohir's head, he found a big lump on the back of it.

_We shouldn't have let our guard down, _the elder twin scolded himself.

He did all he could do for his twin, hoping for the best. He prayed to the Valar that the concussion wouldn't prove to be too great.

He looked at Elrohir; then to Estel. And sighed heavily. What could he do now? He couldn't possibly carry both of them. It would be difficult to ride with both too.

This would be difficult indeed…

* * *

Hmmm… well, I like the first half of this chapter, but not so sure about the rest… Any pointers?

No Legolas this time… hmmm… oh well. You guys wanted Aragorn and the twins anyway…. I think I enjoy writing the scenes with Legolas more, though. Is that bad? Well, I like writing this entire fic, but… yeah. I'll shut up.

Well, hopefully no other one-shots or anything come to mind (though I do have another fic in mind… goin' to have to put that aside for now… .:sighs:.) that way you guys won't have to wait as long. I just have to update my other fic then I can get this one. n.n

I'm surprised I actually had time to type this up right now… hmm…

_Review Responses_

**Mrs. Bloom** – Wow, that's the first time anyone has ever said cute to this fic. Congrats. n.n Yup, yup… Aragorn and the twins were finally back in action. n.n

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… well, I'm glad ya liked it. Hope this chapter was alright as well.

**Legolas4me** – thank you! I'm glad ya liked how I had Legolas and Thranduil. That's actually one of the few scenes of him that I like… so I'm glad you do, too. n.n thanks!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – I could not agree anymore with that.

**MoroTheWolfGod **– Eep! .:runs:.

**empath89** – Lol… yeah, if ya want to call that happy… Are ya glad that it did have them in it finally? n.n I think a lot of people were getting irritated at me for not having them in it… n.n;;;

**inulover28** – I hope he is at least…I think we're all for the bishi torture… n.n Lol! Yes! Gotcha. Man, it seemed like it was about to snow… it did somewhere fairly close to where I live, but then it got all extra sunny and hot again! ;-; Makes me sad, man… Haha… Hiei wouldn't help you! n.n;;; Poor you… Oh, btw, when you signed my guestbook on my site, you mentioned something about a b-ball pic. What exactly were you talkin' about with that?

**Pasha ToH** – Wow… glad ya liked it. Thank you so much! n.n Sorry I almost made you cry, but I'm glad that it moved you like that. n.n;; And you're welcome! Hope you liked this chapter as well. n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** - There they are! Do you like how I had it, though? I dunno if I do…

**HarryEstel** – I know! The poor elf! I hope Thranduil is able to help him more!

**Kiharu-sama** – Lmao! Nice. Sorry it took so long, too. Eesh… leave you guys without Aragorn and the twins and then I don't update for forever. Gomen!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! And thanks to everyone that reviewed my one-shot as well. n.n I'll update as soon as I possibly can. n.n

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	15. Letting it All Out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. …I'm getting extra tired of saying that…

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape and crying elves… XD

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

It wasn't too bad of a wait, was it? I actually have quite a bit of the next chapter written out as well, so that might actually be out before the next chapter to Heart's Truth. Good for you guys, huh? n.n

Well, this chapter takes place while Aragorn and the twins were fighting Selaedir, 'kay? In case you couldn't tell or whatever. I'm not exactly sure.

Please enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards, alright? n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Letting it All Out**

Legolas had cried himself to sleep within his father's embrace, feeling secure for the first time since before the capture.

"I wish I could have given him the herbs to sleep…" Elrond said with a sigh. He was glad that the young elf had fallen asleep, but was edgy about the nightmares that followed Legolas whenever he slept. It definitely wasn't a mistake sending for Thranduil, though, that he knew for sure. He had been able to calm the younger elf down somewhat… after the shock.

The elf king said nothing; just held his son closer. He wanted to give him all the possible comfort he could, even while he slept. He was a bit wary about the nightmare that surely would come too. Because of this, he wasn't sure if he should really be holding his son. Who knew how he would react when he awoke, however, he couldn't bring himself to let go of his only son.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he though about all the terrible things his Greenleaf had been put through. He had never imagined such a thing could happen to someone around him or even close to him, much less his own son! A tear slipped down his face in despair.

Elrond was in a chair near the balcony staring out of it. He turned to the elf king, his heart clenching in his chest when he saw the tear. He felt horrible for Thranduil, having to see his son like this…

When were his sons going to return anyway? Were they even alright? Were they on their way? Had they even arrived at their destination yet?

He sighed heavily. There were too many questions. All of which having no certain answer. He was sure of one thing at least: that they were in fact alive. If they weren't he was sure he would have felt something.

At present, all he could do was pray for their well-being; for Legolas' as well. He seemed to be recovering little by little, but he could still see a deep-seeded despair rooted within the young elf's soul and he feared that would never leave.

All everyone wanted was for him to recover and be as close as possible to the way he was before. Everyone knew that it was impossible for things to go back to how they were, and they would all miss it dearly. Legolas had done absolutely nothing to deserve all this suffering.

Elrond snapped out of his depressing thoughts when he heard Legolas' mumbled plea: "Please, stop." Looking over at the blonde, he saw that he had started to squirm within his father's embrace.

He brought his gaze up to Thranduil's and saw him looking at him in question. He looked confused as to what to do. He wanted to hold onto his son and comfort him, but he didn't know if it was a wise choice given his condition.

The elf-lord sighed sadly. "It would probably be best if you let him go, mellon-nin," he said looking at Legolas' distressed expression.

Without a word Thranduil pulled away from his son and laid him down the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry…" Elrond started, knowing how painful it was for the elf king to let go of his son, especially since he had just recently been able to hold him.

"…Worry not," the blonde said quietly, watching his son.

"No, please stop," Legolas said helplessly in a whisper.

The human kissed him savagely again, as he fumbled with the blonde's clothes.

Legolas whimpered in fear and struggled harder. He wouldn't let him do this to him again; he swore it before and meant it.

What could he do, though? He was too weak from blood loss and he hated to admit it, but he was paralyzed by the fear this human had placed in him.

He closed his eyes in despair… only to snap them open seconds later when he felt the brown-haired human start with his leggings.

The archer fought even harder, kicking as best as his weakened body would allow; he kept screaming for him to stop, over and over again the desperate plea fell on deaf ears.

"My lord…" one of the warriors started, pausing at the sight before him.

"What is it?" Selaedir spat out, furious at this interruption.

"F-forgive me, my lord, but orcs were seen approaching," the black-haired human stuttered, fearful of his reaction.

The sadistic human growled. This he had to deal with personally. He was their leader and needed to command them. He didn't want them to think they didn't need him anymore.

He stood up reluctantly and fixed his leggings. Turning to the blonde elf that had curled into himself, sobbing, he commanded, "Do not move, elf. It will be worse for you if you do." Then he left with the warrior, leaving the petrified elf to himself.

_Thank the Valar, _Legolas thought repeatedly, beyond grateful for this one miracle. Finally the Valar had helped him out of a terrible situation, and the worst one possible.

Tears still fell freely down his face, but now from relief; no longer helplessness.

After a few minutes the blonde uncurled his battered body and realized, with shock, that the torturous human had forgotten to put the bonds back on his legs.

Legolas shifted his gaze left and right, seeing if anyone was around that were supposed to be guarding him. No one was. Dare he hope?

Hope no longer existed. He had figured that out the hard way.

His hands were still bound, but he could work them away, and even if not he could still escape… he prayed.

_Help me out just this one last time, please, _he silently begged the Valar. Standing up he swayed as the ground beneath him lurched suddenly.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness. "Come on, Legolas. This is your one chance. Pull yourself together," he quietly tried to encourage himself.

After a second he was able to get rid of the dizziness and walk, still a bit unsteady, but that couldn't be helped.

While he walked out of the tent the human had forced him into, he worked at his bonds. By the time he exited they were off. His struggle from before had loosened it considerably. Selaedir hadn't even bothered to tighten it before either. He didn't think Legolas would ever try to escape again, whether he was too injured or too broken. Legolas hadn't thought he would ever try either. He thought he was going to die within the human's clutches, as horrible as a thought that was. He just hoped he'd actually be able to get out of there without being spotted. He couldn't afford to fight, especially since he had no idea what his abductor had done with his bow and knives. He was furious about losing them, too.

Legolas looked to his left and then his right again, checking to see if there was anyone around. Fortunately for him, Selaedir hadn't posted any. He wondered if there were too many orcs to spare warriors. And where were they even at anyway? All he needed was to run into them while he was attemtping his escape...

To his left there were trees and, according to the stars, that should be the right way. He didn't want Aragorn and the others to know what had happened to him, but that was somewhere to go, and it was the closest at the moment. He knew he would be safe there, too. The sadistic human wouldn't be able to capture him again if he could reach Elrond.

The blonde elf ran as fast as his stiff legs would carry him.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, elf?" a human asked, sounding none too pleased.

Legolas' heart sped up in fear. Had he lost his one chance so quickly?

He turned his gaze to the human. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. Good, it wasn't Selaedir.

The prince, determined to leave, elbowed the human in the stomach.

Said human dropped to the ground clutching his stomach; trying to catch his breath.

Not wanting to stay to see if he was able to win a fight, the elf dashed for the trees, ignoring his numerous injuries and the stabs of pain they sent throughout his entire body.

He could hear humans coming after him now. Their shouts giving away their positions. He also heard the sound of swords clashing. He decided to stay clear of that area, figuring that to be where the orcs were.

The blonde was breathing heavily, gasping from the pain his injuries caused as he ran from the chasing humans. He would not give in, not now, not when he finally got his chance to escape.

He looked around frantically. There had to be somewhere he could go to lose the humans.

There was no where to go! What could he do?

He looked up. He'd have to climb a tree. He didn't really like the idea given his present condition, however, there was no other option.

The elf quickly scanned the trees near him, looking for the best one to climb, one that wouldn't be too painful.

His pursuers were getting closer.

Legolas jumped to a tree and, gritting his teeth, climbed it as quickly as possible.

He went as high as he could before his injuries stopped him. The branches swayed and moved as if they were protecting him and blocking him from view. "Hannon le, mellyn-nin," he whispered to the trees. He leaned back against the trunk, trying to regain his breath. He clenched his fists against the agony that coursed through his entire body. He knew climbing the tree would only increase the pain, especially after running that much, but what else could he have done? He did need to do something about his injuries, though…

The elf unconsciously pressed himself back against the tree, trying to avoid the humans' eyes. They were right underneath the tree he had taken refuge in.

He let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding when the warriors passed by his tree.

Legolas rested his head back against the tree and closed his tightly eyes in agony. It was becoming unbearable.

Tears trailed down his face. Tears of relief, tears of pain.

The trees' branches moved again as to comfort him.

The blonde relaxed his body as best as he could. He was exhausted and knew there would be no way he'd be able to run from the humans again, much less climb back down; there was no point in even trying.

He fell asleep within seconds.

When he opened his eyes he was in his bedchamber in Imladris. He was amazed to know that this dream hadn't been too bad. He much preferred it over any other he had had. He knew that the others wouldn't stop, however.

"Ion-nin, you are awake…" the elf king said relieved. Legolas had finally been able to sleep without being awakened by a nightmare. He had struggled at first, but then had eventually calmed down.

Elrond quickly turned his gaze from the balcony's window to the younger elf. Seeing said elf's eyes open he stood up and walked near the bed, but not too close. Legolas may not have waken from a nightmare this time – thank the Valar – but that did not mean he should throw caution out the window.

"How did you sleep, penneth? Do you feel better?" the elf-lord asked softly.

"Aye, I do. I dreamt, too…" the blonde surprisingly answered. Seeing them grimace at the mention of dreams he added, "It was of my escape and was not as bad as the others…"

The two elder elves smiled; glad to hear that Legolas had been allowed a break for once. Neither knew how he had escaped, however, they decided not to pry. Elrond had done so before to get the information of where the humans could be, and he did not wish to do so again, for he knew how much strain it had put on the archer.

"Let us see how your fever is faring, alright?" the healer questioned, wanting to make sure the blonde knew what he was doing.

Legolas just nodded, giving him permission.

He still couldn't help but flinch when the elder elf's hand touched him. It was a reflex now… and he loathed it.

Elrond frowned at the flinch, but he was, unfortunately, used to it by now. His frown actually turned into a smile this time, though, when he felt that Legolas' fever had finally dropped to practically non-existent.

"Good news?" Thranduil inquired, seeing the elf-lord's expression.

"Aye," he said, then looking at Legolas with a smile, "all you need to do is eat properly and get some sleep."

The prince nodded in understanding.

Elrond realized sadly, that he hadn't seen the blonde smile once since he arrived. He couldn't blame him, but there had been at least one occasion where he could have, right? Or had there been? Now that he thought about it, this was probably the closest thing that came to it. There hadn't really been anything actually happy going on between Legolas' nightmares, flashbacks, despair, hopelessness, guilt… everything.

He was surprised to feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"Mellon-nin?" the elf king questioned uncertainly.

Elrond shook his head. "'Tis nothing. I shall go get some food for all of us," he said, leaving the room.

_That was odd, _Thranduil thought. He turned his attention back to his son when the elf-lord closed the door.

He found Legolas staring out the window with a sad expression.

"What is it, ion-nin?" He didn't care if that was a stupid question after what the blonde had gone through. Legolas looked even more sad now than before.

"This is my fault…" the young elf said quietly. No matter what anyone told him he was sure he'd always blame himself. Even if there had been too many humans to stop, he could have done something. He was the only one there; therefore, it _was_ his fault.

"Legolas—"

"No, it was my fault," the archer stated firmly. "There were other chances to escape, chances before, that I did not take." He paused and found tears making their way slowly down his cheeks again. "I was too… frightened to even move, frightened of what he would do to me if he caught my attempted escape. He did before…"

Thranduil listened intently, fists clenched tightly in his lap in anger at what the human had instilled in his son's mind. He was shocked at Legolas' sudden choice to speak of this. However, he would not interrupt him, for he knew his son needed to get this out, and it was much better that he was doing so of his own will.

"I thought I was going to die there. Nay, I knew it at the time."He paused again, taking a deep breath. He didn't even understand why he was suddenly speaking up himself. He didn't dare make eye-contact with his father. He feared what he would see. "I had given up all hope. None existed there. I thought there was no possible way to escape."

The door opened quietly, but he ignored it, knowing it was only Elrond. It actually felt pretty good to get this off his chest, he realized surprised.

He swallowed hard. "The… the night I escaped… if the warrior that warned of the orc attack was even a second later… h-he would have… again," he skipped, unable to say what would have happened. He knew the elder elves understood what he meant and why he couldn't say it.

Elrond closed his eyes. When he had re-entered, he had also been surprised, to say the least, to find Legolas talking about what had happened and how he felt. He was glad that he was finally able to do so, though. It was very good for him and he only hoped it would help him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like talking but he definitely wasn't complaining. He wondered what the scarred elf had told his father before he returned. Perhaps he'd have to ask him later.

The elf-lord looked over to Thranduil. His heart nearly physically broke at the sight. The elf king looked as if he were about to cry himself and join his son; he looked so forlorn. He couldn't imagine how he felt. He could only scratch the surface of his emotions since Legolas was like a son to him.

"I did not think I would make it," the blonde continued, staring down at his hands, tears still streaking down his face, "but I could no longer be his… his… toy." He let out a choked sob, and buried his face in his hands.

Thranduil went closer to his son and rubbed his back, stopping for a second when Legolas jumped at his touch. However, he didn't pull back, which both elder elves were grateful for. It was a sign - if a little one – that the blonde was indeed improving.

"Oh, ion-nin," the elf king said tearfully, still rubbing the younger elf's back soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

Legolas continued to silently sob in his hands, unable to say anything more, especially about his traumatic experience.

* * *

Well, how'd ya like it? Or not like it…? -.- Anywayz… Yeah, that chapter was easier to write than the last. I don't like writing fighting scenes… no good at them. .:shrugs:.

_Review Responses_

**Mrs. Bloom** – Lol… ya should be, man. n.n Oh, btw, that's like a smilie face thingie. With the n's being the eyes and the period being the nose. And that's not really a dumb question, I had to think about it too the first time I saw it. Neither can I… eesh…

**Cute little Legolas** – Yeah, there is later… you only read up to chapter four…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – .:sighs:. I know. I felt it was too soon, too, but I didn't know how to make it longer. I hope you can forgive me for that. Yeah, they couldn't have escaped unharmed now, could they? n.n;;;

**inulover28** – Lol… of course they did! Yeah, but what do you expect from one of my fics? I couldn't let them get away without some type of injury. n.n;; What! It snowed again! -.- I hate you. Kidding of course. n.n …uhh.. if you're talkin' about the pic on my layout, I didn't make it. I got it from a different site since I'm not skilled like that. Yayness! Ya know… I could even post that on my site if you wish. .:grins:. Man, ya really need to post the next chapter to the YYH fic, though. I was actually just reading parts of it again the other day…

**empath89** – Yup, that bastard is dead! …though he did come back in this chapter… and will always haunt Legolas… Rawr! He deserved worse… .:ahem:. Yeah, those are unavoidable. I try to go back through and get them, but… well, most the time I get most of them. Sorry.

**Chichir's Wanderer** – Lol… of course.

**Kiharu-sama** – Lmao. I wouldn't mind that. lol. Why would she be mad at you? Well… it's just an offer, but I can be your beta if you need one…

**HarryEstel** – Lol… yeah, definitely not a good thing, but… whatcha gonna do…? Yeah, it is a good thing, but he still deserved much, much worse for what he did to Legolas! Glad ya liked it. Hope ya liked this chapter as well. n.n

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're very much appreciated. n.n …was the last chapter not that great, though? I didn't get as much reviews as normal. I was extra hesitant about posting that one, too, since it was the main battle and all… .:sighs:. Oh well, I already knew I can't write battle scenes. .:shrugs:.

But, like I said before, I have quite a bit of the next chapter written out so it will prob'ly be out before the next chapter to Heart's Truth. Anou… Yeah, I dunno.

_**Plz Review**_

Ja ne


	16. The Only Choice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with LotR already. Sheesh.

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Hah ha! I've actually been on quite the writing spree… somethin' to that effect. It's the first time in so long, though. And actually with _both_ fics! Yayness! n.n Heh… don't mind me. I've been sitting here workin' on my freakin' research paper that's due tomorrow (ten pages and I only have four… XD). .:sighs:. Sucks bein' a procrastinator, man. I'm sure some of you know exactly how that is…

But anywayz… hopefully this thing with writing lasts for a while… has so far… well, since the Friday, I believe. n.n Good stuff, good stuff.

Yeah… well, enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Only Choice**

Legolas had fallen asleep soon after he had let out his feelings. He was now curled up into himself facing away from the two elder elves. They knew that he had felt ashamed for breaking down like that, but seeing as how he was sleeping there was little they could do to change his opinion. 

The blonde was still extremely exhausted, physically as well as mentally. All the days without food, water, sleep, and hope were finally catching up to him. He had been asleep before Elrond could even begin to put together the sleeping herbs.

Thranduil and Elrond just sat there for a while until they were sure the young elf was soundly asleep.

"Thranduil," the elf-lord started quietly so he wouldn't startle the king or wake up the archer, "would you mind telling me what Legolas said before I came in?" Maybe if he knew more than he would be able to help the traumatized elf. It had been a surprise – to say the least – to enter the room to find Legolas confessing everything. He wished he could have been there from the beginning. The version he was going to get from Thranduil was definitely going to be different than seeing and having the blonde say it himself. But… what could he do?

The elf king sighed heavily. He was still deeply distressed by what had just happened. His son acting like that was something he never wanted to see again. Even if it was good for him to let everything out, it still terrified both elder elves. They had never seen an elf act like this before. Usually whenever an elf was hurt as badly and in the way Legolas had been, they would have died already. They could not begin to express their gratitude in this prospect. They just hoped he'd be able to hold on longer; with how things were going they were fairly certain he would be able to.

Thranduil had explained Legolas' words to the healer. Elrond sat there with his eyes closed, pondering over them. He felt even worse, if possible, for the archer now. All the pent-up emotions he had kept… neither had had any idea, just as they could never begin to fully understand how Legolas felt.

"I know not what to do anymore…" the elf-lord admitted sadly. He blamed himself for this, he could have done something sooner. Maybe if he had tried to get him to speak before. He did know you couldn't rush these things, though.

He covered his face with his hands in despair. He couldn't help anyone.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You have done all that you were able to. Who knows what would have happened to him if not for you," the elf king comforted his friend, though it hurt him to even imply more harm falling onto his son.

Elrond nodded his head in appreciation. However, even if he had helped the prince, he wondered how much harm he had placed upon his sons. He had let them go; didn't try or even want to stop them. He wanted the one who had tortured Legolas to pay. And, to say the truth, he still did want him to. However, he feared for their lives.

_I should have stopped them, _he thought making himself feel even worse.

"They would have gone anyway, mellon-nin," the blonde said as if reading Elrond's thoughts.

The brown-haired elf said nothing, but knew that he was absolutely correct. That had been one of the reasons he had let them go in the first place.

* * *

Elladan limped his way to their horses, feeling guilty about leaving his unconscious brothers. This was the only thing he could think of at the moment, however.

He reached his own horse and leaned heavily against the grey stallion, breath coming in quick gasps. He was too exhausted to do this, but he had to… for his brothers.

His horse nudged his shoulder in concern.

Elladan patted the stallion in appreciation, and reluctantly pushed himself away. Going over to Elrohir's horse, he patted it too; then told the horse to go back and get help for his master. He thought this would be the only way. He needed help and he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't carry the two of them; it would be hard enough with only one.

The elf then lead the two remaining horses back over to Aragorn and Elrohir, not wanting to leave the two alone any longer. There was no need for the horses to be away from them now anyway.

He was dismayed to find both of his brothers still unconscious and, if memory served him correctly, they hadn't moved either.

He didn't bother tying up their horses, and he rarely did so. There was no point, for he knew they wouldn't run and this way they could get the water and food they needed.

The brown-haired elf settled on the ground next to the two unconscious brothers, trying against all odds to stay awake.

The day's exhausting events were finally catching up to him.

When he woke up it was to a pained hiss on his left.

He closed his eyes again; sleep still too close for the sound to properly register.

Then it came again and he snapped out of his sleepy daze, remembering where he was.

Elladan turned to his left, where the sound was coming from, and quickly went over to Aragorn, relieved that he had finally reclaimed consciousness.

He brushed a strand of hair from the human's face.

Aragorn opened his eyes slowly. "Elladan…?" he croaked out.

"Aye," the elf answered, "how are you feeling, my brother?"

Aragorn cleared his throat. Then his eyes snapped open in full awareness when he remembered what had happened right before he passed out. "Selaedir? Is he dead? What happened?" he asked without a pause for breath. He quickly pushed himself up and immediately regretted doing so. The movement had caused a stabbing pain in his side.

He collapsed back down with a hiss of pain, breathing now hitching with every intake.

"Estel, you must be more careful," Elladan said in alarm. He hadn't been able to stop the movement, for the ranger had acted too quickly. "Let me check the wound," he said, hoping it hadn't re-opened. He didn't know if his brother could afford the blood loss.

The human nodded slowly, breath still coming in quick, pained gasps. Swallowing hard, he repeated, "What of Selaedir?"

"He is dead. You need not worry," the elder twin replied stoically, still checking the wound.

"Where's Elrohir? Is he well?" he anxiously asked after realizing the younger twin wasn't hovering over him as well.

Elladan frowned deeply. Completing the task at hand, he looked at his youngest brother. "He was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. He has yet to awaken," he answered, voice dripping with concern and fear. The fact that he still slept and, with his eyes closed no less, frightened him. He didn't know what to do or even if there was something he could do. He was glad that Aragorn's injury hadn't re-opened, though… one good thing.

Silence fell between the two, both thinking about what to do next. It was still nighttime so they figured they should get some rest. Both of them desperately needed some. Elladan, however, would not allow himself to. His brothers needed to be protected and he would be the one to provide that protection.

Elladan stayed by Aragorn's side until he was sure the human was asleep. He was glad that he was able to get to sleep, for he could tell the youngest brother was in pain.

He then went back over to his twin to check on his condition. Nothing had changed. He sighed despairingly. With the younger twin having a concussion and still not awake… he didn't like it, not at all.

The elder twin settled himself down between his two brothers, waiting for any sign of movement from Elrohir now. He was relieved that Aragorn had awoken; now he just needed his twin to.

Throughout the night his eyes drooped constantly, threatening to stay shut. He had to stand up and walk around every once in a while when he came too close to falling asleep. He had to stay up to watch Aragorn and Elrohir, and that was what he was going to do.

In the morning, he noted, Elrohir still hadn't even stirred. He was extremely worried about him and only getting more so as time went by and consciousness refused to show itself. At least Aragorn had been able to sleep throughout the night.

Elladan looked around for their horses and spotted them not too far away. Going to them, he patted his grey stallion; then Aragorn's and led them back to his brothers.

He figured that when Aragorn next woke up he could get him to ride by himself for a while, though he hated the notion, knowing how painful it would be for the injured human. However, he could think of nothing else at the moment. He had to get the three of them out of there. There was too much risk of orcs attacking them, and he couldn't fight them with him being exhausted from the fight before and receiving no sleep, Elrohir being unconscious, and Aragorn severely injured. This was the only way.

When he returned with the horses he found Aragorn's body tense and his eyes tightly shut in obvious pain.

Elladan quickly ran to him and kneeled down next to him, grabbing his brother's hand; wrapping his own around it in comfort. They had run out of the herbs Aragorn had brought with them the night before when Elladan had treated them. Elrohir had actually treated his wounds before he had been knocked unconscious, too. And they thought they had had enough…

Eventually the wave of pain passed and the ranger opened his eyes to see the elder twin's worried expression.

"Forgive me, Estel, but I fear we must leave," the dark-haired elf said in uncertainty. He didn't know how far they'd even be able to make it with the human in this condition.

He prayed to the Valar that Elrohir's horse was close to his father now. It was their best chance and possibly their only hope.

Elladan helped Aragorn sit up and was even more concerned by the lack of resistance, not to mention the pallor of his skin. Having no resistance, though, was a good thing, for it made things easier on the injured ranger, but usually he would never accept help for such a thing as merely sitting up.

"What about Elrohir?" Aragorn asked, after he controlled his breathing, though it was still heavy. Right when he stood he had been met with a very unpleasant wave of dizziness to compliment the existing pain.

The elf watched his youngest brother in the utmost concern, not liking his heavy breathing and the slight hitch the obvious pain he was in caused. He was also slouched forward while leaning on him so he wouldn't stretch the stab wound on his side.

He looked over at his twin. Sighing deeply, he answered, "Well, I'm hoping you are able to ride on your own for a while. At least until we can find a better shelter. This place is no longer safe. And I shall have Elrohir ride with me. Can you ride on your own… honestly?"

He gazed intently at Aragorn, watching for a response.

The brown-haired human closed his eyes and took a deep breath - carefully, mindful of his injury. "Aye, though I know not how long," he finally answered. He hoped he really would be able to. Knowing how much riding would jostle his injuries, he wasn't so sure himself, especially since they were already causing him so much trouble. Seeing as how they had no choice he would still do it. Besides, Elrohir needed help. He didn't like the fact that he was still unconscious, even through the night, and he prayed that there would be no permanent damage when he did wake.

Aragorn wanted to go after the rest of the humans, the followers of the sadistic Selaedir, but in the condition they were currently in, they'd be lucky to get _home_ alive. Hopefully their luck would hold out for them a while longer. He cringed to think of their father's reaction when he saw them.

Elladan helped the human over to his horse. Aragorn braced himself, for this was the hardest part, not to mention most painful: getting up on the horse.

With difficulty he finally gotthe young manon his horse and then went over to Elrohir. First checking if he was conscious. Nay; he still hadn't even moved. Then he checked his pulse. Still faint, but there nonetheless.

He very carefully picked him up and just the same got him onto his horse, Sûl. He would have had Aragorn help him, but knew it wasn't possible.

Looking over at the ranger, he frowned at the sight. Aragorn was already leaning heavily on the horse, one hand gripping its mane tightly; the other held firmly to his side, as if to dull the growing pain.

"Are you sure you can ride, Estel?" the elf asked, greatly concerned.

"Aye, let us go back now," Aragorn replied, between clenched teeth. He just wanted to go already. The sooner they left, the sooner they would arrive and they could rest again… peacefully; not only that but Elrohir wasn't getting any better with them at the moment.

Nodding his head in understanding and holding his twin tighter, but mindful of his wounds, the elder twin gritted his own teeth against the pain in his leg (which he had been ignoring). Then he started off with Aragorn beside him.

This would be one long journey; a lot longer than it had been on their way there… unfortunately.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. No, that was not a 'please flame me!' XD If you hate it let me know why... constructively, btw… I really don't know why you'd flame me on the sixteenth chapter instead of the first or so… but really not the point… Wow, yeah, I'm done. Ignore me if you will. n.n;;;

_Review Responses_

**Saerwen** – Yeah, it is about time, huh? I don't know how well exactly that is goin' to continue… .:grins evilly:. Kidding, kidding! …or am I…? Dun, dun, dun. .:shifts eyes:. Sorry, I'll stop bein' crazy-like. Thank you so much for your review, though. n.n Glad ya like it.

**inulover28** – Lol. Yayness! Thank you, buddy! n.n Nooo… come back snow. Actually, come here! Heh… actually .:scratches back of head:. I didn't make the layout either. I want to so bad, but I have no program for it anymore. ;-; Woohoo! Man, I just want to read it! n.n;; Wow, only two chapters left? That's crazy. Well, get to goin' on it already! Sheesh… Peoples these days…

**Pasha ToH** – I really hope he can. n.n And thank you.

**empath89 **– I'm glad they are! …though I doubt they really are… XD Aww, bein' sick's no fun. Hope you're feeling better! Yup, yup. A lot of people like that he's improving I've noticed! Lol… I can see why! I am, too. n.n

**HarryEstel **– Aww, I sorry! Glad ya didn't cry, though. n.n

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yeah, I was thinkin' of what I could do about that. …still not quite sure…

**sam611** – Of course I'll continue. n.n

Thank you again and always for the reviews! n.n Love them all and I really do hope that you'll continue to support this fic. n.n I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Already have the next chapter for Heart's Truth ready, all I need to do is type it up. …actually, I've got most of the next chapter for this written, too… Hmm, didn't realize that 'til now…

_**Plz Review**_

Ja ne

…freakin' research project… .:grumbles:.


	17. Help

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. Man, I'm getting tired of saying that over and over and over again. .:sighs:.

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sorry 'bout the long wait everyone! I've been sick for the past couple of weeks… it's pretty much gone now, but not quite. Grrr… can't shake it off, man. .:shakes head:. But, anyway… hope you guys will forgive me. n.n Finished the research project, too, so don't have to worry 'bout that. Yayness! n.n;; Yeah… well, just enjoy, the chapter. I don't like it much, but I hope that some of you will at least. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Seventeen: ****Help**

A day after Legolas' confessions Elrond was startled by a maid shouting for him while he walked down the hall deep in thought.

"My lord, you must come quickly!" she cried repeatedly, reaching out to drag the elder elf, but then remembering her place she retracted her hand.

"What is it?" he demanded more sternly than he meant. All the thinking from before about how he could help the scarred Legolas and just the shock from seeing him act the way he had been, was wearing on him.

"One of your sons' horses has returned…" the maid replied, trailing off when the elf-lord rushed to find the horse. Only one had returned? And only a horse? What about his sons?

_Valar, what have I done? _he thought despairingly, horrible scenarios running through his mind no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

Once outside he was met with an unexpected sight.

The horse the maid had spoken of – Elrohir's by the looks of it – was fighting against the elves that were trying to calm him. The horse knew his master needed help and was determined to get it, knowing the right person he was supposed to retrieve (having done so times before).

Elrond ran to the stallion and shooed everyone else away.

"Shh, Alkar, everything is alright," he soothed the horse, rubbing his neck gently.

The stallion calmed but was still agitated, that much was obvious.

"Get some horses ready! I shall take some warriors to search for my sons!" he commanded the elves surrounding him. They did not hesitate and quickly went to do their lord's bidding. Elrond had selected warriors to accompany him before leaving.

Walking quickly back to Legolas' room, he entered, relieved to see the archer still fast asleep. He had been resting more often now. The nightmares still plagued him; however, the elf-lord had given him the sleeping herbs whenever possible. He feared that the younger elf was only sleeping to avoid reality.

Thranduil looked up at him when he entered the room.

Elrond beckoned for the elf king to go into the hall with him, trying to hold back his impatience.

The blonde turned back to his son, but stood up, feeling the need to hurry from his friend.

He joined the elder elf in the hall; quietly closing the door behind him so they wouldn't wake the archer. He just hoped he would not wake while they were gone. He would surely panic then.

"Elrohir's horse has returned… alone. I am going with some warriors to find my sons," Elrond said, getting straight to the point. "I thought you should know. I know not if you should tell Legolas, though."

Thranduil stared at the brown-haired elf in shock. "Is he injured?" he asked in disbelief about the horse.

When the elf-lord shook his head he let out a breath of relief. Though it wasn't much, it still gave him some hope. However, it was only one horse… and none of Elrond's sons...

The elf king didn't know if it was that great of an idea for the healer to go after them, but he could understand his reasoning perfectly. If it was his son he would be after him in a heartbeat. As it was, he wished to help his long-time friend,but Legolas needed him and he would not abandon him, especially in his state. He needed his father more than ever.

"Very well. I wish you luck, mellon-nin," the blonde said with a smile, hand on Elrond's shoulder.

The elf-lord smiled in return, placing his hand on that of Thranduil's. "Hannon le."

Opening the door to make sure Legolas was still doing alright; he then said his farewells to the father and son, after preparing a few sleeping herbs for the elf ahead of time, not knowing when he would be back.

The elder elf got his things together and then went back to the stables. He was glad to find that the warriors and horses were ready.

"Everything is ready, my lord," a dark-haired warrior said.

Elrond nodded in appreciation and mounted his horse, after tying his pack onto the stallion.

"Let us go," he said once he was ready.

They started off in a gallop with Elrohir's horse in the lead, then Elrond followed by the warriors.

Thranduil closed the door behind him and sat down heavily. He didn't like what was going on at all. For one of the horses returning and none of the sons… he didn't want to even think about what could have happened.

"What is it, Ada?" The elf king jumped at the voice, opening his eyes and looking at Legolas. He saw the young elf staring at him in concern.

"Nothing, ion-nin," the elder elf answered, hoping the blonde would actually drop the topic. If he had known that the herbs had worn off and he had woken up already, he would have hidden his concern more. "How do you feel?" he changed the subject.

The archer merely shrugged in response. He had awoken to find himself alone; both elves no where close by. To say the least, he had panicked, but hearing their voices in the hall just outside the door, he had been able to finally calm down, though it was not easy.

"Any word on Estel, Elladan or Elrohir?" he asked after a while. He had heard Elrond mention Elrohir, though it had been too quiet for him to understand the rest.

Thranduil was taken aback by the question, for he could tell that his son knew something was going on. He had thought they had been quiet while talking. He wondered just how much the archer had heard.

He sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it from his son now.

Legolas watched his father, getting nervous with his hesitance.

"Elrohir's horse made his way back here; we know not if he was sent. However, he was not injured," he took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue. "He is the only one that has returned thus far. Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan are still out there somewhere. Elrond has gone to look for them."

The blonde stared at his father in disbelief, letting it sink in. When a horse was sent back (if indeed that was the case) it usually meant that one or more of them were seriously injured; too injured to ride on their own. And it was his fault. If he had stopped them or hadn't even came to them in the first place then they would be safe still. He was useless; only causing harm to those he cared for most.

Thranduil lifted the younger elf's chin. "Nay, Legolas. Do not blame yourself. None of this, and I mean _none_, is your fault. I shall say it as many times as I need to until you understand," he said sternly, looking directly into his son's tearful eyes. The young elf's self-blame had shown clearly by the way he had his head lowered and body slouched. How he wished he could have been the one to get revenge for his traumatized son. What the human had done to him… taken from him, was irreplaceable, and he feared that he'd never recover. It tore his soul in two, thinking about what the human had done to Legolas. He prayed that, with time, it could be mended.

Legolas blinked and a tear that had been threatening to fall finally did just that. He was surprised by the comment and devotion in Thranduil's voice. He still thought it was his fault,but hearing his father speak like that helped a bit. He had originally thought his father would want nothing to do with him and was still shocked to see that he – and everyone else – actually wanted to help him recover what he could. However, he still couldn't get rid of the shame and self-blame.

"What if they—"

"Stop, Legolas. It was their choice. Even if you had been fully healed there's no way you could have stopped them from going," the elf king said firmly, trying to erase some of the blame his son had placed upon himself. He could tell this definitely wasn't going to be an easy task… to say the least.

The archer turned his head away, causing Thranduil to let go, and looked towards the balcony listlessly.

The elder elf watched his Greenleaf sadly, hoping that Elrond would return soon, and _with_ his sons alive. He knew for a fact now that, if any of them were to die, Legolas surely would as well. That would cut the final thread connecting him to the living. It broke his heart to know that that was truth, too.

* * *

Aragorn groaned when he felt a drop of water splash on his neck with more to follow. He had been leaning heavily on his horse for hours now, every step jostling his injuries. This was the second day already and they had only stopped a few times; the strain was becoming too much for the human. He wanted to stop, but would not say anything. Elladan was determined to get far away from the human encampment. Both of them wished to get back to Elrond to get Elrohir the treatment he desperately needed, who still had yet to awaken.

Elladan looked over at his youngest brother in concern. The rain definitely wasn't going to help him at all. The chance of him becoming ill was all too real and, even though he had had to treat the human too many times to count, treating a fever was not something he often did, for that was usually where their father would come in. He could if need be, but he wasn't so sure, especially since everyone was so wounded.

He looked back down at his twin. He didn't know what to do about him either. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over him, not knowing what else he could do. They still hadn't come across any shelter that they could use. Looking around again, he found no place to protect them from the rain. The threat of orcs attacking was still too near.

Aragorn turned to his eldest brother, a depressed sigh having attracted his attention. He saw him looking down at his twin with an expression of utmost sadness.

He himself was extremely worried and depressed over the fact that Elrohir still hadn't regained consciousness; he couldn't imagine what Elladan must be feeling. Elrohir was his twin, his life-line, his other half. Aragorn wasn't sure if his eldest brother would be able to carry on without his twin… not that he was going to be leaving them anytime soon…

"He shall be alright," he reassured Elladan, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder and squeezing gently. It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself too, however.

The brown-haired elf turned to the human and smiled, appreciating the support. "I hope so…"

They continued on, though weary and in pain; the rain still falling heavily. They kept an eye out for any place they could use as a shelter.

* * *

Aragorn, once again leaning heavily against his horse, pulled his cloak around himselfas tightly as he could in his position, too exhausted to move more than that. It was getting colder; the rain not helping. He had pulled his hood up too, but it seemed to do little now, for the material was soaked through. The pain in his side had only been growing as time passed, and he had to clench his teeth to stop any sound of discomfort that may have escaped.

The human closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

"Estel!" Elladan shouted when he saw the ranger's eyes shut. "You must stay awake, my brother." He feared what would happen ifthe human were to sleep in his present condition.

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't resist the pleading that he heard in the elf's voice.

"Hang on a while longer. We shall find shelter soon," Elladan promised, hoping he was right.

Aragorn nodded wearily, forcing his eyes to stay open, even if they weren't focusing completely. They had already been riding for hours in the rain with no prospects of shelter and he didn't really think one would show up for quite a while still. The spot they had used before finding the human's encampment would be of no use since it wouldn't protect them from the rain that well.

Minutes later they were startled to hear horses approaching.

Elladan and Aragorn halted their horses. Neither had any idea what to expect. Was it their father that had found them? Or was it the humans coming back for revenge after regrouping?

The ranger forced himself to sit up, though he still slouched slightly, he didn't wish to seem weak no matter whom it was.

They went behind some trees and bushes that, unfortunately, weren't very dense, trying to hide themselves as best as they could. They had no idea if the riders were hostile or not and with the two of them they would stand no chance if they turned out to be enemies.

* * *

Elrond kept a sharp eye out, watching his surroundings intently. He had thought he had heard his sons' voices; however, they were not within sight, their voices gone as well. He wasn't sure if his exhausted mind was just playing tricks on him. They had taken few breaks, since he had wanted to find his sons as quickly as possible, and while his warriors had been able to get some rest, he had received none whatsoever. He was too worried to, even with his warriors' pleas for him to get some sleep.

Elrond's head snapped up from the ground (trying to find some footprints – or horse – that could lead him to his sons) when he saw two horses come from behind the trees.

"Ada!" Elladan shouted beyond relieved.

Seeing the condition of the three, especially the younger twin, took away most of the relief he had felt at seeing his sons. Still, they were alive!

Aragorn looked exhausted and he could tell he was having trouble just staying upright. He couldn't help but notice how he held his hand to his side tightly as if it greatly pained him.

"Come this way, my sons. There's a place where you can rest," the elder elf told his exhausted and wounded sons. He wanted to treat them right then and there, but it wasn't safe. The last place they used for a break wasn't too far back and shouldn't be too difficult to reach, even with them in their current condition. The rain was still falling as well and he didn't want to stop in the middle of it… Aragorn was already soaked. Where Elladan and Aragorn had hidden would only be enough to protect three, maybe four, people from the rain; not the warriors he had with him. The leaves of the trees were few as well. There was no way he'd leave them out in the rain either.

Elrond rode up next to Aragorn, seeing him shivering badly. Taking off his cloak, he draped it over the human.

"It's good to see you, Ada," Aragorn said wearily.

"You too, ion-nin, you too. You have no idea how good it is," the elf-lord said, glad that his sons were alive.

What about Elrohir, though? He looked over to his other side, seeing the younger twin unconscious. "What happened to Elrohir? And what about the humans? Tell me everything that has happened." He needed to know how exactly they got so many injuries. He knew the main reason, but he needed to know the outcome.

* * *

Well, there ya guys go. Like it or not. I don't like how Elrond reacts and I think I had it go by a bit too quick, but… well, what do you expect from me after being forced to take a break… .:sniff sniff:. It makes me mad. I was on such a writing spree (I think I used up all my words writing this, since I can't think of any other way to word that XD) before, too. I think I jinxed it. ;-;

It's too freakin' hot to do anything, though! It was all nice and rainy and stuff and then _bam!_ outta no where freakin' sun comes out and is all extra hot. ;-; …yeah, me no like the sun. Especially when it fries everything and everyone! .:hisses:. It's freakin' 88 degrees in here; even hotter in my room… .:shakes head:. Sorry 'bout that got distracted and startled to ramble. .:bows in apology:. Gomen, gomen!

_Review Responses_

**inulover28 **– Lol. Yes, you're a procrastinator, too! High five! n.n;;; Lmao! You're right. I love bishi and elf torture. .:grins evilly:. Lol… I'm not very skilled at that… yet, anyway. I'm hoping to be able to do it eventually at least. .:shrugs:. Well, of course. I didn't expect it right now… sheesh, who do ya think I am? …though I really wouldn't mind… n.n;; You didn't even know where it was? XD

**empath89** – Glad to hear that. n.n That's always good, too. I like being able to concentrate on what I'm reading. …not to mention writing. Before I couldn't do that at all. Wrote a few pages and they were garbage, so I decided to not write when sick… XD .:raises hands up:. Hey, hey, that may usually, and pretty much always happen, but this time, I think, I may not have them… not planning that yet anyway…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – I hope so, too!

**SivanShemesh** – That's awesome. I love it when that happens. n.n Thank you so much, too! Don't worry, I won't stop this fic. It's actually my fav to write… and my fav fic out of the ones I've written. n.n Lmao! I so agree with that! Ya just can't help it, man. XD Thanks again! n.n

**HarryEstel** – Yup, but thankfully that's out of the way! Now, I only have a bunch of make-up work to do from being sick and missing four days of school. XD Yeah, he will, but not quite yet…

**Saerwen** – Of course you can have another update… it's just a matter of how soon. XD

Lost some people… hmm… am I doing something wrong with this now? Just curious. Well, I know I'm not liking it as much but I don't know about all you peoples. .:shrugs:. Thx for those of you who are sticking with me, and to the newcomers. n.n

Man, one of the freakin' computers won't stop beeping since it's all over-heated and ish. .:sighs:. I think they chose one of the most annoying sounds for that…and it's been goin' on the whole weekend too… off and on anyway. Extremely annoying when you're trying to sleep, too… Just havin' all sorts of problems this weekend...

Anyway… I'll stop complaining now… Hope you guys are having fun doing whatever you're doin'. n.n Hah ha! I have Monday off of school… had Friday, too. Yayness! Hopefully I'll have another chapter written up so I can type it… We shall see. It'll prob'ly be for Heart's Truth, though. Sorry!

_**Plz Review**_ and let me know what you think. Pointers are always welcomed as well. n.n

Ja ne


	18. Waking?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. I think everyone gets that by now… as if they didn't before… XD

**Warnings**: Nothing in this chapter. But rated R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Oops, sorry 'bout the wait guys. Did not mean for it to be that long. Kinda hard to post when you can't really get on, though. Volleyball practices started up again, too! Yayness! It's awesome, man. n.n Volleyball's one of the most fun things ever! Can't wait 'til the season starts! n.n;; 'Kay, I'm done. But anyway… that is one reason why I haven't really been able to write. The other is… well, homework that I'm just now doing that I should have done forever ago. See, I hate doing it so usually just… don't. But I had an F in a class or two so had to make them be at least a D. If it's a passing grade then it's all good. Not like I care…

.:ahem:. Anyway… I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't really like it much but hopefully you peoples will. n.n Gah, Gundam Seed's on. I should see which episode it is. Have fun everyone. n.n;;;

* * *

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Eighteen: Waking?**

Elrond, his sons, and the warriors had arrived at the place they had taken their break at before. The elf-lord was in the middle of treating Aragorn (he had treated the others already) and had heard how exactly they ended up in their present condition. It deeply concerned him when they told him Elrohir had been unconscious for a day already, showing no signs of waking. 

He had been furious when Aragorn told him of the things Selaedir (he had learned from them) had said about Legolas and the things he had called him. He was glad that the human was dead and would never harm another soul. It was too bad they hadn't been able to do anything about him sooner, before he could get his hands on Legolas.

"How was Legolas doing when you left?" Aragorn asked his father. The last time he had seen him he hadn't been doing too well, and he still felt guilty about that. "Wait, did you leave him with one of the healers?" he asked as an afterthought, hoping that wasn't the case. Legolas should not be left with someone he barely knew. He had been panicking around people he had known practically since he was born. There'd be no way he would be able to react well to a stranger.

Elrond tied off the bandage and looked up at his youngest son. "Of course not. He is with Thranduil," he said as if insulted by the suggestion.

"When did he arrive?" Elladan asked in surprise. Neither of them had known that the elf king had been with his son.

"A few days before I left."

"Has he been able to help?" the human questioned. He knew that the prince wouldn't want his father to see him in his current state (or previous since they didn't know how he was now) and wasn't sure if it was wise for him to be around. However, he knew that the elf really did need his father, especially in this case.

"Aye; Legolas even talked about… what happened," the elf-lord stated. He still was unable to say what had happened, it was too painful to think about it.

"He did?" the ranger asked wide-eyed. Legolas was definitely better than when they had left. Before he didn't even talk period… or the least amount as possible.

Elrond nodded. "Now, though, you two need to get some rest," he said, the father side taking over.

The statement had reminded Aragorn just how tired he really was. The herbs that his father had given him didn't help the matter. He had been distracted with the conversations before and hadn't been able to do anything. He was still soaked, too, he realized, when he moved to lie down. He was a bit warmer than before since Elrond had permitted the use of a fire, though small. It had also finally stopped raining. Within seconds the human was asleep, too tired to be bothered with the wetness.

Elladan laid down as well, close to his twin, wanting to be next to him at all times. He prayed to the Valar that he'd wake up soon.

Elrond sighed in relief when his sons fell asleep. Elladan had looked like he desperately needed some rest – as did Aragorn – but by what they had said the eldest brother hadn't gotten any rest, making it his duty to protect his younger brothers, which was nothing new.

He had been none too pleased with his sons and would have lectured them on their carelessness if he hadn't felt so guilty for letting them go in the first place, not to mention relieved for seeing them alive. This time he had sent them right into the mouth of the lion. Thankfully they had been able to escape its teeth even with a few injuries. He was worried about all of his sons, of course, but Elrohir the most.

"My lord, you should rest as well," a tall warrior with brown hair said in concern.

"Nay, I must keep an eye on my sons," the elf-lord replied, not taking his eyes off of Elrohir.

"I can do that, my lord, and I…" he trailed off when the elder elf looked up at him. It was a definite that he wouldn't be able to change his lord's mind.

Elrond knew the warrior was only concerned for his well-being, however, he had just found his sons; there was no way he was going to let them out of his sight. He wouldn't sleep until Elrohir awoke either.

He sighed heavily. Well, at least they could finally get some much needed rest.

Alkar, Elrohir's horse, was glad to be back with his master and wouldn't go any farther away from the younger twin. They didn't want him to be too close, for then he'd be in the way, especially if Elrohir were to wake, since they needed to treat him properly.

Elladan ended up awakening about three hours later despite his weariness, his concern for his twin seemed to be affecting him even when deep asleep.

About half an hour later a warrior that had taken up watch came back to the elf-lord in a rush. "My lord, there are orcs headed our way," he said in a panic.

Elladan exchanged a worried glance with his father; then looked down at the sleeping human. He was about to wake Aragorn up but Elrond stopped him.

"Nay, let him rest," the elder elf told his son, knowing how much Aragorn needed to sleep and recover. The herbs he had given him would be in effect for a while still, too. They'd let him sleep until he woke up on his own.

"I shall give you Elrohir when you are ready," the elf-lord said, motioning for Elladan to mount his horse.

The elder twin looked at his father in bewilderment, since he thought Elrond would want to carry Elrohir. However, he did as he was told without question. The pain in his leg had receded a lot from before due to the herbs, but it still hurt getting onto his horse. He was sure it was going to be worse while riding, but he'd ignore it.

Elrond picked the younger twin up and walked over to Elladan and his horse. He carefully gave his eldest son the unconscious elf.

He then got onto his own horse, and with the help of a warrior, got Aragorn within his arms.

They were off in minutes, running from the orcs in hope they wouldn't have to fight. They would do everything possible to avoid a battle with Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan in the condition that they were in. Even if Aragorn and Elladan were doing better, it did not mean that they should fight.

Elrond held his youngest close, grateful that he had him back.

* * *

"Elrohir!" Elladan suddenly shouted in surprise and excitement. He could swear that his twin was becoming conscious, he had felt him stir.

"What is it?" Elrond asked his son, looking over to him.

"I think he is waking," the elder twin told his father, never taking his eyes off of the elf in his arms.

The elf-lord widened his eyes in shock and looked down at his son waiting for any movement, any sign of him waking.

He smiled in relief when he saw Elrohir's eyes flutter. However, he frowned deeply when he remembered that they were still running from the orcs. They had been riding for an hour now, and had almost lost them but not quite. It was a bad idea to stop; however, there was no possible way he was going to continue riding with Elrohir waking in his condition. He had no idea how the concussion was going to affect his son.

They heard Elrohir groan, and it was decided.

"We must stop," the elf-lord commanded, guiding his horse to the side by some trees. He hoped they would be able to continue soon since the orcs were still after them; they could catch up.

Aragorn opened his eyes when they stopped.

"Ada?" he asked tiredly.

"Worry not, ion-nin. We are stopping for a while," Elrond said caringly. "We believe Elrohir is waking."

This got the human's attention immediately. He snapped his eyes open the rest of the way and started to sit up.

"Be at peace, Estel," the elder elf said more patiently than he felt, while beckoning a warrior over to him.

Getting the human down – not without pain on Aragorn's part – he dismounted and went over to Elladan. He had also gotten help and was kneeling down next to his twin.

Elrond knelt down next to his sons, with Aragorn close, worry etched in his features seeing the younger twin's body tense. It was clear that he had finally regained consciousness. He picked up Elrohir's hand, holding it gently in his own for comfort.

"Elrohir, can you hear me?" he asked softly, not wanting to cause him more pain, sure that he had a terrible headache.

His only response was a groan and a weak attempt at raising his hand to his pounding head.

They saw what he was trying to do, but Elladan gently placed his hand on Elrohir's, lowering it the rest of the way.

The elf-lord's frown deepened at the lack of response, but he tried again. "Elrohir, ion-nin, open your eyes for me," he told the pained elf.

Instead of opening them, however, he got the opposite reaction. The younger twin shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, squeezing Elrond's hand painfully.

The elder elf winced at the amount of pressure his injured son was unintentionally inflicting.

_Is he in that much pain? _he thought; the answer obvious.

"Elrohir," he tried again, "Elrohir, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Said elf groaned again and fought to open his leaden eyelids; to obey the heart-wrenching pleas.

Finally, he managed to open them, though only about half-way, to find his eyesight blurry.

Elrond sighed in relief at the sight of the grey orbs, even though they were still partially hidden, it was a start and definitely better than before.

"Elrohir, do you know who I am?" the elder elf asked.

The injured elf started to close his eyes again, but at the shout of his name, that did nothing to help his pounding head, he reluctantly opened them. After a repeat of the question, which processed much slower than he thought possible. He squinted his blurry eyes, trying to focus.

Elrond frowned in concern when he noticed his son struggle to focus on him. Not a good sign. He should have at least recognized his voice, if nothing else.

"Ada," the younger twin finally responded certainly.

The elf-lord – along with Aragorn and Elladan – let out a breath of utter relief at the sound of him being absolutely sure, even if it had taken longer than it should have.

"Do you remember what happened?" he tested again, hoping for better results.

Elladan watched his father and twin exchange words, or rather his father mainly. He was ecstatic to see his brother conscious, but was sad to see how he fared.

Aragorn also watched quietly in concern, not wanting to interrupt.

The warriors in their party were becoming increasingly worried; not only with their young lord's behavior, but with how much time this crucial test was taking. They feared the orcs would catch up. However, they said nothing, for they knew how important this was… to them as well.

Everyone watched as Elrohir desperately tried to recall.

Elrond could tell that his son was in agony, but he couldn't give him any painkillers. It would be dangerous this soon after waking. He was about to tell the younger twin to think about it more later when he finally started to speak.

"We… we were fighting. Sel… Selaedir, I think, was killed by… Estel… and Estel was…" he trailed off, eyes widening slightly at the memory that was slowly coming back to him with much difficulty; not helping his splitting headache. "Estel, is—"

"Shh, calm down, brother. I am well," Aragorn reassured quickly, getting within Elrohir's sight so he could see for himself.

"My lord…" a warrior started quietly, standing next to Elrond.

"Iston," the elf-lord said, knowing what he was going to say. "Just a little longer, please."

The warrior was taken aback by the plea. All Lord Elrond had to do was command them, there was little they could do to contradict him.

The elder elf looked back down at his son, and didn't like that he was already becoming so unaware. He had been very pleased to see that Elrohir had been able to remember what had happened before he was knocked unconscious. That was a good sign indeed.

"Do you feel nauseous?" he asked, needing to know all the symptoms his son was experiencing. He already knew about the obvious headache and that his eyesight was blurry.

It took Elrohir a while to sort through his exhausted and splitting head until he finally understood what he was asked.

He nodded slightly, as much as he could.

"My lord, I'm sorry, but they have come too close," the warrior interrupted again.

Elrond sighed deeply. He could hear the anxiousness in the warrior's voice and knew that they were all becoming too worried of the orcs attacking. He knew they wouldn't have bothered him again if they weren't in so much danger.

"Very well, prepare to leave," the elf-lord told the warriors sadly.

Turning back to Elrohir, he wasn't surprised to see the elf's eyes closed in, what he hoped to be sleep, even though his brothers had tried to keep him awake. They would have to wake him up occasionally to make sure he hadn't fallen into unconsciousness. He hated seeing his son's eyes closed, but it was expected. He didn't want Elrohir to sleep either; however, it would be too much pain for him to endure if he were to be conscious while riding on the horse.

The elder elf squeezed his son's hand, comforting not only Elrohir, but himself.

"Elladan take Estel," he said suddenly, slightly startling the two.

"Ada, I can ride on my own," the human argued. At the look his father gave him he said nothing more and relented.

Elladan wanted to carry his twin and keep him by his side. However, he knew that his father wouldn't give him up and this was no time to argue.

The warriors, and their horses, were getting more and more restless. They were ready to go, except for the couple that were going to help get the injured sons into the arms of the father and brother.

Elrond checked to see if Elrohir was really sleeping (just in case); finding that he was he picked the elf up and brought him toward his horse. With everyone ready to go, Elrond gave the order to leave.

"Ada, how do you think Elrohir is?" the elder twin inquired in concern. Aragorn also looked over at his father expectantly, with weary eyes.

The elder elf sighed, knowing he would never get away with lying to the elf's twin, he had too strong of a bond with him for that.

"Adar?" the human asked, not encouraged by the elf-lord's hesitance.

"I am unsure," he finally answered, looking down at the son in his arms. "'Tis a good thing that he was able to recall what had happened, but he is nauseated, has a terrible headache, and his eyesight is blurry, and who knows what else. I like not how hard it was for him to stay awake either…" he told them truthfully, thinking aloud as well.

At his sons' crestfallen expressions he felt guilty. He knew they could handle the truth, though. They had gotten bad news so many times before when one or more of them had returned injured. None of them had ever had a concussion this severe, however.

Elrond sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that hour.

Every time. He should have known one of them would be severely injured by the end of the whole ordeal. He had just been too blinded by Leoglas' behavior and the need to make the humans pay to think straight. He was regretting that now for sure.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I don't know what to think. You tell me, 'kay? 'Kay. n.n I do know that we need some Legolas goin' on, though. Haven't seen him in a while… well, not much anyway.

Yeah… well, like I said before. Volleyball started up again… for a while, so I don't know how much updates you'll get for a while. Prob'ly the same amount, though. I'll try to keep them the same at least. Only a couple more weeks left of school! So freakin' awesome! n.n

.:ahem:. _Review Responses_

**inulover28** – Lol, yeah you have no idea how tempted I am to make him sick. But I think I've made too many of my characters sick… already had Legolas get a fever too. ;-; .:shakes head:. Well, you have more written now, right? Riiight? n.n

**HarryEstel** – Cannot type Estel… XD Yup, he found them alright. n.n Yeah, you're prob'ly right. I am hard on myself, but I can't help it. I'm truly amazed people can enjoy my fics. .:shrugs:. And thank you so much, btw. You have been very supportive for most – if not all – of my fics. n.n

**MoroTheWolfGod** – 'Course. n.n

**Mrs. Bloom** – Eh, I still do like it. It's my favorite story of mine. I just think that it's not as enjoyable as it was in the beginning… to say the least. Don't worry, I would never stop in the middle of a fic (unless I had no choice), especially since this fic is so close to the end… though it does keep getting longer and longer… hmm…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Hmm… well… yeah. Sorry, I have no idea what to say. Brain's not workin' that well… XD

**Saerwen** – I'm glad you like those scenes! n.n This is the first fic I've actually had Thranduil in (alive in any case) and so I'm glad you like how I have it. n.n Lol, yeah, I'm wonderin' that same thing myself. XD Sorry 'bout the wait!

**empath89 **– Yup, yup. Lol, well, what do you expect? Of course the scenes with Legolas are depressing. That's the whole point. n.n;;;

**Huge Fan!** – Thank you so much! I hope that you are still enjoying this. I don't know if you're still reading or not, but thanks for the compliment. n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Indeed. For a while at least. XD

Well, thanks again everyone, especially for stickin' with me and havin' to listen to me rambling… like now for example. XD No, but seriously, thank you. n.n

Yeah… well, I can't think of anything to say, besides I really can't type! Rawr! No, that's not what I was going to say. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. n.n

_**Plz Review**_

Ja ne


	19. Trouble Never Leaves

**Disclaimer**: Look at any of the other eighteen chapters to see. XD

**Warnings:** Rated R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

And sorry 'bout the extra long wait! Sheesh… time flies! …Why couldn't I think of how to spell that…? Eesh… I think I should make this short.

No school, no school! .:ahem:. Sorry had to throw that in there.

Yayness! This has more reviews than my first LotR fic with twenty-six chapters! That one sucked, but... still. Thanks everyone! n.n

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. n.n Don't forget to let me know how you feel about it when you're done. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Nineteen: Trouble Never Leaves**

Elrond swore under his breath. There was no way they'd be able to get rid of the orcs that were chasing them.

_How are they able to keep up? _he wondered. Sure, they were going slower than usual since they were carrying the injured Elrohir, but still. Even if Elrohir was unconscious again, they did not know when he'd awaken.

"What should we do, my lord?" one of the warriors behind him asked.

"Prepare to fight," the elf-lord commanded reluctantly, having no other option.

Everyone halted their horses and readied themselves for the fight.

"Elladan, Estel, I do not want you near the battle; protect Elrohir," the elder elf told his sons. They were still in no condition to be fighting and Elrohir was defenseless. "Dismount and hid yourselves," he told the two. He handed Elladan the younger twin, once he had dismounted.

Both knew not to question their father at a time like this; the elder elf was already stressed enough.

They took their brother off to the side, trying to hide behind the trees and bushes the best as possible.

Aragorn clenched his fists tightly as be walked and sat down, the pain of the wound on his side was only growing worse, especially since the herbs had worn off and he had no time to prepare more. He would just ignore it; hide it from Elladan, who already had his twin to worry about.

The eldest brother carefully laid Elrohir down and then, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg, he sat down next to his twin and Aragorn.

Both unsheathed their swords, just in case the orcs found them.

Elrond hoped that his sons had found a good place to hide their unconscious brother and themselves. He saw the direction they went and was going to watch for any fell creatures heading that way.

"Let none past!" he shouted to his warriors, unsheathing his sword, preparing for the battle.

With that said he saw the creatures quickly approaching. _No wonder they were so fast, _he thought, for he noticed some were riding wargs. Fortunately, with his warriors they should be able to handle the amount of orcs and wargs without too much of a problem.

Within mere minutes the fell creatures were upon them.

Elrond soon had too many enemies to deal with so could not watch out for his sons. He prayed they were in no danger.

Suddenly his horse reared, bucking him off when an orc bit deeply into the stallion's leg. He bolted into the trees next to them.

The elder elf winced when he landed on his back, the air being forced out of him. He had no time to regain it, however, when the orc lunged at him; sword in hand.

Elrond quickly grabbed his sword that had fallen next to him. He blocked the orc's attack and kicked it off of him, immediately standing, breathing heavily.

He killed the orcs and warg that had knocked him off his horse, only to have more take their places. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that a few orcs were headed in his sons' direction… and he could do nothing about it.

The elf-lord fought harder, trying to break through the enemies surrounding him. He had to help his sons!

* * *

Aragorn looked up in surprise when he heard his eldest brother swear under his breath. He looked at Elladan in question, fearing the answer.

"Orcs are heading this way. They must have slipped past," the elder twin replied none too happy. They couldn't move either, for they were not sure when Elrohir would stir again; neither brother wished to cause him pain, even if it wasn't on purpose.

"What should we do?" the human asked almost fearfully. He didn't have full range with his sword because of the wound to his side, and Elladan could barely stand. They're odds were not looking good… not at all.

"Protect Elrohir," the brown-haired elf stated firmly, slowly standing, sword in hand.

Aragorn solemnly nodded in agreement, also rising, though unsteadily.

"Stay behind me, Estel," the elf commanded of his youngest brother, concerned for his well-being.

The human said nothing, not able to keep his word about that. If Elladan was injured he'd do anything to protect him and Elrohir, wound or no wound.

Before either could do anything else they saw the orcs between the leaves. They stayed as quiet as they could, hoping against hope that they would not be found.

However, their prayers were not answered.

"I smell elf-flesh," one of the orcs crudely said in the common tongue, trying to intimidate the hiding brothers.

The other orcs laughed cruelly, adding their own derogatory comments.

The two hovered over the unconscious Elrohir, intent on protecting him, if nothing else.

"There they are!" one of them shouted, charging at them.

The other orcs also charged the three.

Aragorn and Elladan raised their swords, blocking the first attack, only to quickly block the next one with no time to spare.

Aragorn gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore the pain shooting throughout his side. He fought to protect his brothers; an injury would not hold him back.

More of the orcs came at him than Elladan, seeing how much he was struggling and they could smell the fresh blood from his reopened wound. He had no time to catch his breath; his heavy breathing only increased the agony in his side. He cursed his weakness at letting himself be stabbed by Selaedir.

Elladan was extremely worried about his youngest brother since they had been forced apart. He fought as quickly as he could while still being able to defend himself, almost losing his footing too many times to count.

Aragorn fought with what strength he had left. However, it wasn't enough, for the orcs were starting to gain the upper hand on him. He had only been able to slay a couple of them before an orc managed to get past his defenses. It punched him with all its strength where it knew Aragorn was the weakest: the wound on his side.

The human screamed in agony, blackness filling his vision, and was vaguely aware of being pushed down onto the ground; the orcs pilling on him. He faintly heard Elladan shout is name.

Elladan killed the last foul creature that was attacking him.

He immediately spun around when he heard Aragorn give an outcry of utter agony. He was shocked to see the human pinned to the ground by two orcs.

He ran to the ranger's aid, hoping he hadn't been too injured. The wound in his side was bad enough.

The elf pulled one of the orcs off his youngest brother, and thrust his sword into the creature's stomach, killing it. He then stabbed the other orc in the back, pulling it backward before it fell onto the human.

"Estel, are you alright!" the brown-haired elf asked worriedly.

The ranger just lay there, unmoving, breathing heavily, clutching his side tightly.

"Estel?" he questioned again, concern mounting. He knelt down next to his brother, placing a hand lightly on his back.

"H-how's Elrohir…?" was the human's only response. He had fought as hard as his injured body would allow and he needed to know that it was not in vain. If his brother wasn't injured then all was well.

Elladan looked over to his twin, who was only a couple of feet away and was relieved to see that he was not wounded… miraculously. "He's well, brother," he answered the pained human. "Do you have more injuries?" He couldn't tell since Aragorn was still lying on his stomach, clutching his side.

"Nay," the human stated quietly. He let out a hiss of pain when he felt Elladan slowly move him onto his back.

"Would you remove your hand please?" the elder twin asked, wanting to inspect the area the ranger was covering, for he feared it was worse than before.

Aragorn slowly moved his hand, wincing as he did so. When he brought his hand away it was covered in blood.

Elladan gasped at the sight, and was surprised when, all of a sudden, Elrond was by his side, kneeling down next to the human.

Looking at his eldest son he asked, "Are you injured?"

"Nay," Elladan answered simply. Sure, he did have a few minor injuries, but those could wait. He wanted to go over to his twin to make sure he really was alright; however, he didn't want to abandon Aragorn in such condition, even if he knew he was getting proper treatment.

"Do you have any other injuries, Estel?" Elrond questioned the pained human, going through his pack of herbs; picking out the ones he needed.

The ranger shook his head. His hand had gone back to his side seconds after Elladan had told him to remove it.

The elf-lord pulled his son's hand away from his side, meeting no resistance. Aragorn knew it would only cause more pain for him to try and keep the hand covering the wound.

"Relax, ion-nin," the elder elf said soothingly, trying to get the human to make it so he wasn't so tense.

He lifted up the ranger's tunic so he could treat the injury, and grimaced at the sight. It had a dark purple and blue tinge surrounding the area and blood was flowing from it.

The healer grabbed one of the clothes he carried in his pack and tried to staunch the bleeding.

Aragorn's breathing hitched with a hiss of pain and became heavier. He clenched his eyes shut in pain, trying not to scream out against it.

Once the bleeding had slowed enough, Elrond put the herbs on and bound it. He looked up at Aragorn's face and realized sadly that, sometime during the procedure the human and passed out.

"How does Elrohir fare?" the elder elf inquired once finished. He had glanced at his son before going to Aragorn and knew he lived, but didn't know if he was injured or not.

"He is well. Somehow he suffered no injuries… thank the Valar," Elladan told his father with relief.

"And you?" the elf-lord asked, relief heard in his own voice at the news.

"I am well; I was lucky," the elder twin stated, sadly looking at Aragorn.

Elrond nodded in acknowledgment and stood up.

Elladan watched his father, wondering what they were to do now.

He gasped in surprise when he saw crimson. "Ada, you are bleeding!" he shouted in concern and immediately stood up against the pain and took a hold of the elder elf's arm.

Elrond looked down at his arm wondering what his son was talking about. It hadn't even registered that he had been wounded before. He had just been so worried about his sons.

He watched as his eldest son rolled up the rest of his sleeve to get a better look at it and winced. There was a large gash on his upper arm. How he hadn't noticed it, was beyond him.

"Sit down," Elladan commanded, frowning at the sight.

Elrond raised his eyebrows at the command.

"Please," the younger elf added seeing the expression.

The elder elf sat down and watched as his son treated his arm.

"Anyone else injured?" the elf-lord shouted to the warriors once Elladan was finished.

Fortunately, only a few were wounded and it didn't take long for Elrond, with the help of Elladan to treat them. The elder elf also took another look at Elladan's wounds, making sure they hadn't reopened; luckily, none had.

They then took a short break, twenty minutes at the most, and then they were off again.

* * *

Legolas had been doing nothing but stare at his hands that were in his lap, while blaming himself for the others getting hurt. He was sure they had been. Why else would Elrohir's horse return without a rider?

He had once again refused food; his nightmares had become more and more frequent - if possible -and seemed to be worse than the ones from before. He was falling deeper and deeper into despair.

Thranduil could only watch his son, not knowing what he could do. He had tried everything he could think of, but with the others still gone he feared there was nothing that could be done. He prayed to the Valar that they would return soon.

"Legolas," he started quietly, thinking he'd have to at least _try_ something, his son was sinking too deeply into his depression.

The archer slowly lifted his listless gaze to meet the worry-filled ones of his father's.

Thranduil was glad for the reaction, for it was more than he had been receiving recently. However, he didn't like how much the sadness was prominent in them.

"You must stop blaming yourself, ion-nin," he attempted, hoping that this time he'd be able to help, just a little at least.

When the younger elf only stared at him in response and stayed silent, the elf king tried again, "They are going to be alright, Greenleaf."

Legolas just brought his blank stare back to his hands.

Thranduil watched his son, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the extra short part with Legolas, but I thought that was a good place to end it. Next chapter will have a lot more of him, I promise!

I hope you guys thought it was alright. n.n

_Review Responses_

**inulover28** – Lol… as okay as he can be. n.n Loved your fic that you let me read! Amazing descriptions, man! Let me read more. I demand you! n.n

**empath89** – Aww, that's no fun. Get well soon. n.n Lol, of course I couldn't. You know me. n.n Yup, yup. He finally woke up. That's good stuff there. Sorry there wasn't much Legolas, but there will be next chapter. I promise. n.n

**Inuyashaloverfan** – Of course I will. n.n

**jogreenleaf** – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. ...or did I? Dun, dun, dun. .:ahem:. Thank you so much! I really appreciate that. n.n

**Mrs. Bloom** – Neither can I! n.n

**lunelwe** – Lmao! I do, I do. I can't help it! And you like reading it! Hah ha! n.n;; …so do I. XD

**HarryEstel** – Lol… yeah there are. Man, I feel sorry for them. Even Elrond's injured! XD Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. n.n

**Gemini969** – Sorry it took so long to get out!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – That's for sure!

**Saerwen** – Lol… well, how 'bout this wait for ya. Eesh… that was quite long. Sorry 'bout that! Lmao! Nice.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! They're very much appreciated! n.n Please keep them coming!

Well, it's now Summer Vacation, thank whatever being you believe in. -.- …didn't want to offend anyone. ...And I don't believe in anything... XD Anyway… cuz of no school, I'm hoping to get more updates out. I actually have time to type now since I can stay up late. n.n Yayness! I hate goin' to sleep, man. Not only can I just… not sleep, but it's so boring. Nighttime is so much better than day, too. But… yeah, so look for them, 'kay? n.n …I just hope I'll have time to actually write. I can't type if I have nothing to type from! XD …I write it on paper first…

Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _**Please review**_ and let me know if ya did or not, and how I can improve. n.n

Ja ne


	20. Consuming Grief

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

No one told me I had Heart's Truth as the title here! Gah! That wasn't good! Wrong fic, wrong fic...

Yeah… well, me watchin' some Fullmetal Alchemist so… yup.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. n.n Fairly short wait. n.n Wow, I can't believe it's already chapter twenty… craziness!

* * *

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty: Consuming Grief**

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas shouted, seeing the twins lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies.

At first he couldn't move, frozen at the sight of his friends for over two millennia lying dead, eyes staring up at him blankly.

He then started to run towards them, but couldn't move an inch. He heard the familiar rattle of chains and his eyes widened in horror, realizing where he was.

_Oh Valar. Please, no, _he pleaded silently, unable to form any words.

The blonde closed his eyes tightly; trying to block everything out, fearing what was to come next.

His fears were confirmed when he heard the voice of the one person he was terrified of more than anything.

"Do you not wish to see your friend, my elf?" Selaedir questioned, sounding too happy for anyone's good.

Legolas kept his eyes shut, and would have brought his hands to his ears if it weren't for the chains.

However, he snapped his eyes open when he heard the scream of his closest friend.

As if Elladan and Elrohir weren't enough, Selaedir had to get a hold of Aragorn as well! Although, it didn't look like his death was going to be as merciful as the twin's.

"Estel!" he shouted, struggling against his restraints. He hadn't been able to save the twins but he would save the human. He couldn't allow another one of his friends to die by his tormentor's filthy hands, especially right in front of his eyes.

"Nay, do not do it! Please. Please," the archer begged of the sadistic human.

The brown-haired human only grinned maliciously, raising his sword.

"Please…" Legolas said again, broken.

Selaedir laughed cruelly as he thrust the sword into Aragorn's chest, causing the ranger to scream in pain.

Aragorn looked directly into Legolas' eyes, and the elf was surprised to see hatred burning fiercely in them. "It's all your fault, my _friend_," the human spat, going limp seconds later.

The prince could only stare in shock. It was true, though. All that had happened recently, all of it was his fault; no one else's... Elladan and Elrohir's death as well. He could have done something. Now, everyone was dead, and he was the only one to blame.

He lowered his head in his grief and self-blame, only to snap it up when he felt a hand touch his cheek, a hand he never wanted to touch him again.

"Now it is your turn, elf," Selaedir said, sealing the archer's fate. He gave the blonde a crushing kiss, biting his lip as he pulled back causing it to bleed.

The elf suddenly felt agony shoot through his chest as the blade ripped through it.

Legolas woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his heart with a death-grip. He could still feel the pain.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked in deep concern. He had been unable to awaken his son when he had started to thrash about, screaming Aragorn and the twin's names over and over.

The younger elf had fallen asleep of his own accord, feeling that he deserved to suffer for what he had done to his friends. The elf king had tried to convince the archer that he had done nothing and he had suffered enough alread--more than enough. However, Legolas would hear none of it, and stubbornly refused the herbs. Thranduil had actually tried to drug him one time, but Legolas had been on to him so wouldn't accept anything his father handed him. Then the elder elf had tried to keep the archer awake. Legolas' body, which had been put under too much stress and was exhausted and starved, was unable to keep up and he fell under unconsciousness, so that plan had also failed.

"Are you alright, ion-nin?" he tried again after no response. He looked at the younger elf in worry, he didn't like how tightly he was holding his chest, or the pained look on his face.

To the elf king's utter surprise Legolas suddenly lowered his head and tears started to pour forth, his hand covering his eyes. However, his left hand never moved from his chest.

"Oh, Greenleaf," he said sadly, about to pull his broken son into a hug. He had only been able to place a hand on the elf's back before Legolas pulled away.

"No, don't touch me!" the archer hissed, hysterical.

Thranduil immediately withdrew his hand and all thoughts about comforting the stricken elf through touch.

Legolas pounded his fist against the bed hard in anguish. "They are gone, and it's all my fault!"

"Who is gone, penneth?" the elf king asked in confusion.

"It's my fault," the younger elf said quietly.

"Legolas. Legolas, look at me," Thranduil said, trying to get his son's attention without touching him.

Slowly, the archer lifted his tear-streaked face to his father's.

"What are you talking about? Who is gone?" he inquired softly, not liking the tears that were still cascading down the younger elf's face.

"They are gone," was the only answer he got in a listless voice accompanied by a blank stare.

"Who?" Legolas was making no sense!

"Estel, Elladan and Elrohir, all gone."

_So that's what his dream was about... _the elder elf thought. Finally an answer!

"They are not gone, Greenleaf," he tried to assure his son.

Legolas looked into his father's gaze, a flicker of hope seen. "They are back?"

Now it was Thranduil's turn to lower his eyes. "Nay," he answered reluctantly.

Suddenly, Legolas hissed in pain, and the elf king realized his son was still clutching his chest.

"What is it, ion-nin?" he asked, fearing the answer.

However, he received no response. The younger elf just closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his fists. This only caused the king's concern to mount.

Thranduil went over to the stand and prepared the herbs. It was too obvious that his son was in immense pain and he needed to rest, a dreamless rest.

"Drink this, Legolas."

He only got a shake of the head for an answer.

"Please, if for nothing else, than for me," the elf king pleaded, holding the cup in front of his son.

Legolas opened his eyes; looking at the pleading gaze, his resolve broke and he couldn't deny his father. He nodded, feeling guilty for causing the elder elf to worry so much.

Legolas drank the herbs, barely holding onto the cup with a shaky hand. Too many thoughts were swimming through his mind at once; he didn't know how long he would be able to endure. His friends' deaths, the nightmares, the self-blame, the pain, the humiliation of what he had gone through because of Selaedir… everything, it was all too much. He wouldn't have to think about it now… If only he could sleep forever; never wake up…

"I'm sorry, Ada," the distraught elf said quietly. He felt bad for thinking so lightly of his friends' deaths now, too. …He would join them.

"For what?" the elf king asked sadly, but it was too late, for his son had fallen asleep, eyes closed.

He laid the younger elf down and covered him up. Gently pushing a dull blonde strand of hair behind Legolas' ear, he kissed his forehead, willing all bad thoughts away.

_By the Valar Elrond, return to us well, _he prayed. He feared that his son was starting to succumb to the grief within his heart and would not last much longer, especially if he did not see everyone return alive and soon. His nightmares only seemed to speed up the process as well.

He felt so helpless.

* * *

"Shh, Elrohir, all is well," Elladan soothed his younger twin, trying to keep him as still as possible.

Elrond had thought it would be better for his eldest son to carry his twin and for himself to carry Aragorn, who had yet to awaken, which was expected.

The elf-lord turned to Elladan as he hushed the waking Elrohir. "We will take a break everyone!" he shouted, stopping his horse. They couldn't risk more damage to the younger twin. They didn't want him to be under anymore pain either.

It had been nearly three hours since their last break, if you could call it that after the orcs and wargs had attacked them.

This time Elrond was relieved to find that Elrohir was a lot better than before. While he still had a splitting headache and felt nauseous, his eyesight wasn't as blurry and he could actually form full sentences.

The younger twin was also able to stay up twenty minutes before falling back asleep, whereas he had only been able to stay up for not even five before.

Elrond and Elladan were extremely pleased by this. Unfortunately, Aragorn hadn't been able to witness this improvement, for he was still unconscious. He had lost a lot of blood after all.

About an hour later Elrond felt Aragorn tense in his arms, giving a low groan of discomfort.

"It's alright, ion-nin," the elder elf soothed, hoping he wouldn't move too much. If the human didn't then it would be alright for them to continue riding.

"Where…?" the ranger started, wondering about his surroundings. Last thing he remembered they had been fighting orcs… "Elladan, Elrohir!"

"Peace, Estel. They are well. We are on our way back home," the elf-lord reassured the human.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Do you wish to stop?" Elrond asked in concern. If his son was in too much pain he would not force him to continue.

"Nay," the brown-haired man said stubbornly, wanting to see Legolas again. It had been far too long and he was deeply concerned for the scarred elf. He just prayed that he was doing alright.

The elder elf nodded, glad his youngest was so stubborn. This time that was actually useful. He also wanted to see how the prince was faring, as well as the king. He hoped that leaving them had not been a big mistake on his part. Fortunately, they would probably be back within a few more hours, hopefully sooner if there were no interruptions.

To distract himself form the pain coursing through his body, Aragorn started to sing. The tune was light, but also had a sad hint to it. It began to pick up and soon some of the warriors joined in, even Elrond hummed along. The song helped raise the mood, and give the others something to think about other than the sadness they felt over this situation, even if the song itself was slightly sad.

Elrond looked down at his son still in his lap, and smiled warmly at him. He was incredibly glad that his sons, including Legolas, were still with him. He didn't know whether to consider them lucky or unlucky for all the trouble they ran into. While they always seemed to come out of the danger alive--if not in one piece--was luck, but they always ran into it in the first place, which was unlucky. Well, so long as they kept surviving, that was all that he could ask for. There was one of them, however, that he was not so sure of his endurance: Legolas. He prayed to the Valar that the young elf would stay with them.

* * *

See? Legolas was in this one. He was most of it, in fact. n.n I actually wanted to end it with his part, but I didn't want it that short; it also makes things easier like this… hopefully. -.- So… there ya go. Let me know what you think, 'kay? Don't forget. n.n

I found that I like using twenty minutes whenever I say a time... XD

Yeah, I decided to update this before Heart's Truth. Why? Good question. That one's ready and everything. Prob'ly will be up tomorrow… .:shrugs:. Gonna watch me some FMA now… it's all 4am. XD

_Review Responses_

**jen** – Lol. Well, then I hope you enjoy the Legolas in this chapter. n.n And thank you!

**Mrs. Bloom** – Yup, yup. Noticed a lot of people seemed to be missing him… even I was. XD

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Lol… yup. That they are. n.n

**inulover28** – Wow, couldn't spell your name… XD …still can't type, man. .:ahem:. Glad you liked it… hope ya liked this one, too. n.n Yup, yup, StS all the way, man. I liked the other ones, too, but I believe I told you already… .:shrugs:. I know I have to wait, lemon-girl! Just… had to. n.n;; .:goes off to read the fic you gave me:. XD

**Saerwen** – Lmao. Nice. Well, how was that for a quick update? n.n

**Chichiri's Wanderer** – Thank you. n.n

**HarryEstel** – Lol. Yup, and die they did. n.n Poor little elf…

**empath89** – Yup, can't help but hurt people in my fics. XD Glad ya don't think it ruined it. n.n 'Kay, 'kay. n.n Well, have fun with whatever you're doin'. n.n

**lunelwe** – Lol… glad ya think so. n.n Yup, there ya have it. Legolas. n.n Lmao means 'laughing my ass off.' I usually only use it when something's extra funny. n.n

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! Please keep them comin'. They fuel my need to write… n.n;;

If I don't update before Monday, then you guys prob'ly won't be getting an update 'til August. I will be away for most of July. First going to Japan (yayness!); then I'm going to Ocean Shores (boo! …every freakin' year, man)… with pretty much no break in between so… yeah. I will try to give you all at least one more update, but… well, we shall see. So if I don't see you all have fun on the fourth! n.n I have to be at the airport at 6:15am that day, eighteen-hour-ish flight, too. XD .:is not a morning person… by far:.

So, let me know what you think of this and **_please review_**. n.n Have fun everyone!

Oh, and out curiosity, how many of you would be extra mad if I decided to... have a character death with... Legolas? I'm kinda toying with the idea some... and... yeah... n.n;;;

Ja ne


	21. Proof of Life

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

**Warning**: R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I'm back! n.n It was freakin' fun! I wish I could go back… ;-; Yeah, if any of you want to hear more about it or see pics that I took go to http/ nightshadow131 . deviantart . com. Don't forget to put the colons in too. Just scroll down 'til it says 'Recent Deviations.' n.n

Yeah, so sorry it took so long to get this out. I was workin' on Heart's Truth more than this one… I didn't know I already had this chapter written out already… well, most of it anywayz. It's a good thing I had it written before I went on the trip. During and after it I couldn't think of any way to make it where Legolas lived. XD I would kill him off, but I didn't put a warning or anything and too many of you would be mad if I did… so… yeah. I dunno, though… it just might not be right to keep him alive… .:grins:.

So… I'll shut up and let you guys read this. Haven't gotten an update in forever and a day… Hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Proof of Life**

Thranduil was extremely concerned over his son – more so than before, if that was possible. Legolas' breathing had become labored while he still clutched his chest. It was all too obvious that he had fallen deep into his despair; the elf king just prayed that they'd be able to pull him out of it.

When the archer woke up there were no changes, except for the look in his eyes. They were now a blank, dull blue, no emotions were shown. It didn't help matters when Legolas didn't even sit up after he woke, for he usually felt weak if he didn't.

The elder elf wondered how much longer they would have to wait for Elrond and his sons to return. He had thought that they would be back by now. He really didn't know how far they had to travel to begin with, though. It had been three days already…

All of the praying wasn't doing anything either, it hadn't brought the others back, and it hadn't helped Legolas in the least.

He just had to hope that something would turn up soon, or that he could think of something that would help his son.

* * *

Aragorn felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw that they were finally home. He had to stop himself from jumping off the horse and running to Legolas; for he knew he would not get far on his own.

The human felt his father tighten his arm around his waist in joy. He had sat up during their last break and was now leaning against the elder elf's chest. Elrohir was resting again in Elladan's arms, recovering what he could.

"Thank the Valar." He heard Elladan whisper. Now they would be able to give Elrohir proper treatment and would finally be able to see their friend.

Minutes later everyone dismounted, the four getting help from some of the warriors.

"My lords, you have returned!" one of the servants exclaimed surprised. Word had come from a scout but it was still hard to believe, especially given the state everyone was in.

"Aye; please take care of our horses," the elf-lord said quickly to the stable hands. He turned away, making haste to Legolas' room, supporting the injured Aragorn.

Elrohir was being carried by one of the warriors, while Elladan was also being supported. The elder twin followed his father and youngest brother, wanting to see his friend. He'd check on his twin after seeing the blonde. He felt bad for doing this, but knew that Elrohir would understand. Even with these thoughts, he was still torn between going with his twin or going to his friend when the warrior carrying Elrohir went to the healing rooms. However, he stuck to his earlier decision and went to see Legolas, figuring it was the best choice under the circumstances, and with how long it had been since they had left the broken elf.

Once at the door to the blonde's room each of them took a deep breath, apprehension settling; each trying to calm it.

Elrond opened the door and they all entered; gasping in shock. What they saw definitely wasn't expected.

King Thranduil had his head bowed, one hand partially on his forehead and slightly covering his eyes; his shoulders shaking as silent sobs wracked his body, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Looking over at Legolas' body, they found his eyes half-open, blankly staring at nothing. If it wasn't for the way his breath was coming in quick, short pants, they would have thought him dead, especially with the way his father was acting.

The elf king's gaze slowly shifted towards the door, the sound had only barely registered in his distraught mind. However, upon seeing who was there, he promptly attempted to wipe away all traces of tears, making it look like he hadn't been crying in the first place.

"Thank the Valar you have returned!" he exclaimed relieved beyond belief. Perhaps Legolas would be able to recover now… Wait a minute. Elrohir was not there… "Where… Where's Elrohir…?" he stuttered out fearfully.

"He is alive, worry not. Merely resting at the moment," the elf-lord was quick to answer thedistressed elf king.

Thranduil heaved a big sigh of relief. Everyone was well, if not worse for the wear, but alive nonetheless.

Elrond lead Aragorn to a chair next to Legolas' bed and gently lowered him down. Then he turned to the warrior who was still supporting the injured Elladan. Going over to the two he said, "Thank you for your help. You may leave now, if you don't mind."

The warrior let his lord take Elladan from him. He bowed and left, closing the door behind him. He was disappointed though, wanting to know what was going on. Why had the elf king been crying? Why did the Mirkwood Prince look like he was dying? He would probably never find out, much to his dismay.

Elrond was surprised and worried that Legolas hadn't even acknowledged their presence.

Once the elder elf had settled Elladan into a chair he went next to the elf king's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He squeezed it and then went closer to Legolas.

"Legolas," he tried to get the younger elf's attention. However, the blonde continued to stare.

"Look at me, penneth," the elf-lord said louder.

After a few more times the archer's eyes became clearer as he blinked it away. When his eyes focused and his thoughts cleared he was beyond shocked to see Elrond's face hovering above his own.

He shot up from his position and instantly regretted it. It only increased the pain in his chest, causing him to fall back down with a hiss.

Elrond waited patiently, though in deep concern; now realizing why Thranduil was so distraught: Legolas had succumbed to his grief.

"Elrond, you have returned," the younger elf said, almost in disbelief. "Where are the others?" he asked in panic, trying to get up again.

The elder elf put his hand on Legolas' chest, pushing him back down softly. "Be at peace, penneth. They are well," he answered the archer.

"Where…?"

Aragorn and Elladan forced themselves up and walked over to their friend's side; letting him see for himself.

Legolas stared wide-eyed. "You… you are alive…" he said quietly. Was he dreaming?

He raised his hand up to Aragorn's face, touching it to make sure it was true. It finally rested on the human's cheek. When Aragorn gently placed his hand on his own he could no longer hold back the tears, tears of relief, tears of disbelief, and tears of joy.

Legolas turned to look at Elladan and Elrohir… Wait, Elrohir? Where was Elrohir? His eyes widened in horror. The nightmare had had some truth to it after all.

"Is Elrohir…?" hetrailed offin fear, unable to finish the sentence, or even form it for that matter.

"Elrohir is well. Just resting," the elf-lord told Legolas.

The archer started to sit up again and, this time when Elrond tried to stop him, he struggled, ignoring the pain it caused throughout his entire body. "I need to see him! Let me go!" he shouted desperately.

"Legolas calm down! You need to rest!" exclaimed the elder elf while the others watched, unable to do anything to help. They feared Legolas would only panic more if they were to crowd around him.

"No, no! Let me go now!" Legolas continued to shout frantically, struggling harder, tears still running down his cheeks.

Elrond finally let go, deciding that by holding the younger elf back it would only make him worse. He prayed his injuries did not reopen.

As soon as the elf-lord removed his handsLegolas quickly swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He would have fallen if it weren't for his father's support.

"I shall help you, ion-nin," Thranduil offered worriedly. If only he had never let Legolas leave by himself!

The archer rested his head on the elf king's shoulder for a moment, trying to catch his breath, which was coming in quick gasps as he tried to ignore the pain.

They were in Elrohir's room before they knew it, for Legolas had pushed himself, which Thranduil hadn't been able to prevent.

Legolas abruptly stopped; almost causing his father to lose his balance.

Looking over at this son Thranduil noted his terrified expression. He let go of the archer and watched as he slowly walked over to Elrohir's side.

The healer that had been taking care of the younger twin while the others checked on Legolas, stood up and, bowing to them, left them alone. Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan and Thranduil smiled back at him, grateful that he had known to leave.

Legolas wasn't aware of anything around him, except for his – hopefully – unconscious friend in front of him. He reached out and touched Elrohir's neck, checking his pulse with a shaky hand.

The others watched patiently, knowing how important this was for the younger elf; Thranduil especially understood since he knew about the nightmare.

Legolas fell back onto a chair in relief after his shaky hand found the pulse. He wanted to wake the sleeping elf to hear his voice and see his grey eyes, to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him; making him believe there was a pulse without there really being one. However, he knew Elrohir needed his rest, his eyes being closed was proof enough. He would wait for him to wake; hopefully it would be soon.

Now that most of his fears about the four had decreased his exhaustion gripped him tightly and the pain returned in full force. He winced and, inadvertently, closed his eyes against it.

He vaguely heard his name being called but did not open his eyes, even though he knew he should. He couldn't though.

The four watched the scarred elf in concern, unsure whether falling asleep at that moment would be good.

Figuring it to be more bad than good because of the increase of nightmares, and the severity of them, Thranduil started calling his son's name, getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, Legolas' eyes shot open, wide with fear. He couldn't believe he had almost allowed himself to fall asleep!

Aragorn felt horrible seeing the look in his best friend's eyes, for he knew that he could do nothing to help. Legolas was still frightened of him, and it broke his heart to know this.

"You have nothing to fear, penneth," Elrond tried to comfort.

The archer said nothing. He onlyturned his gaze back to Elrohir, watching and waiting for him to wake.

Aragorn, Elladan and Elrond now knew just how wellthe scarred elf had been faring.

The human felt a heavy weight settle on his chest in guilt. If he hadn't pushed so hard, if he had only waited, waited until, perhaps Legolas was better, then… maybe the blonde wouldn't be in such bad condition. No matter what, he would not allow his best friend to fall prey to his grief completely and fade. He would do _every_thing within his power to stop that from happening. They had been through so much, especially Legolas with what had happened to him. No, Legolas would survive; that was all there was to it really.

* * *

It feels good to be typing this up again, man. n.n I couldn't write at all while in Japan. That sucked. You have no idea (well, some of you I'm sure do) how badly I was wanting to. There was no time, though! ;-; Oh, well, everything else made up for it… except it was freakin' hot there! …and an extremely annoying guy was there… not even going to go on about that… .:takes a deep breath:.

Damn shift key! Rawr! .:ahem:.

Anywayz… let's move onto _Review Responses_, shall we? n.n

**Nerfi-Tiri** – I'm glad you like it. n.n Depressing is the only way to go. n.n;;; Kidding, kidding. And sorry 'bout the wait, btw.

**Legoals4me** – No prob. I just hope you're still enjoying this. n.n Yup, Legolas certainly is lucky to have him… in this fic anywayz. XD

**empath89** – Glad ya had fun! n.n Lol… you and me both, you and me both. Gotta love depressing stories. XD Well, they certainly did get back soon. n.n;;

**Aly K** – Aww, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you cry! I'm glad you're enjoying it! n.n Yeah, it is! FMA is the best! n.n …too bad they weren't showing new eps…

**KerowynGreenleaf** – I'm sorry! It's not my fault! He's practically screaming, "Kill me! Kill me now!" I'm glad you decided to check this fic out, though. n.n I'm sorry I made you cry! I didn't think it was that depressing… then again I am the one writing it… .:shrugs:. I shall try not to kill him, don't worry.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – I know! ;-;

**inulover28** – Not necessarily _kill_ himself… just… doesn't want to live… o.O Lol… glad ya liked it. n.n Lmao… Don'tcha just love your nickname? n.n Don't worry I'm horrible at nicknames too. That one just… sorta… came out while I was typing to you… It just fits too well. .:grins:.

**jen** – Glad ya liked it. n.n Lol. So can I! People are too used to their characters surviving no matter what… .:shakes head:. Lol… yeah, it was freakin' fun, and thanks. n.n Too bad I didn't really get to write on the plane, though… ;-; Oh well…

**Mrs. Bloom** – He's my favorite too! It's just… hard to see him surviving. I shall try my best, though. _You're _weird that way? I'm the one that's writing it! Lol. Yeah, sorry I couldn't slip another update in there.

**Gemini969** – Sorry it took so long! Couldn't really be helped.

**HarryEstel **– o.O Sorry! Don't hurt me! Wow, that was… a really… strong reaction. It isn't my fault, though! He's telling me to do it! Can't you see how much he's suffering? And you want him to go through more…? Yeah, I know you do, as does everyone else, as do I. XD But, that isn't the point… Aaanywayz… Yeah, Japan was extra fun. I want to be there still! Nothing is wrong with Ocean Shores at all. Just with my family it's extra boring. I love the ocean so much, but I just can't enjoy it with them really. We do the exact same things _every_ year. Sorry I couldn't slip in an extra update before I left.

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol. I'm sorry. He's the one. He told me to! Blame him! You're killing him, choking him to death. .:shows Legolas going blue in the face from Kiharu-sama's glomp:. Now look what you're doing. Sheesh…

Wow, thank you so much everyone! I couldn't believe how much reviews I had in my inbox when I got back! Maybe I should go on another vacation for two weeks…

Speaking of vacations… Unfortunately, I have to go to Ocean Shores with my family on Monday. Don't get me wrong, I love the ocean; you have no idea how much, but with my family it's… well, boring. I won't be back 'til Thursday or Friday… apparently they don't know exactly. Yeah, they're brilliant. I'll prob'ly be able to write there, though, so hopefully I'll have another chapter ready for you guys. n.n

Yeah… so, I'll see you all when I get back. n.n **_Please leave a review_** and let me know what you think. And if you would actually stop reading this all together if I actually did kill Legolas… though I prob'ly won't. Be honest too! n.n

Ja ne


	22. Fear of the Touch

**Disclaimer**: Nope, me no own. I do own Selaedir, though… who's dead, yet somehow keeps comin' back…

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Didn't take that long for this chapter, did it? n.n Wrote a lot at the ocean so… yeah. You guys get this. n.n Hope ya like it.

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Fear of the Touch**

Legolas forced himself to stay awake, for he didn't want to miss a second. What if Elrohir woke while he slept? He also didn't want to run the risk of having a nightmare and yelling during it, which would be likely to wake Elrohir up before he should be.

It had been hours since Elrond and his sons had returned to Legolas and Thranduil. Long hours, unbearably long for Legolas.

Suddenly he gave a startled gasp as a cup was put in front of him.

A quiet "sorry" was said, but the cup was not removed.

"I do not want it," the blonde elf said firmly. He thought that, even if they said otherwise, there would be sleeping herbs in it.

"There are no—" Elrond cut himself off when he saw the look in the archer's eyes. He knew that not only would Legolas adamantly refuse any drink not prepared by himself, but that he no longer trusted Elrond now. This was the most depressing blow yet.

The elf-lord retracted his hand slowly, noticing Thranduil's perplexed expression. He waved him off and handed the drink to Aragorn instead. He was going to give his son a painkilling drink next anyway.

Aragorn had also refused to sleep, feeling responsible for Legolas' behavior and wanting to keep an eye on the elf.

The human gladly accepted the drink, knowing it would not contain sleeping herbs, but painkilling ones. Although Elrond didn't like his sons forcing themselves to stay up in their conditions, he knew how much they needed to be by Legolas' side.

Legolas could feel himself drifting to sleep and quickly stood up to shake the feeling off, but it had been too quick for his weakened body to handle.

Aragorn had to act, for Elrond was treating Elrohir, Thranduil helping and Elladan's leg injury hindered his movements too much, making him slow. The ranger was also closer to the archer so could ignore the pain in his side that was caused by catching Legolas as he fell forward.

"Legolas?" the human asked fearfully. What if the younger elf reacted against his touch again? What had happened in the first place?

When no answer was given and Legolas' body tensed in his arms he tried again. "Are you alright, mellon-nin?"

Both Thranduil and Elrond turned to the ranger. Upon seeing his son fallen against Aragorn the elf king was about to help him. However, Elrond's hand in front of him stopped all movements towards his son. "Nay, I need your help. Estel can handle it."

Thranduil reluctantly looked away from his son and concentrated on assisting Elrond. He still listened for any words or sounds from his son, ones of distress or otherwise.

Aragorn could now feel trembles wracking Legolas' frame and his concern mounted. It didn't help that the elf still hadn't responded. Obviously Legolas wasn't alright... he seemed petrified. Yet he could not let go of him.

_What should I do? _the human thought starting to panic.

Elladan looked from his brother to his friend, able to see both their faces; Legolas' eyes were tightly closed, fists clenched at his sides, his trembling visibly seen. He debated on whether or not he should help, not sure if he actually could. Was Legolas having another flashback?

He decided that he'd stay back for the moment. If things got out of control then he'd try and help.

Legolas had to fight an inner battle to stop himself from letting his fears get the best of him, he knew they were misplaced.

However, his control soon began to slip when images of Selaedir pressing their bodies close together as Legolas was forced to do things against his will, snuck their way into the front of his mind.

Aragorn felt Legolas' heartbeat quicken as he started to mumble things that could not be understood.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, do not do this. All is well; nothing is going to hurt you," the human said soothingly, trying to sound calm, and loosening his grip. "Be at peace, mellon-nin." He felt that he had to keep reminding Legolas that they were friends, hoping it would help.

Legolas struggled harder, oblivious to the comforting words that were being said and the soothing motions of Aragorn's hands rubbing his back.

"Don't make me. Please… do not… please!" the scarred elf pleaded desperately with the invisible force, beginning to struggle.

The human continued to try and calm his friend down; still not letting go for fear of what would happen.

Aragorn gasped in pain and collapse onto his knees, clutching his side.

Seeing what had happened Elladan stood up as fast as his body would allow and made his way over to his brother who was still gasping in pain. "Estel—"

"I'm… fine. Help Legolas," the human said through clenched teeth.

When the elder twin turned to the archer, however, he saw that he was already receiving help.

Elrond and Thranduil had quickly dropped what they were doing and went to help Aragorn with Legolas. When they saw the human fall to the floor they could no longer stay out of it.

"No, you cannot…" the archer continued to say as he still struggled, not calming to either Elrond's or his father's words.

"No!" Legolas screamed loudly in anguish, causing both elder elves to instantly pull back in horror. They had seen the younger elf act many different ways since the traumatic experience but they still couldn't believe their eyes, especially since this was just been caused by him only closing his eyes; not even asleep.

Elrohir's eyes snapped open after hearing the scream and, without thinking, he shot up. It hadn't helped that he had been having a nightmare before that. He let out a pain-filled gasp as he fell back, holding his head which was now throbbing more than ever.

Elladan heard his twin and he whipped his head around to see Elrohir awake and in pain.

The elder twin looked over at his father, finding him too busy with Legolas to help, and Thranduil was as well.

Legolas was still screaming and struggling but not as much as before, still too much for Elrond to handle on his own with only one good arm, though.

He looked back down at Aragorn who was still in obvious pain. Too many things were going on at once! What could he do? He couldn't just leave his brother.

"Go," the ranger panted, having seen Elladan's unsure gaze after looking at his twin.

"Legolas!" Elrohir shouted weakly once he realized who was screaming. He tried to force himself up and felt hands helping him.

"El-Elladan," he gasped out against the pounding in his head, "wha-what happened to Legolas?"

"He… he…" the elder twin fell short, unsure of how to explain.

"And Estel?" the younger one asked, when he saw his brother kneeling on the ground, hand clutching his side, before Elladan could even try to answer the first question.

"Legolas."

"Legolas?" Elrohir queried in shock and confusion.

"Elrohir!"

Before either could move or make a sound Legolas stumbled next to them, falling to the floor.

"By the Valar Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed shocked by the archer's behavior and condition.

Elrond and Thranduil stood behind the younger elf, watching him intently; breathing heavily from trying to calm him down. They were relieved that he wasn't fighting against them anymore and that he had calmed down enough to be aware of his surroundings, however, his behavior wasstill alarming.

"I… I thought you were… dead," the archer forced out. Tears had started to trail down his face before, but now ran faster.

"Mellon-nin…" the younger twin started quietly, but he had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Legolas suddenly shouted, the tears dropping onto the tanned covers of the healing wing's bed, leaving damp spots.

All of a sudden Legolas fell forward as his consciousness fled.

Thranduil reached for his son, pulling him back into his arms gently, even though he was still shaken by what had just happened. "I'm brining him to his room," the elf king informed softly. Legolas needed his rest and he hoped his son would get that and not a nightmare.

The others nodded in understanding.

"I shall be there shortly, mellon-nin," Elrond called to Thranduil. He wanted to check on Legolas' injuries while he could. The last time he had been able to was before he left to find his sons. He didn't know if Thranduil had treated him or not, but he doubted that he had. What had just taken place would have been likely to reopen some – if not all – of his injuries.

Elrond looked back over to Elrohir and saw that his eyes were closed tightly. "Elladan, prepare the herbs for Elrohir," he ordered, knowing his eldest son would be glad to help.

Sure enough Elladan carefully lowered his twin and went to do as his father had told him, limping to the counters.

The elf-lord then knelt down next to Aragorn, who was now leaning against the bed Elrohir was on, his arm across his stomach, holding his side. "Let me see, ion-nin," he said caringly.

Elrond sighed heavily when the human pulled his hand away with blood on it. The wound had reopened again.

"It's never going to heal at this rate," Aragorn stated, laughing dryly, though he immediately stopped, for it only caused more pain.

Elrond smiled faintly, feeling sorry for his son.

He stood and gently lifted Aragorn up, bringing him over to one of the beds. Then he got the supplies he would need in order to help his youngest son.

Once done he turned back to Elladan and Elrohir. He was relieved to see that the younger of the two had been able to remain conscious even after all the excitement. He no longer seemed to be in any pain either, thanks to the painkiller.

The elf-lord told Elladan to lie down on one of the other beds.

The elder twin was surprised to find that he was too weary to argue against his father and obeyed, though he wished to stay by his twin.

Elrond treated Elladan's injuries as well, and was none too pleased to find that his leg wound had also reopened.

_We shall have to keep a closer eye on Legolas... _the healer thought in dismay. He hadn't expected the archer to be so deep in his despair when he returned. He had hoped that Thranduil would have been able to help. It was not Thranduil who he blamed for this, though, for it was in no way his fault.

When he finished up Elladan he went back to Elrohir and, having already grabbed supplies, he treated him again just in case. This time he was glad to find that his wounds hadn't reopened and that Elrohir was more aware than he had been since the blow to the head.

"Ada, what happened to Legolas? Why was he acting like that?" the younger twin asked in concern, for the second time.

Elrond stopped wrapping the bandage around Elrohir's head for a moment. "Well… it's complicated," he started, unsure of how to explain it just like Elladan had been, resuming his treatment. "He had another flashback, I believe," he finally answered slowly.

A moment of silence passed as Elrohir thought. "Why did he hit Estel?" he asked, looking over at the human, who he found had lowered his gaze in sadness.

"He thought Estel was the enemy from his flashback," the elder elf explained simply. Tying off the bandage he looked into Elrohir's eyes for any sign of discomfort or otherwise. "Now, get some rest, ion-nin. I must see to Legolas."

The younger twin slowly nodded. He wanted to see Legolas, but knew he would not be allowed to do so for some time still, let alone be able to get out of bed.

"Hannon le," the elf-lord said, grateful that his son hadn't argued against him. Too many things had just happened for him to deal with that as well. He couldn't believe all this had been caused by Legolas… He was certainly stronger than any of them had thought, though it was probably only in his desperation.

He picked up supplies to treat Legolas and headed for the door. Before he left, however, he found Aragorn trying to get out of bed. He opened his mouth to stop him, but the human spoke before he could.

"Please Ada, let me go too. This is my fault; I need to see him," the ranger pleaded. He felt that he could have prevented all that had just happened if he had only let go of the traumatized elf instead of holding onto him for so long. He knew Legolas couldn't stand his touch…

Elrond closed his mouth. How could this be Aragorn's fault? He really wanted his youngest to rest and recover but, upon hearing the desperate plea, he couldn't force him to.

"Very well," he relented, going to the human and helping him as best as he could with the supplies he carried still in his hands.

"Elladan you stay here and watch over Elrohir… Or the other way around," he corrected, seeing that the elder twin had fallen asleep already.

This had actually caused some laughter from the three. The first of which that had been heard for… far too long, even if it hadn't lasted long.

* * *

So… how do ya like…? …Or not like…? Yeah, sorry if some parts are messed up… I… yeah. Just sorry. n.n;; I like parts, but then some I don't so… yeah. I'm done.

Man, the ocean was so boring… like I knew it would be. I did get a lot of writing done, though. But it was only for this fic and I started a new one. It's a Gundam Wing fic… yup, yup. Haven't written one of those in a while. It'll be weird since all I've been writing recently have been LotR. .:shrugs:. But anywayz…

_Review Responses_ (dude, does anyone know for sure whether or not these aren't allowed? If they aren't FF . net really need to tell peoples…)

**Inuyashaloverfan** – Well, ya just reviewed yesterday… Does that count as fast…? n.n

**Gemini969** – Every time! I always type 696… my eyes always see it as that; I have to concentrate to make sure I get it right. XD .:ahem:. Lol… yeah, took long enough for that, huh? n.n

**yami pandora** – Thank you, and here's your update. n.n

**Elvin BlueEyes** – Seriously? Three hours? O.O Thank you. n.n I hope that everything will, too… n.n;;

**jen **– lol. Well, I'm glad to hear that. n.n Yup, seems like he's fallen even farther too… ;-; Our poor little elf. Lol… well, it definitely didn't exceed my expectations but… .:shrugs:. Thank you anyway. n.n

**yllom21** – Thank you! n.n Glad you're enjoying this so much. n.n

**KerowynGreenleaf** – Lol… yes, yes, you did. You just laughed at a sad story. Lol. I feel bad for them too! Lol… well, they got treated again so it's all good… right? n.n;;

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Yeah, I've heard that too, but they haven't said anything about it on the main page so they better not be deleting fics or whatever without at least a warning. I'll be pissed if they do. Thanks for the concern. n.n …if that's what that was…?

**inulover28** – Lol… And yet ya read my YYH fic still… Lol… yup, the damn shift key. But it's all good now. n.n Too bad we can't continue our RP since _every_one is _always _around… sheesh… Get to workin' on your fics, man! n.n

**Saerwen** – Lol… I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Thank you. n.n I'm glad you're letting me decide. XD Some people are really adamant about him surviving… .:shrugs:. I don't quite know what that last part was supposed to mean so… yeah, I'll just leave it at that.

**empath89** – wow, thank you! n.n Yup, Japan's freakin' awesome. Wish I could go back…

**HarryEstel** – Lol… yup, I don't think _any_ of them are in one piece… Heh… oops. Yeah, hope he does get better too… so far it's only getting worse. XD

**lunelwe** – lol… yeah, the poor elf! There was only… one death… .:scratches head:. Did I miss one…? .:sniff sniff:. That was sad, man. And messed up. ;-;

Thank you so much! n.n Got thirteen reviews… the best number, man! n.n;; But seriously, thanks! It's really appreciated. n.n I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Still have to write up the next one for Heart's Truth, though… Sorry. n.n

Dude, FF . net really needs to tell people if review responses are allowed or not… on the main page. If they delete this fic or whatever they're doing to anyone… they better not do it without a warning first. That'd be messed up; I'd be extra pissed to. But yeah.. please tell me if you know for sure… It'd be greatly appreciated. n.n

Let me know what ya think of this chapter too, will ya? n.n

Ja ne


	23. Contentment

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR.

**Warnings**: Rated R for rape.

Sorry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This shift isn't working that well for me (to say the least!) so there may be extra mistakes. I'll try to go through and get them later, but right now… it's too hot to stay here much longer…

Not too long of a wait, I hope. n.n So how is everyone? Good, good. Okay, I'll shut up.

This chapter is a bit… different than the others. I hope you still enjoy it, nonetheless. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Contentment**

Legolas felt the warmth of the sun on him when he woke up. The warmth calmed him, for when he had first awoken he feared what he might find upon opening his eyes.

Keeping his eyes closed he let the comforting warmth rest on him. For the first time since Selaedir brutally raped and captured him, he felt relaxed, at ease; he did not want it to end.

He listened to the birds' songs as they fluttered from tree to tree, listened to the steady flow of water from a fountain below.

He relaxed further, his body no longer tense from fright, worry, anxiety, or anything that had recently been plaguing his restless mind. He had finally been given a break, a break from everything that had been torturing his broken mind for weeks now.

Aragorn, Elrond and Thranduil all shifted their weary gazes over to Legolas when they heard a sigh of contentment escape from their charge's lips. They were amazed when they saw how at peace the young elf looked.

The three exchanged a look of relief and settled back into their chairs, deciding to leave Legolas alone for the time-being, not wanting to disrupt him. None wanted him to breakdown again. It tore their hearts to pieces whenever the archer was brought to his knees in tears by the memories that now haunted him.

Aragorn closed his eyes, exhaustion fully taking over now that he knew Legolas was doing better. He didn't know what had caused this change but it was for the better and a definite improvement.

It had been four days since they had returned to Legolas and Thranduil, and neither Aragorn nor Elrond had received much sleep. He wasn't even sure if his father had at all, for when he drifted off, his gaze slipping from the young elf to the elder, he noticed Elrond was always watching Legolas. Not once had he seen his father's eyes glazed over in elven sleep… or even closed as they most likely would be by now from exhaustion.

Elladan had mostly kept in Elrohir's room (the younger twin had been moved just the other day), keeping a close eye on his other half. He would still make visits to Legolas, to make sure that he was doing well. Elrohir had also made his way to Legolas' room after he had demanded to see the archer. Having the last picture in his mind of the elf being when he had panicked and then passed out hadn't been very reassuring to the younger twin.

And who knew how much sleep Thranduil had had…

Elrond smiled as he watched his son finally fall into an unwilling, but healing, sleep. He was impressed with how long the human had been able to resist the call of sleep. Sure, he had drifted off to sleep times before, but they were never for more than thirty minutes.

The night of their return, after Thranduil had brought Legolas to his room, the two elder elves and human had stayed awake all night watching the scarred elf. Fortunately, Legolas hadn't been awoken by Elrond treating his injuries; only a few of them had reopened by some miracle, for which everyone was grateful for.

The elf-lord was actually pleased at the state of the wounds, since they were finally close to healed. However, his emotional wounds were no where close to healed, he was improving at least. He had also been pleased to notice that Legolas hadn't been clutching his chest as often anymore. Of course, he still felt the agony every once in a while, but it was no where near as severe or as often as before. It was an extremely good thing that they had returned when they had, if not… well, he didn't even want to think about it.

The following days were hard on the traumatized elf, but had been a lot easier than the first night. Legolas couldn't even explain his reaction only that, at times, he felt overwhelmed by his emotions, his fears, and couldn't control them, even if they were irrational.

Elrond looked over at Thranduil's tired gaze – much like his own – only his clearly said, 'You need to rest too.' Neither wished to converse for fear of waking Legolas from his reverie. They knew he needed the break, and he deserved it.

The elf-lord merely turned his eyes over to the balcony and the golden rays spilling through it sent gliding across the floor; onto Legolas' bed, as well as themselves.

The elf king didn't even try after that, knowing he'd never be able to convince the elf-lord to sleep, not anytime soon anyway. He knew he certainly wouldn't be able to sleep, even if Elrond tried to get him to.

"Estel." They heard moments later.

The two elder elves looked at the archer in surprise. He had been silent for minutes, though awake and they had not expected him to start talking anytime soon.

It had been a quiet call of his name but Aragorn still snapped awake and was immediately at his friend's side.

"I'm here, Legolas," the human said, trying to calm his nervousness. Dare he hope…?

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin," the archer said finally, opening his eyes to reveal saddened, but not frightened, blue orbs.

Aragorn could hardly contain his excitement when he had heard the young elf call him 'friend' again. It had been too long since he had done so.

Hoping he wouldn't get the wrong reaction, the ranger gently took Legolas' hand into his own. He let out an inward sigh of relief when the blonde only tensed slightly; then relaxed again. He couldn't believe how calm the younger elf was this morning. What had happened? What had helped him? Or was it the calm before the storm?

"For what?" Aragorn asked softly, glad that he finally had the opportunity to speak to his friend again; he just prayed he would be able to keep doing so.

"…How I have been acting towards you," the archer answered quietly, looking into the human's eyes for the first time in who knew how long. "I… I know you would never hurt me."

No words could have described how ecstatic, how relieved, how encouraged Aragorn felt at these words.

Thranduil and Elrond watched the younger elf in disbelief. They were extremely glad for this development and continued to watch in silence, not wanting to disturb the two.

"It's alright, mellon-nin. It is not your fault," the ranger said sincerely, squeezing the archer's hand reassuringly. "I only want you to recover. That's the important thing; I shall do everything I can to help."

Legolas had to blink back tears at the amount of compassion he heard in the human's words. He couldn't begin to explain how happy he was that the three (Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn) had all survived their encounter with Selaedir. He wondered how well that went and what exactly had happened, but he was also fearful of hearing about the sadistic human again. All he needed to know right then was that they were alive.

"Hannon le, Estel," Legolas said touched by his friend's words.

Aragorn grinned broadly, overwhelmed by the blonde's behavior, not to mention eternally grateful.

To his disappointment, however, Legolas got up from his bed and Aragorn let go of his hand. He – and Thranduil and Elrond – watched as the archer walked over to the balcony going outside for the first time since he had arrived in his horrible condition.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight Legolas breathed in deeply, taking in the scents as he had taken in the sounds earlier.

"Estel," the younger elf beckoned the human.

Aragorn followed, almost wary about the formerly terrified elf's calm demeanor. He was glad of the chance to continue their conversation though.

The two fathers merely watched. They let Legolas do what he needed. This could only be helpful for him. Both had to keep an eye on events, however, just in case.

Aragorn dared to stand next to the archer near the railing overlooking the garden.

"You look similar to him… that's one of the reasons I cannot control my fear," Legolas suddenly said, unable to keep his gaze on the human. Aragorn's hair color and rugged features were too similar to Selaedir's… yet not at the same time. It was hard on him. He didn't know what to think. One thing was for sure, though: when he looked into his friend's eyes they were the exact opposite. In Aragorn's there was comfort, friendship, concern, encouragement, while in Selaedir's there was malice, anger, lust, greed, and a need for power, control.

Aragorn could see where Legolas was coming from. Clouded by his fears, and memories, he would look similar to Selaedir.

"It's alright, Legolas. I understand," the ranger said comfortingly.

"While I was still… within his control, the only thing that kept me alive was our promise," the younger elf said quietly, turning his eyes to look into Aragorn's surprised grey orbs. Before his capture the two friends had once again gotten into trouble and were seriously injured. They had promised each other that neither of them would give up without a fight for their life; that neither would leave the other.

Legolas had kept to his word and had fought as hard as he could even in the depths of his despair, for Aragorn, for his father, for his friends, for Elrond, who was like a second father. He fought for all of them, it was the only reason he was still alive: because of them and their continued support. Then, once he had escaped Selaedir, he began to rethink what he had done. He no longer wished to confront them, no longer wished for their comfort. He was ashamed of what had happened, what he had _let_ happen; still was, and he thought they would never accept him and be ashamed of him in return. If he hadn't stumbled into Imladris on pure habit, he would have died weeks ago. That was, without a doubt, a fact.

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged a surprised glance. They, of course, had known that the two _always _ran into some type of trouble but they had never heard of any promises. Whatever had been promised between the two made them extremely grateful, for Legolas was kept alive because of it.

Aragorn didn't know what to say, he was just so overwhelmed, and immensely glad that the archer had been so adamant about keeping their promise. If he had been in Legolas' place he didn't know if he would have been able to keep it. He would have tried his hardest, but it must have been beyond unbearable. His continuing behavior depicted that well enough.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," the human finally said. Legolas had no idea how much it meant to him, how much their friendship meant, how much he would have missed him, how saddened he and everyone else would have been if he had decided to break his promise and succumb to his grief.

_What caused this change? _he still couldn't help but wonder.

"I had a dream. A dream that made me realize I could not leave you, how horrible it would be for you to deal with; how horrible I would feel if I was the cause of your pain. Even though I am broken and ashamed, I shall try my best to not let you down," the prince stated firmly. It had taken him a couple days to come to this conclusion after the dream. "I do not wish to be a burden any longer," Legolas whispered, lowering his gaze to his hands on the railing.

"Oh Legolas, you have _never_ been a burden, and never _will_ be," Aragorn said truthfully, hoping that would get through the stubborn elf's head. He had to resist the urge to pull his friend into a hug, still afraid of what his reaction might be. Just because Legolas was able to keep a conversation for the first time since the traumatizing experience, didn't mean he could handle physical contact yet; he didn't wish to push his luck.

Legolas just smiled and then looked out at the trees expanding back to the forest. He had no idea why he felt so at peace this day. His emotions were changing too rapidly that half the time he didn't know what to think, to be happy or sad. He was just relieved that he didn't feel anxious, panicked, terrified, any of the usual swell of sickening emotions.

"Estel… I… You… Can we go down to the garden?" the blonde asked nervously, though he didn't know why he was. Perhaps it was because he was scared his calm composure would collapse and he'd lash out at Aragorn again. Whatever it was, he just knew that he needed to get out of the surrounding walls that had been trapping him for weeks.

The ranger nodded, a grin plastered on his face as he followed the archer back into the room.

Thranduil and Elrond merely smiled when Aragorn looked at them in question, wondering if it really was alright for the younger elf to be going outside after so long. The elder elves figured this would be good for Legolas; hopefully help him recover.

In the garden Legolas' contentment only seemed to grow as he looked around at the trees, flowers, birds, and other small creatures.

The two walked in silence, Legolas enjoying the scenery, while Aragorn enjoyed walking with his friend once more; he also didn't want to startle the archer with sudden conversation.

The human's injury on his side had started to pain him again, but he ignored it. There was no possible way he's give up this opportunity because of a little pain… Okay, a lot of pain, but he'd grin and bear it for Legolas.

Eventually the blonde stopped under his favorite tree, looking up at the huge expansion of leaves as they spread out to other trees, none as grand as it. He walked closer, placing his hand gently on its bark, he closed his eyes.

Aragorn stood back, watching Legolas from a distance, feeling that the elf needed his space at the moment.

After several minutes Legolas turned around and slowly sat down. At first Aragorn had feared that the archer had had a flashback or was still too weak to be wandering around this much. However, upon looking at Legolas' face he could clearly see that the wood-elf was only drawing comfort from the old tree. The human remembered many times before when Legolas had done just this. He was glad he was still able to do so.

The ranger stayed back, not wanting to disrupt the elf's contented thoughts. Then Legolas opened his eyes, smiled and patted the ground next to him.

Aragorn smiled warmly back and sat next to his friend.

* * *

Well, how do you peoples like that chapter? Definitely a lot different from the others. I dunno how much I really like it, but… .:shrugs:. Legolas needed a break… right? Yeah, I thought so too… well, I hope ya did anywayz! Sheesh... poor elf!

Poor keyboard in a moment… Hate typing here… my father still hasn't gotten a new keyboard… .:hisses:.

But I hope you don't think I rushed into this. I kinda feel I did… making Legolas feel like that so soon after my last chapter. But… well, I guess I shall see with your reviews. (hint, hint) n.n

I ran out of paper in my notebook… ;-; I don't think I'll be able to write anything here now… I know where nothing is here, and have no supplies of my own here. .:sighs:. Hate that, man. What to do, what to do… Well, I'll find something…

_Review Responses (.:sniff sniff:. I'm scared… Still no news though…)_

**Annaiel** – Lmao! Nice. I can understand perfectly why you would want to do that. I think we all would. And welcome to the story. n.n

**Mrs. Bloom** – Yup, I thought so too. n.n So there ya have it. Progress. n.n

**Elvin BlueEyes** – Poor Legolas indeed!

**inulover28** – O.O Poor Legolas! Lol… I'll write a death fic just for you… n.n "…and then Hyoga stabs Shun in the back…" Muahahaha…!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** - .:sighs:. Yeah, I'm hoping it's just a rumor. I really like responding to each reviewer so…yeah. They just better post it on the main page before they do anything… more, I guess it would be. Lol… yeah, I don't think he will be… hopefully. n.n I think everyone would kill me for it… XD

**Saerwen **– Lol… yeah, he does a lot suffer doesn't he…? XD No kidding! They better not do anything without at least a warning beforehand. I would go through and edit _every_ chapter of every fic I have if that would stop them from taking down one of them.

**Gemini969** – Lol… I know. I was thinking about it and everything, but noo, had to mess up again. .:grumbles:. Lol… glad ya liked it. n.n

**HarryEstel** – Go with my family. Then you'll know boring. Guaranteed. Glad ya liked it. Hoped ya liked this one as well. n.n

**KerowynGreenleaf** - I sorry. I can give you somethin' to laugh about if you wish. Uhhh… just… not at the moment… Yeah, he will. ;-; Our poor little elf!

**empath89** – Yeah, I don't know where that random positive-ness came from… .:;shrugs:. I wish I could go back!

**Inuyashaloverfan** – kk… there ya go.

Thank you again everyone! yayness for the reviews! n.n Seriously, though, thank you so much! n.n Very much appreciated. Please keep the coming!

Gah! It's so freakin' hot! ;-; Not cool, man, not cool. Well… at least it isn't as bad as it was in Japan… That was hot... and humid… even worse, man. Anywayz… I'm done. So hope you enjoyed; let me know what ya thought. n.n

Ja ne


	24. Bow and Knife

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with LotR, except a few worthless items here and there.

**Warnings**: Non-con, thus rated R.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Gah! Soooo sorry 'bout the wait guys! Seriously didn't mean to make it that long! I got sick, and then I got _way_ too into a series, and then I couldn't write just _one_ fic. Ended up starting like, three fics. .:sighs:. Dunno what's wrong with me. I still can't just concentrate on only one fic for a long time. So messed up. And then I'm getting out of the LotR range, wanting to read and write for either Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy VIII mostly. Makes me sad.

Oh, and volleyball's also goin' to be starting up next week, two tryouts a day (yayness… -.-) so that'll prob'ly take a lot of time outta writing 'til it becomes one practice. I think by then school might be starting up. Dammit, I don't want to go! Don't make me go! .:sniff sniff:. Freakin' sucks, man. But… yeah. Just lettin' you peoples know. I shall try to write as much as I possibly can, though, 'kay? n.n

Well, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the fic. n.n Hope you enjoy.

I extra almost typed Chapter Forty-two. XD I've never done that with the actual word before… only with the number… XD!

* * *

****

****

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Bow and Knife**

His hand reached forward grasping the dirt and grass beneath him as he tried to pull his broken body forward, to still move even with the weight on him, the humans trying to drag him back.

"Hold still, elf." Legolas froze at _this_ human's voice. This human he was terrified of, and it showed as he started to visibly tremble, but he was beyond caring.

His one chance… gone.

He choked back a sob.

A club came down hard on his back when he started to struggle again, trying to escape. A scream escaped his already sore throat.

"That was a very bad choice, my little elf," the sadistic human crooned, acting like he was scolding an elfling.

Legolas growled quietly, now lying limply on the ground.

"I told you not to try that. You shall have to be properly punished," Selaedir said with a malicious grin.

With a command from their leader, the human warriors roughly picked the blonde elf up and brought him to Selaedir's tent. Tossing him onto the ground, they left at a wave of a calloused hand.

Legolas scrambled feebly, trying to push his weak body back against the walls of his tormenter's tent to get away from him.

_His_ tent.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Eyes growing wide with fear, he looked around desperately, searching for a way to escape. He looked at the entrance, and heard a scuffle of feet. Nay, that would not do. He would never be able to get past the guards.

Selaedir's face suddenly appeared before his own. He whimpered in fear, unable to prevent it.

"You are thinking of escape again." It wasn't a question. A statement; one that frightened Legolas.

The cold caressed his spine again.

His one chance… gone.

He pushed himself against the tent's wall, leaving an indent of his form within the fabric.

"P-please," he weakly begged. He didn't care. He was far too gone to care.

All of a sudden Selaedir was upon him. The cruel lips on his own. The foul tongue danced its wicked dance in his mouth. He would have been sick if he hadn't been too terrified to move.

When the brown-haired human finally pulled back he was panting heavily, and stared at the elf before him lustfully.

Legolas whimpered again.

Putting a leash on his lust – for now – Selaedir leaned forward, inches from the archer's face. "Why do you wish to leave? No one will accept you. They will be ashamed of you; want nothing to do with you," the sadist said, gently running the back of his hand up and down Legolas' cheek as if in comfort.

"You are wrong. They would never do that," the prince stated surprised at the firm sound of his voice.

"You are tainted, broken. Your family and friends will reject you," the poisonous lies poured forth.

"Nay… you are wrong," the elf repeated, his voice wavering this time.

"Am I?" Selaedir questioned, raising an eyebrow. A hand was now running through the now dull blonde hair, despite the tangles.

"…Aye…" It was spoken quietly, uncertainly.

"They shall not love you," he continued in a soft, but deadly voice.

Legolas bowed his head, silent tears now falling from blank eyes. Selaedir was right. How could he have expected them to welcome him with open arms? He was tainted; not worthy of their kindness, of their love.

Selaedir smirked. Aye, that would do nicely.

"Now you shall not attempt to escape again." Again, not a question. The human stared down at the broken, sobbing form. He was still beautiful.

He lifted his elf's face. Nay, he was _more_ beautiful with the tears streaming down his face showing his inner pain.

Kissing his captive with bruising force, his hands wandered over the tense, shaking body.

Breaking the one-sided kiss, the human kissed down Legolas' neck, stopping at the collarbone. Just above it, on the shoulder, he bit down, hard.

The blonde suddenly let out a scream of pain. Not the pain from the bite, but the pain from his aching body, the pain from his broken spirit, the pain of the truth in Selaedir's words, the pain of humiliation.

The heart-bleeding scream startled the sadistic human, causing him to take a step back. The scream wasn't human – or elf. It was a sound like he had never heard before. A sound that truly made him grin in satisfaction. A sound that proved just how broken his elf was.

"Legolas," Selaedir said gently. A trick. The archer knew his torturer didn't know his name.

"Legolas," he said again, viciously. He knew it. A trick.

A third time his name was called. This time, a soothing call.

A fourth time, more urgent; trying to get him to return.

Estel. Why was he reminded of Estel while looking at the sadist? Because it was Estel who he was staring at now. The grey eyes holding a deep concern for him, eyes that held _love_ for him.

"Estel," he said softly.

"Oh Legolas, you are awake!" the ranger exclaimed. "I was so worried."

Worried. He was worried. He cared.

Legolas sat up slowly and leaned his back against the wall behind him. "Are you ashamed of me?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" the human said in shock. "No, Legolas, no. Why would you ever think that?"

The prince smiled warmly, shaking his head. "Hannon le."

Aragorn tilted his head in confusion. What had he done? He shrugged it off. Legolas was awake now, and smiling. So, he returned the smile and sat back down.

It had scared him when Legolas suddenly started to toss in his bed, groaning; his head going back and forth in nightmare. He didn't know what to do if his friend were to wake up and lash out at him again, being in the haze of his nightmare. Fortunately, that hadn't happened.

No one else was in the room now. It had been five days since Legolas had gone out to the garden and felt so content. He had been improving nicely and had finally convinced his father to get some much needed rest, as well as Elrond. It had been a miracle that he had been able to do it, but he had been persistent and had refused to back-down.

While Legolas had been arguing with Thranduil and Elrond about getting sleep, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir all couldn't help but grin as they watched. Not only were they glad that their father and the elf king were finally being told off, but Legolas was finally regaining some of his old self back.

The four of them (Elladan, Elrond, Thranduil and Aragorn) now took turns watching Legolas. Elrohir would join his twin during his turn. He was healed for the most part; it was just that the others wished to be on the safe-side. Besides, the twins really didn't mind sharing their time; neither did Legolas so it worked out well.

This was why Aragorn had been with the elf alone: it was his turn.

He was incredibly glad that Legolas was recovering, emotionally as well, though that was a slow process. Physically he was healed, except for a few of the worst wounds, but even those were almost completely healed. They were surprised with how long it was taking, but with the emotional scarring it was expected.

Legolas looked over to the balcony longingly, even with the darkness of night. "Would you mind another walk?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all." Aragorn smiled at the archer, offering his hand.

The blonde smiled back, and took the outstretched hand.

The human frowned when he felt how shaky his friend was. He was trembling terribly. How had he not noticed?

_The nightmare must have shaken him up more than I realized, _the ranger thought sadly.

This was also another reason why Legolas wished to go outside most likely. The elf had taken to going on walks, mostly outside, during the day or night after a nightmare – which were, sadly, still frequent, though definitely not as much as before – or just whenever he really wished to relax. Being outside truly made him feel at ease, especially in the garden. He even contented to his balcony overlooking the garden when they wouldn't allow him outside. Because of this his requests for walks were rarely turned down.

"Estel?" the archer questioned looking at the human in concern. He had just stopped and had become really quiet. He didn't know what to make of it.

The ranger merely shook his head and said, "Nothing," quietly. He then continued to walk, but allowed Legolas to decide where they were going, as per usual.

"Wait," Aragorn said suddenly, stopping again. Then he beckoned for Legolas to follow him into his room. "I have something for you."

Confused but curious, the blonde went to Aragorn's room.

Going over to his bed the ranger grabbed two objects from the corner of where the nightstand and the wall met.

Legolas stared wide-eyed with disbelief. In Aragorn's hands were his bow and a knife. His bow looked a bit worse for the wear, but it had been found. That was a miracle in itself, for he thought he had lost it forever. He had grieved the loss too.

"I found these while we were searching…" Aragorn said, holding the weapons out for the archer to take. "I'm sorry, but I could not find your quiver or the other knife."

Legolas slowly reached for his weapons as if they were illusions that were going to suddenly disappear. It wouldn't surprise him if his mind decided to play that cruel game with him.

He touched both of them, inwardly gasping in surprise, for he truly had expected them to be a dream.

Aragorn watched in concern at his friend's odd behavior as he slowly turned the knife in his hand, testing its weight in his hand like it was a foreign object to him, like he hadn't used it practically every day of his life since receiving them as a gift from his father when he had become a warrior.

Watching him, it was too… different seeing him with only one of the twin knives. He felt guilty that he couldn't retrieve the other. It just hadn't been anywhere. He still couldn't help but feel guilty for not finding it for his traumatized friend, though.

"Sorry," he stated again, startling Legolas from his thoughts unintentionally. "I could not find the other."

The archer blinked at him for a moment. It had felt odd with only one twin in his hand but at least he had gotten one back.

"It's alright. I never thought I would see even _one _again. Hannon le, Estel," he said, smiling broadly.

All guilt and sadness immediately flew off to plague someone else when he had seen that smile. That beautiful, wide, genuine smile that had reached the crystal-blue eyes. Did he add that the smile had reached his eyes? It was the first time that his face had totally lit up from happiness since his return. There had been a couple times it had happened but no where even close to this time.

"And my bow…" the blonde continued distractedly, placing the knife down on a desk near him. He examined the bow closely, face scrunched up in thought. It really did need to be repaired, but he could do that easily enough. He would have to do so soon, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself. He treated his bow like his own child, which was why he had been so depressed over the thought of losing it forever.

Caught up in the moment he gave Aragorn a tight hug of appreciation.

At first the human was too shocked to move. Legolas was hugging him on his own accord. He hadn't asked, he hadn't moved, he hadn't even initiated it, he had done nothing. His heart leapt in joy, beating quickly as he returned the hug. Legolas was finally well on his way to recovery.

_Please do not take this away from him! He needs this, needs to recover, _he pleaded silently to the Valar, wanting nothing more for the prayer to be answered. He would give up anything, _anything_ to have Legolas recover.

Legolas' eyes went wide as he finally noticed the closeness of the ranger's body. He no longer feared the human but he did not like being close to others quite yet, not _this_ close at any rate.

He abruptly pulled back from the embrace, Aragorn's arms immediately letting go once he had pushed back to free himself.

The ranger's joy vanished as the shine in Legolas' eyes did. Not wanting to lose it entirely or, rather, not wanting the blonde to get so depressed again, since it _had_ disappeared entirely, he said, "I'm glad I was able to find those then," with a grin, trying to bring the spark back.

It worked… kind of. It was back, gleaming in his blue eyes, but not nearly as bright as it had been before. He shrugged, it would do. Anything would do besides that awful frown, and depressing, cold, even emotionless look the elf had most the time, still haunted by horrible memories.

Legolas then picked up his knife from the desk and looked at Aragorn with a small smile.

The human knew that his friend could no longer resist the call his battered bow was making to him.

He hadn't been able to help himself for long at all. Well, it would serve as a distraction for the scarred elf.

"After you," the ranger bowed, ushering the prince out of his room in mock-seriousness, earning a light chuckle from the elf.

* * *

Well, my chapters certainly are getting a lot more on the lighter note, huh? Is that a bad thing…? I thought we needed a little insight on the way that Selaedir messed with Legolas' mind. It wasn't much, but… yeah. I think that the next chapter may actually be the last. ;-; I know I said that there would only be a couple more like, five or so chapters back, but I always do that. This time, though, I am serious. One or two more. We shall see…

_Review Responses (I saw nothing in the TOS so they shouldn't be able to do anything. Or they should be more specific.)_

**Annaiel** – Ohhh… I did not know that. Well, welcome back, then, or… somethin'. XD I wish I coulda made it _that_ kinda promise!

**inulover28** – Lol… oh, yes, my fav word. -.- C'mon, you know me. I _have_ to have angst. Sheesh… it's impossible for me not to have it. Wait… I do have a fic without it. Nooo! .:ahem:. Yeah, I know I should have. But… well, you can make the dream have whatever you wish in it. .:ponders:. Mmm… Yup, that'll do nicely. XD I'm done. I'm so done. I know! He _still_ hasn't gotten a new one! Can you believe it! I'm thinkin' that it doesn't bother him cuz he doesn't type correctly… Lmao! You would. C'mon. Not even for me? What if it was your birthday present from me to you? It'd be an extremely bad present, but what if, hm? I think it was also cut off cuz you only have half a face there, buddy. I hate it when it cuts off reviews. Pisses me off so badly. And it does it so randomly. Dude, stay on past… 2am, man! I'm tellin' ya! n.n;;;

**KerowynGreenleaf** – Lol… yup, ya gotta love that Aragorn. XD! No, that made no sense… well, sorta, but no. Lol… well, I dunno if there was really anything funny in that… Sorry.

**amani alve** – Wow, really? Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Arigatou! See? I'm so happy that Japanese came outta no where. XD That made no sense… You seriously liked the fight? O.O Wow, that's even more shocking. I personally think it sucks. I can't write fighting scenes well at all. Thank you! Yeah, I know that song… don't like it really, but you're right, it does fit. Yeah, I hate that, too. I try to go back through and get that. It's only like that when I go back and fix it through the editor thingie on this site. Thank you so much, man! I really appreciate it. …as if you can't tell with how many times I've said that. XD Sorry 'bout that. And about how long you had to wait for this update!

**lunelwe** – Glad ya liked it. n.n Sorry it took so long for this one.

**Mrs. Bloom** – Lol… Yeah, I agreed with that, which is why I added that short little one in the beginning. n.n;;; Glad ya don't think I rushed it. n.n

**Elvin BlueEyes** – Yeah, I thought he deserved a break. n.n Glad you didn't think I rushed it, too. n.n

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – No, he's dead, and gone forever. Sorry if I confused you. And, sadly, he's got all the justice he was able to get from that. ;-;

**nomad6** - Hmmm… well, I think I've pretty much made it a recovery. .:sighs:. It is about time, I suppose… Glad ya like this, and sorry 'bout the long wait.

**HarryEstel** – Sheesh… I know hot. I was in freakin' Japan. Hot _and_ humid. Not a good combination at all! That was freakin' hot! Yup, he's trusting Estel even more now. Yayness for him! n.n Glad ya think I didn't rush it.

**empath89** – Glad ya think so. n.n Yeah, he needed a break. And a good talkin' to Estel. n.n

**Inuyashaloverfan** – Sorry 'bout the wait.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! They're very much appreciated! You have no idea. Sorry 'bout the wait, I'll try to make it shorter this time, though I'm having problems writing only _one_ story at a time. Wtf is up with that? .:shakes head:. Well, thanks again and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, 'kay? n.n

Ja ne


	25. Nervousness

**Disclaimer**: No already! Sheesh… I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Non-con, thus rated R… M… whatever else that might be…

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Wow, sorry 'bout the long wait! My other fic was giving me trouble, but I was determined to write that chapter up. And finally did… after writing a one-shot for FFVIII. n.n;;; ..:shrugs:.. This chapter is… prob'ly the longest one I've written for this fic… and is also the last. ;-; I hope you all enjoy it.

I gotta hurry, man. Almost time for me to leave for practice. …I don't get why I always type this part last… When I first typed this up it was time… XD

Oh well… enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think, 'kay? n.n

* * *

**Unforgivable Pain**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Nervousness **

"Estel?" Legolas suddenly questioned looking over at his human companion sitting next to him against a tree.

Aragorn locked his gaze with the elf's, wondering why he sounded so stern. "What is it, mellon-nin?"

"I… I have been thinking…" the blonde started; now sounding uncertain. "I want to know what happened when you, Elladan, and Elrohir went after S-Selaedir. I know not if he is even really dead, I just assumed so." His voice had begun to waver after the name. He swallowed thickly, trying to control himself. He had to know, if only for his piece of mind.

The ranger's eyes widened in surprise, for his friend hadn't spoken of the human since he had briefly explained his fear of Aragorn. That had been almost a week ago. He had known the archer wanted to know what had happened; he couldn't believe he had forgotten to tell him. He had just been overwhelmed with joy at the amount that Legolas had been recovering by. He had been focused only on helping the elf and nothing else.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," he said sincerely. However, the blonde just shook his head, showing it to be alright and that he just wanted the human to continue.

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern. He knew Legolas was ready, though. Why else would he have brought it up?

"Well, first we had to track him down, which, as you know, took a while," the ranger started without waiting for the elf's response. "We found him by… your tracks. No, I shall not say anything more on that," he added after seeing Legolas open his mouth to speak. He did not wish to tell him that they had followed his heavy footprints and even his blood. No, that would not do at all, and who knew how it would affect the scarred elf.

He continued on with the recollection, telling the elf exactly what had happened, though he did not tell him the things Selaedir had said about him. That certainly wouldn't have helped.

Aragorn watched his friend closely when he was done, unsure of what his reaction might be. To his surprise Legolas brought his gaze back to his and said, "Hannon le, mellon-nin," with a small smile.

However, the ranger noticed the way the blonde's body was shivering. "Are you alright?" he asked to make sure.

"Aye," the archer said quietly. "Would you like to resume our walk?"

Aragorn knew the elf was just trying to change the subject and he let him. He wasn't going to push the fragile elf.

Therefore, he nodded and stood up. He helped Legolas and, once again, felt the trembles wracking the thin frame. Deciding to not comment on it, he walked beside the elf, going where he wished. Fortunately, Aragorn's side had healed enough to where it didn't constantly pain him, in fact it was almost completely healed... he just had to be careful still.

The two friends walked mostly in silence, only speaking every once in a while since Legolas had a lot on his mind. He was relieved that Selaedir was dead and could never come after him again. He was also glad that they had freed the other captives. The sadistic human had even used _them_ against him, for he had found out how much Legolas had hated to see the innocent suffer, and needlessly. Now, everyone was free of his torments… except for him. He would _never _forget what he had been put through, no matter how much he wished it.

"Estel, do you know where Elrond is?" he suddenly spoke up, startling the human from his thoughts.

Aragorn had to think for a moment before the question registered. He hadn't expected the elf to talk to him yet; certainly not about his father.

"I think he is in his study," he finally answered, briefly remembering his father mentioning it to him in case he should need help, though he hadn't recently. There had only been one time after a rather nasty nightmare the elf had had, but not since… Thank the Valar. That had not been a fun experience, to say the least.

"Why?" he asked curiously, it had been really random after all.

Legolas had changed their direction, turning back around, now heading towards the study.

It took a minute before he finally said, "…I wish to speak with him."

Aragorn said nothing in return and just watched the blonde. The elf was silent, his head lowered as if he wasn't too sure of what he was doing, but his voice alone had told him that. He wondered why Legolas was so unsure of speaking with his father. What was he going to say to him?

He let it go. He would find out soon enough.

Soon the two of them arrived at their destination, the wooden door the only thing separating them from their goal.

Legolas knocked on the door hesitantly, softly, almost too soft for the one inside to hear.

With the elf-lord's "come in" they opened the door and did just that.

"Legolas," Elrond said in surprise. It was usually only his sons that came to him in his study as of late or the elf king. The younger elf had only visited once before since his arrival. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning in concern when he noticed the blonde's nervous behavior.

"Do you want me to get your father?" he tried again after getting no response as the archer continued to fidget and shift nervously in place.

"Nay, I… wish to speak with you," Legolas finally said. Why did he feel so agitated? There was no need. He merely wished to talk to him… no need at all.

"Alright," Elrond said slowly. "Have a seat." He gestured to a nearby chair. When Legolas sat down he took a chair and pulled it next to the younger elf, sitting across from him.

Aragorn sat down in a chair that was father away from them, not wanting to interfere; not wanting to leave.

Elrond waited patiently for Legolas to speak, letting him take his time. He didn't know what the archer had to say and didn't want to discourage him in any way.

"I really just wanted to thank you for everything, for putting up with my recent behavior, and helping me so much. I would not be here now if not for you," Legolas finally spoke up, looking directly into the elf-lord's eyes, showing his sincerity. "I honestly know not how you put up with my erratic attitude."

Aragorn and Elrond stared at the blonde in surprise. That was what he had been so nervous about?

"You should know that I shall do anything and everything possible to help you, penneth," the elder elf said caringly, quickly shaking himself away from his shock.

"I knew of nothing when I first came here." At the elf-lord's confused look he continued, "I thought that no one would accept me and that none of you would love me."

Elrond gaped at the younger elf, not believing his words (Aragorn had a similar expression of disbelief). "How… Why would you think such a thing?" he asked, though he knew, without a doubt, that it had been Selaedir who had implanted such a horrid thought in the vulnerable elf's mind. Because of this he didn't force Legolas to speak the sadist's name and comfortingly said, "I… We shall always love and support you no matter what, Legolas, especially after going through what you did."

Legolas gave a small smile at this assurance – a warm smile, even if small. No one had any idea just how helpful those words were; every time they were spoken, for he still greatly doubted himself and even the others at times. When he first woke it was the worst; then, when he saw one of his friends or father, including Elrond, he soaked up all the love he possibly could, needing every last bit.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me," he stated extremely grateful.

Elrond smiled broadly at the young elf, enjoying the way the elf's face lit up, even at the comment he used to have instilled so deeply into his mind, one that he used to have no doubts of. He was only glad to be able to help the elf, and would do so anytime he possibly could.

Aragorn also mirrored his father's expression, glad that Legolas was losing more of his self-doubt. He hoped they would continue to help the scarred elf.

"Have you been sleeping well?" the healer in Elrond suddenly asked. He had been continuing the sleeping herbs every night, but sometimes the blonde slipped into an exhausted sleep during the day or even fell asleep before he could take the herbs.

It took a thoughtful second before Legolas sourly replied, "As well as I possibly can."

The elf-lord frowned, but still nodded, knowing it to be the truth, unfortunately.

Silence won over as Legolas struggled over whether or not he should ask Elrond something. He was also unsure of how to go about it, for he didn't think the elder would approve.

"Can I practice with my bow?" he quickly asked, deciding to get it out already. It was obvious Elrond – and even Aragorn – had been expecting him to say something.

The elf-lord blinked in surprise. So, that's why he had been so nervous…

He had to think for a moment before the hastily asked question fully processed. Once it had, he did indeed disapprove. He couldn't very well allow Legolas to practice his archery after what he had just gone through, even if he was physically healed.

Seeing the look he had feared receiving, he lowered his gaze to his hands. He should have known not to get his hopes up. He knew the elf-lord would never allow such a thing.

Aragorn truly agreed with his father's obvious decision, however, the sight of his friend's forlorn appearance tore at his heart, and he was sure it did so to Elrond's as well, for it looked like he was beginning to relent.

"I shall go with and watch over him, Ada," he jumped at the opportunity, wanting to help Legolas, even if he was against the idea.

The golden head lifted and the blue orbs locked with Elrond's expectantly.

The elder elf let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but you cannot strain or over-exert yourself. Is that clear?" he gave in. He knew that Aragorn would watch over the young elf and make sure he wasn't causing any harm to himself. He also knew the human would be more lenient with the elf, but he wouldn't let him go overboard with it.

Legolas grinned widely at this response. "Hannon le!" he said enthusiastically.

Standing up, he hesitated for a moment before he hugged Elrond. "Thank you for everything," he whispered earnestly, his eyes closed.

The elder elf returned the hug, touched by the blonde's actions. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage for him to be so close to someone after what he had gone through. "I am proud of you, penneth," he said softly, and that was an understatement. The archer had done what no other elf had ever done: survived a rape and a brutal one at that. Not only that, but he was now able to interact with others, even if still wary of the ones not close to him. He was still down-right scared of complete strangers, however. They were still extremely proud of him, though. When it had seemed like all was lost, he had bounced back, even if it had taken a while. It was still a miracle. It had been tough for everyone, most of all Legolas; it was _still_ tough for him.

"Thank you," the archer repeated sounding choked up. Out of everything that had been said during their conversation, that had touched him the most. For someone to be proud of him for being so weak was beyond his comprehension, but he knew the elf-lord was completely serious and that he would never lie to him.

Legolas pulled back from the warm embrace when he could no longer suppress his need to back away from bodily contact. It had been longer than he had thought it would originally be, at least.

Elrond stood as Legolas pulled back. Placing his hands on the younger elf's shoulders, he looked directly into his eyes that were rapidly blinking, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Never lose the light within your heart, Legolas, and never lose sight of who you truly are. _Never_ forget that we shall _always_ love you, no matter what," the elder elf said lovingly, his voice strong, instilling these words forever in Legolas' mind, where he would always draw upon them during moments of insecurity.

This time, when tears started to trickle silently from the blonde's eyes, neither Elrond nor Aragorn grimaced or felt sad in any way. They knew they were tears of joy and relief.

The elf-lord patted the archer's shoulder caringly after minutes of comfortable silence. "Well, I'm sure your bow is screaming at your by now. You should not keep it waiting any longer," he said with a grin.

He gently wiped a tear from Legolas' face with his thumb, repressing a frown when the blonde started to shift back from the contact.

"Sorry," said elf muttered, ashamed of his reaction.

"Don't be. There is no need," Elrond said softly, comfortingly. "Now, stop all this self-blame nonsense and show Estel a thing or two about archery," he told the blonde with a wide smile, making sure the younger elf knew he wasn't trying to be rid of him. While the elf-lord did have a lot of work to do, Legolas was far more important; now more than ever.

Legolas smiled back, no more tears falling. With another "thank you" – which Elrond thought had been the hundredth time _that_ conversation – the blonde left the study, glad that he had decided to talk to the elder elf. He would have to thank his father as well, but he'd do that after he got some archery done, for his bow had indeed been screaming at him for attention.

Aragorn hugged his father tightly before quickly joining his friend.

Elrond smiled and shook his head at his son's behavior. His smile only grew when the human hurried after the younger elf and when he realized just how well the traumatized elf was recovering. He definitely hadn't been lying when he said he was proud of him. It was unbelievable really, with how he had recovered in the first place.

He flopped back into the chair he had been sitting in previously with joy replacing the utter despair he had had over Legolas' condition.

"Thank the Valar," he whispered in appreciation that ran as deep as a river was long.

He grinned when he saw his door open again, knowing it to be only one person, since they were the only one that no longer knocked and hadn't for millennia.

"You are in a good mood," the tall blonde elf said with a smile of his own, Elrond's was just too contagious.

"I have some very good news," the elf-lord replied with excitement. He was sure Thranduil would appreciate Legolas' current condition just as much as he did.

"Oh?" the elf king inquired, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

Legolas carried his bow and a quiver to the training area, not wanting to push his luck. He had made his own arrows within the last few days after he had repaired his bow, with material provided by Aragorn, of course.

The quiver was borrowed, for he did not have time to make a new one as of yet. He had been too busy with the arrows and everything else that had been going on in his all too confusing life-style now.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this. He hadn't shot his bow in probably three months, much longer than he had ever gone without doing so since… well, since he had first practiced, learning how to aim, draw the string correctly, the placement of his fingers while holding the arrow steady, and everything that came with a bow.

Aragorn walked alongside his friend, not wanting to break the silence, for the elf was obviously thinking. He wanted to give him words of encouragement, however, at the moment he knew they would be of no use. Legolas needed to do this on his own.

When the elf stopped he made sure to stand back far enough so he wouldn't be in the blonde's way.

Legolas strapped the quiver onto his back. When he was sure it was secure, he drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He inspected the bow one more time to see that it truly was fixed, even though he knew this all too well, for he had checked too many times to count. He just couldn't believe it had been repairable or that he even had it back in the first place.

He held the bow before him, fine tremors wracking the elegant weapon as the elf's hands shook.

Legolas took another deep breath and let it out shakily, forcing his nerves to settle.

He drew an arrow and notched it, aiming at the target before him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep, even breaths, exhaling through his mouth. He forgot all about Aragorn's presence as he focused on the nature around him, the warm rays of the sun against his skin, the sound of the bird's songs, rushing water from a fountain of stone, the sound of the wind picking up the leaves and dancing with them as it caressed him, playing with his golden hair.

Opening his eyes, he was calm, all nervousness gone as he drew back the string, the feel of his bow back in his hands the only thing he cared about.

He released the string, not even aware of doing so… he just did what his fingers told him.

Aragorn found himself holding his breath when the elf let go of the string. He was amazed at how the archer had transformed from the nervous wreck into his former self: calm and composed; by just holding his bow. At first it tore at his heart the way Legolas had felt so unsure of himself, that was so rare of the wood-elf and the human never thought he would have seen it… then again he had been seeing a lot of things like that recently… He was beyond relieved at the archer's demeanor afterwards, though.

The green and gold fletched arrows hit the target with a loud _thunk_ as it was embedded into the tree.

Legolas frowned slightly at the arrow's location. It had been really close. The arrow was mere centimeters from the intended target. He was disappointed in himself but not deterred or any less determined. It was his first time after how long now? Besides, he had been gravely injured before, too injured to even consider picking up his bow, physically as well as emotionally. That must have been the longest he had ever gone without even _thinking_ of picking it up, though that had also been because he had thought it was gone forever.

Archery was the one thing that _no one_ could take from him… not ever.

He took out another arrow – Aragorn silently applauding him for his courage – and notched it. This one would make it, even if he had lost confidence in everything else he knew he'd make this. Archery was his forte. No, he would not miss.

With these thoughts he released the arrow.

The green and gold blur raced to its target, the wind not able to take it off course as it hit dead on.

Aragorn smiled broadly at the sight. This had been what his friend had really been waiting for; this was what he had been looking forward to.

The human was immensely glad that the archer had had the chance to do this again. Valar, what would he have done if Legolas hadn't made it past his grief? He didn't even want to think about it. Instead, he watched as the elf practiced his unmatched skills, now hitting the target every time with ease.

The ranger was surprised when Elladan and Elrohir (who had also fully recovered) joined his side. The elder twin put his arm around his shoulders, a grin covering his face; the younger twin matching his expression.

He smiled back and then they all turned to watch the blonde.

Legolas' face was calm as he pulled back the string and released the arrow, hitting the target. What his body language didn't betray, was his inward excitement, his huge grin, his absolute relief.

Two elves stood on the balcony overlooking the archery training area, both had a smile plastered on their faces as they watched.

Both knew just how much fun the young elf was having, and how much he was enjoying himself.

"This is how it should be," the blonde one said softly, staring at his son below.

"Aye," Elrond agreed, smile growing as he watched yet another arrow hit its mark.

* * *

;-; And that's the last chapter. Sadness, man. ;-; Longer than usual, and I really hope you guys all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think please. You know you want to review… it's the last chapter. n.n I'm actually fairly pleased with it, and you all know how often that doesn't happen, especially with the chapters that are on the lighter side with less angst. n.n;;

Well, prob'ly everyone knows, but review responses are no longer allowed. So freakin' messed up! If you get the petition make sure you sign it! They shouldn't take away our ability to be able to talk to our reviewers! Because of this, I have written the responses on a different page; if you wish to view them please do. I love being able to respond to you guys. It's at http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. Sorry 'bout the spaces and whatnot, but FF . net doesn't allow sites either… They're getting _way_ too many rules, and incredibly stupid ones at that. You also need to put in the colon and the other slant thingie in the beginning. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I have also decided to start my own site for fics… _any_ kind (except Mary-sues and self-insertions). Go to my profile page for more info. Please check it out. I need the support. n.n

Thank you everyone for your continued support on this fic! I was so unsure of starting this and am extremely glad of the responses I've been receiving. A special thanks to empath89. You always review for my LotR fics, hardly ever missing a chapter… if you even have, and it's greatly appreciated, you have no idea. So thank you; to everyone. Your support was really needed and I'm glad you gave it. n.n They were really encouraging.

I will be posting more LotR fics… already have one planned and started actually. In fact here's a little preview to it.

_Bound_

He laid there shivering as his exhausted mind tried to block out the pain. He laid there in a puddle of water, freezing water that they had dumped on him to shock him into awareness when he had drifted, drenching him throughout. He laid there, unable to think as wave after wave of agony crashed over him, leaving him gasping for breath around his groans of misery.

His blonde hair hung in front of him in bloody clumps, clinging to his face. His clothes tattered and useless, sticking to him, dried blood acting as an adhesive.

He knew he had to get up. He had to leave; find help. He had to survive. He had to get back to Aragorn. This he knew, but he was so tired. So very tired…

- - - -

So, there ya have it. Short? Yes, but that's all you're getting' for now. If you want more watch for it. It's goin' to be called Bound, btw. I'm not sure exactly when it's going to be up, but it prob'ly will be soon. Hope you're interested. n.n

Just to answer a couple of questions that have popped up. No, Bound will not be slash. As much as I'd love to make it slash, I think this fic would be easier to write if not. ..:shrugs:..Worry not, my fellow slash-lovers, I shall be writing more slash soon enough. In the meantime if you wish to read an LotR slash from me go read Heart's Truth. n.n I don't think there will be a sequel to this fic either. I'm happy with where it's at and that is rare for me so I do not wish to mess it up. Besides, I think this ending fits. n.n

Thanks again everyone for your encouraging words! n.n Hope to see you all soon.

And now, I'm off to volleyball practice… Well, when I first typed this up… XD

..:sighs:.. Now, I can't put a freakin' dash in the summary. A dash! ..:shakes head:..

Ja ne


End file.
